Medianoche
by Albiku
Summary: Con la desaparición de Nessie, el mundo de Jacob se envuelve en tinieblas. Una amenaza acecha al mundo vampírico. Pero, ¿qué amenaza puede ser tan grande como para unir a los Volturi, los Cullen, los Denali y los Quileute en una alianza sin igual? JxN
1. Prólogo

_**Nota de autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo un nuevo fic Nessie/Jacob (ea, me ha encantado la parejita). Este va a ser más largo que el anterior (es una historia completa, no una simple aventura corta), aunque los capítulos serán más cortos para que me cueste menos actualizar. Hablando de actualizaciones, voy a tratar de actualizar todos los **domingos** a partir de ahora. Es decir, este domingo actualizaré de nuevo. _

_Por cierto, no me gusta ponerme tiquismiquis, pero yo soy una autora con gran necesidad de **reviews**. Me animan, me motivan y me ayudan a escribir más y más rápido. Además, mi inseguridad me hace dudar numerosas veces de si estoy haciendo las cosas bien o no. Por el contrario, cuando no recibo nada, me desanimo y entro en una relación de amor-odio con la historia. Conclusión: si estás leyendo mi fic, tampoco te cuesta mucho decirme cómo va la cosa. :-) Por favor. _

_**DISCLAIMER**: No soy Stephenie Meyer (ojalá hubieran salido los personajes de mi cabecita...), y por tanto, no tengo ningún derecho sobre los personajes ni sobre el mundo de Twilight. Tampoco me beneficio de este pequeño hobby que es la escritura de fan fictions. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, y simplemente como entretenimiento mío y de otros._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO: Nessie**

Desde el momento en que posé la mirada sobre el bosque que circunvalaba nuestro hogar días después de nacer, supe que me encantaba la naturaleza. Hacía ya ocho años de eso, pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. No había un solo día que no pasase unas horas paseando por el bosque, sola o acompañada, observando la belleza a mi alrededor.

Sonreí cuando llegué a mi lugar favorito, y me permití aspirar el limpio aroma repleto de vida, hinchando mis pulmones al máximo. Me senté en el gran tronco caído que había sido testigo cada día de mi acelerado crecimiento, detenido hacía tan solo un año. El tronco estaba puesto de tal forma que formaba un puente entre las dos orillas de un pequeño riachuelo. Con gesto ausente, cogí un pequeño guijarro para lanzarlo suavemente a las aguas, que corrían por debajo de mí, y reí quedamente al vislumbrar un par de peces huyendo despavoridos de las ondas que mi acción había causado sobre la superficie. Acto seguido, levanté la vista al cielo. Desde donde estaba sentada, podía ver un solo círculo de luz solar, que se filtraba por entre los altos árboles llenando el lugar de luces y sombras que le daban a mi pequeño refugio un ambiente un tanto místico. Agucé el oído, y me deleité unos momentos con los alegres cantos de los pájaros que habían anidado entre las grandes ramas de los árboles. Poniendo un poco más de atención, era capaz de separar incluso las distintas especies. Pequeños animales se movían a mi alrededor, cada uno ocupado en sus distintos quehaceres mundanos, ajenos a mi intrusa presencia.

Tras un rato de relajación y contemplación de mis alrededores, me levanté y crucé hacia una de las orillas, donde crecían campanillas y lilas salvajes. Me incliné sobre las flores, aspirando su aroma, ponderando si a mi madre le gustaría que le llevara un ramo para ponerlo sobre la chimenea.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

Un escalofrío me subió por la espalda, y el fino vello que cubría mis brazos se me puso de punta. Me enderecé de golpe y rechiné suavemente los dientes, aguzando mis sentidos en un estado de completa alerta.

El bosque estaba en absoluto silencio. Los cantos de las aves y los movimientos de los animales habían parado de golpe, como si hubieran notado esa extraña presencia de la misma forma que yo.

Olisqueé el aire con atención y no capté nada extraño. No había ningún efluvio, ni ningún aroma que estuviera fuera de lugar. Otro escalofrío me subió por la espalda, y me abracé el torso con mis brazos, adoptando una posición cautelosa.

No olía nada, pero ahí había algo. No sabía qué era, pero sentía una presencia, como si me estuvieran observando.

Ahí había algo.

Sin perder un segundo, eché a correr a velocidad casi vampírica en dirección a casa. Fuera lo que fuera lo que anduviera por allí, yo no me iba a quedar para averiguarlo. No, hasta que no tuviera a alguien a mi lado, alguien con más experiencia que yo... y más fuerte que yo con mis limitaciones semihumanas. Tendría que preguntarle a Jacob si la manada había visto algo raro.

Tan ansiosa estaba por llegar, que cuando vislumbré el sendero que cruzaba el bosque hasta mi casa aceleré de tal forma que llegué a mantener durante unos momentos la velocidad de mi padre, el vampiro más rápido de mi familia.

Pero no llegué a salir del sendero.

Algo detuvo mi avance y me lanzó a gran velocidad hacia el duro tronco de uno de los árboles a mi alrededor. Por supuesto, el árbol tuvo menos suerte que yo, pues cayó hacia atrás con un fuerte crujido debido a mi ascendencia vampírica. Pero mi parte humana quedó absolutamente aturdida por el fuerte golpe que acababa de recibir. Me froté la cabeza, intentando aclarar mi emborronada visión mientras peleaba contra mi paralizado cuerpo para intentar ponerme en pie. Un hilo de sangre me recorrió la frente, y me la sequé con rapidez sabiendo que se curaría en un santiamén. Mi piel no era tan resistente como la de los vampiros, ni tan vulnerable como la de los humanos. Lo máximo que un golpe así podía haberme hecho era un simple arañazo. Cuando al fin conseguí incorporarme, adopté una postura defensiva.

¡Cuántas veces me habían advertido de que no saliera al bosque sola! Aterrorizada como estaba en ese momento, deseé haberles echo caso.

Algo se movió detrás de mí, y me di la vuelta con rapidez, sin saber a qué atenerme. No había efluvios extraños. Nada que mi agudo sentido del olfato pudiera captar. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Entonces, sentí un fuerte empujón en mi espalda que me llevó de nuevo a volar unos metros para golpearme la cabeza contra otro tronco. Esta vez, las tinieblas se ciñeron sobre mí, aplastándome con fuerza, arrebatándome la consciencia. Antes de dejarme arrastrar por ellas, algo se inclinó sobre mí, y pude atisbar y grabar en mi embotada mente unos espeluznantes iris de un fuerte color rojizo.

Aterrorizada y no quedándome más que un hilo de consciencia, por mi mente sólo pudieron pasar tres nombres, los nombres de las tres personas más importantes de mi vida, antes de que las tinieblas me engulleran del todo.

"Mamá… papá... Jacob".

* * *

_Pues ya empiezan los problemas para los Cullen. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Nessie...?_

_¡Reviews, please!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer. ¡Un beso!_


	2. Comienzo

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de "Medianoche", espero que os guste. ¡Y muchas gracias por los reviews! 6 reviews por un prólogo no está nada mal. ¡Seguid escribiendo, por favor! Gracias de nuevo, y un beso a todos.  
¡A leer! _

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 1: Bella**

Estaba anocheciendo. Apostada en una de las ventanas de la casa principal, mis agudos ojos podían distinguir la hermosura del bosque, la belleza que uno de los pocos días de sol en la zona arrancaban del paisaje a mi alrededor. Pero no estaba disfrutando de las vistas en estos momentos. Tenía la mente en otra parte.

Volví a mirarme el reloj, torciendo la boca en un gesto de consternación. Sentí los brazos de Edward enredarse en mi cintura desde atrás, y me apoyé suavemente en su pecho, con un suspiro.

- Vamos, amor. – susurró en mi oído. – Seguro que ha ido a La Push, con Jacob. No es la primera vez que lo hace.

- Pero es la primera vez que Jake no llama para avisarnos, y la primera vez que Renesmee llega tan tarde, Edward. – contraataqué. – Sabe perfectamente que el clan de Denali viene esta noche. Ya debería estar aquí.

- ¿Quieres que llame a Jacob para asegurarnos? – me preguntó él, rozando suavemente con su aliento el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Por favor. – susurré, mi mirada preocupada escudriñando las crecientes sombras del exterior.

Edward suspiró y se alejó, caminando hacia el teléfono. Escuché cómo descolgaba y marcaba el número tan conocido para mí, y después escuché cómo el tono del teléfono sonaba varias veces hasta desviar la llamada al contestador. No había nadie en casa de Jacob. Edward colgó, y volvió presuroso hacia mí.

- Deben de estar de camino. – comentó en un tono de voz tranquilizador. – O quizás han pasado el día fuera, y por eso no han llamado.

- Cuando lleguen, se van a enterar. – gruñí.

Asumí sin dudarlo que mi hija había pasado el día con Jacob, pues acostumbraba a bajar a La Push sin avisar en cuanto le parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verle. Muchas veces le habíamos reñido, pues Jacob tenía obligaciones con la manada y con su trabajo como mecánico allá en la Reserva, y no debía aparcar esas responsabilidades para encargarse de ella. Pero Jake siempre le quitaba importancia. Hiciera lo que hiciera Renesmee, Jacob nunca se molestaba. A veces yo llegaba a pensar que eso de la imprimación no era sano… pero era difícil que lo hiciera, ya que, cuando veía a Jake tan feliz, me era imposible no agradecer que las cosas hubieran ocurrido como ocurrieron hacía ya 8 años.

Desde que nos salvamos de la amenaza de los Volturi, no me había costado mucho acostumbrarme a la idea de la imprimación de Jake con Renesmee. Podía ver cómo Jacob la hacía feliz, y a la vez, cómo Jacob se enfrentaba a la vida con un nuevo optimismo, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el brillante sol de nuestra existencia. Nos era imposible no sonreír cada vez que nos visitaba, lo cual ocurría muy a menudo. Edward, Jasper, Alice y Emmett habían desarrollado una gran amistad con mi mejor amigo, y Esme y Carlisle habían comenzado a quererlo como a uno más de nosotros. Sólo Rosalie se resistía a su encanto, pero yo la había cazado un par de veces riendo ante una de las numerosas bromas con las que Jake nos deleitaba. Nuestras vidas ya no estaban completas sin la presencia de Jacob Black. Y es que Renesmee había curado a Jacob, había curado las numerosas heridas que yo le había infringido durante mis últimos tiempos como humana, trayendo un nuevo equilibrio a nuestras vidas que me hacía avergonzarme de la primera reacción que tuve hacia la imprimación de Jacob con mi hija. Me avergonzaba de haber puesto trabas, no sólo a la felicidad de Jake, sino también a la felicidad de mi propia hija.

Aunque no había ocurrido todavía, sabía que Renesmee y Jacob no tardarían en entrelazar sus vidas de una forma más íntima. Hasta ahora, su relación se había basado en una profunda amistad, un profundo entendimiento mutuo, un apoyo incondicional. Pero los demás habíamos comenzado a notar el cambio. Las miradas deteniéndose más de la cuenta en la otra persona, el brillo en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos, las sonrisas con significado, el aumento de esa especie de atracción magnética que los arrastraba sin remedio el uno hacia el otro, el incremento en abrazos, caricias y roces, la expresión extraña en los ojos de Edward cuando los observaba juntos (expresión que me había llevado a imponer mi escudo en las mentes de ambos para darles privacidad), el gesto pícaro de Jasper cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación que ellos… Había muchas pistas. Y aunque no habíamos hablado de ello entre nosotros, todos lo estábamos esperando, y recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos la unión definitiva de Jacob a nuestra creciente familia.

Escuché los pasos de Esme y Carlisle en las escaleras, pero no aparté la vista de la ventana. Edward los saludó, y pude notar en su tono de voz que él también estaba tenso ante la tardanza de Renesmee.

- Alice prevé la llegada de Tanya y su familia para dentro de cinco minutos. – anunció Carlisle. - ¿Todavía no ha llegado Nessie?

- No. – susurró Edward, chasqueando la lengua.

- ¿Creéis que puede haberle pasado algo? – susurró Esme con preocupación.

- Creemos que está con Jake. – contestó Edward. – En su casa no hay nadie.

- Bueno, entonces estarán a punto de llegar. – comentó Carlisle con tono tranquilizador.

Sin apartar la vista de la ventana, los pasos rápidos y danzarines de Alice bajaron las escaleras, seguidos de los pasos elegantes de Jasper.

- En diez minutos mi visión desaparece. – anunció Alice con voz alegre. – Supongo que ahí será cuando lleguen Nessie o el perrito... o seguramente ambos a la vez.

Suspiré aliviada ante sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, el poder de Jasper se extendió por la habitación llenándome de calma, y al fin pude retirar mi vista de la ventana para volverme hacia mi familia. Excepto Edward, todos estaban desperdigados en los sofás.

- ¿Llegarán a tiempo Rose y Emmett, Alice? – preguntó Carlisle, pasando un brazo por los estrechos hombros de Esme.

Alice asintió, acomodando sus pequeños pies sobre el regazo de Jasper.

- En dos minutos estarán aquí. – contestó.

Emmett y Rose habían salido de caza esa mañana. Era común en ellos que salieran de caza y se olvidaran de volver hasta que se hacía de noche. A saber lo que estarían haciendo esos dos.

Como ocurría siempre con las visiones de Alice, en dos minutos exactos regresaron Rosalie y Emmett. No nos había dado ni tiempo a saludarlos cuando escuchamos el coche de Tanya. Los Denali habían llegado.

Pasamos los siguientes cinco minutos saludando, escuchando novedades y riéndonos con Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar. Hasta que se hizo la inevitable pregunta.

- ¿Dónde está Nessie? – preguntó Carmen, mirando alrededor.

- En un minuto desaparece mi visión. – contestó Alice. – Jake y ella estarán al llegar.

Justo en ese momento, Edward volvió la vista hacia la ventana con gesto de desconcierto. Entonces, todo su cuerpo se quedó petrificado. No fui la única que se dio cuenta de esa reacción. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo, la habitación súbitamente en silencio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurré, asustándome de verdad. Él no contestó, así que me acerqué y le puse la mano en el hombro. - ¿Edward? – siguió sin contestarme, sin moverse, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra. Mi marido sólo tenía ese tipo de reacción cuando ocurría algo muy grave.

Agucé el oído, alerta, y pude escuchar las fuertes pisadas de Jacob en forma de lobo que se acercaban a gran velocidad. Sólo las de Jacob. No podía escuchar las de Renesmee. Si todavía hubiera sido humana, mi corazón hubiera dado un gran vuelco.

- ¿Nessie no viene con él? – susurró Esme entonces, con el mismo tono de voz que yo.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó Tanya, pasando sus dorados ojos por mi rostro y el de Edward. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Nessie? – preguntó Eleazar, preocupado.

- Pensábamos que estaba con Jacob. - susurró Carlisle en contestación. – Pero Jake viene solo…

- Quizás venga sobre su lomo. – sugirió Kate.

- Lleva años sin hacerlo. – contestó Rose, y su mirada preocupada conectó con la mía.

- Edward… - volví a susurrar, volviéndome hacia él. Mi marido volvió la cabeza hacia mí, con un gesto absolutamente preocupado en su bello rostro.

Nos quedamos inmóviles cuando los pasos del lobo llegaron al claro. Sentimos la pequeña perturbación en el aire cuando Jake cambió de fase, y escuchamos cómo se ponía rápidamente unos pantalones y una camiseta. Acto seguido, escuchamos sus pasos de humano hacia la puerta. La abrió sin dilación, y entró rápidamente. Su penetrante mirada negra como el carbón se posó en nosotros, y pude ver su gesto desconcertado. Debía de ser una visión extraña entrar y encontrarse con trece vampiros petrificados mirándole fijamente.

- Ni que no me hubierais oído llegar, chupasangres. – comentó con un escalofrío fingido. Acto seguido pasó la mirada entre nosotros, y frunció el ceño. - ¿Dónde está Nessie?

Esa pregunta nos puso en movimiento. Tenía la esperanza de que, aunque Renesmee no viniera con Jacob, mi mejor amigo supiera dónde estaba mi hija. Sin embargo, él tampoco lo sabía. Todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez excepto Edward y yo, llevando a Jacob a un desconcierto todavía mayor. Las distintas voces subieron de tono, todos preguntándose dónde estaría mi hija y formando distintos grupos para salir a buscarla.

- ¡¡¡EH!!! – gritó Jacob de pronto. Todos nos volvimos hacia él, de nuevo en silencio absoluto. - ¿¡Qué ocurre!? – preguntó entonces, exasperado.

Tragué saliva y abrí la boca, aunque ningún sonido salió de mi garganta. Estaba demasiado preocupada.

- Nessie no ha vuelto. – contestó entonces Carlisle, viendo que Edward y yo nos sentíamos incapaces de decirlo en voz alta.

La postura del cuerpo de Jacob cambió radicalmente en menos de una milésima de segundo. Ahora estaba completamente alerta. Su mirada se posó en la mía durante un momento, y pude distinguir en ellos la misma profunda preocupación, el mismo miedo que atenazaba mi alma. No era propio de Renesmee el no volver antes del anochecer.

- ¿Adónde ha ido? – preguntó. Y distinguí el tono serio con el que hablaba cada vez que dirigía su manada.

- Pensábamos que estaba contigo… - susurré, enterrando el rostro entre mis manos. Sentí el brazo de Edward enrollándose alrededor de mi cintura.

- ¿Adónde ha ido? – volvió a preguntar Jacob, y esta vez sonó como una orden.

- Al bosque. – susurró Edward, su voz apenas audible. – Estaba pensando en ir a ese sitio que le gusta tanto cuando salió de casa esta mañana.

Jacob no perdió tiempo alguno. Sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa, cambió de fase y salió por la puerta a gran velocidad. Edward, Emmett y Jasper lo siguieron con rapidez. Escuché el agudo aullido convocatorio de Jacob, y supe que su manada se iba a unir a ellos en unos minutos. Carlisle (con su instrumental médico por si acaso), Garrett y Eleazar salieron tras ellos rápidamente.

Pese a sentirme embotada y petrificada por el pánico, no perdí más tiempo. Con gesto concentrado me dirigí hacia el teléfono para intentar averiguar si alguno de nuestros amigos había visto a Renesmee ese día. Quizás incluso pudiera encontrarla a ella en alguna de sus casas.

Al primero al que llamé fue a mi padre. No hubo suerte. Él no la había visto desde la mañana anterior, y tampoco Sue. Se ofreció a salir a buscarla con el coche patrulla, pero le dije que no, que probablemente se habría entretenido en algún lugar y volvería pronto. No quise preocuparlo. Me hizo prometer que lo llamaría si Renesmee no aparecía antes de colgar.

También llamé a Sam y Emily. No la habían visto. Sam me prometió que él y su manada saldrían a ayudar a Jacob en la búsqueda, y Emily añadió que me llamaría enseguida si alguno de los lobos de la Reserva la había visto. Se lo agradecí a ambos, y colgué.

Llamé entonces a Rachel, la hermana de Jake. Se llevaba muy bien con Renesmee, y aunque supuse que Sam iba a llamar a Paul enseguida, pensé que debía llamar yo antes por si acaso. Mi hija no estaba allí, y tampoco la habían visto. Preocupada, Rachel se ofreció a venir a casa, pero le dije que no hacía falta, y que era mejor que se quedara en La Push por si a Renesmee se le ocurría pasarse por allí.

Mi última opción era la casa de Claire. A Renesmee le gustaba mucho pasar el rato con la pequeña de once años con la que Quil se había imprimado, ya que se identificaba enormemente con ella. Ambas habían sido imprimadas cuando eran apenas unos bebés, y aunque Renesmee había alcanzado la madurez completa y aparentaba unos 20 años, seguía bajando a ver a la niña a menudo. Claire me informó alegremente de que Renesmee no había pasado por allí en todo el día, y me pidió que le dijera que fuera pronto. Le dije que lo haría, sin querer contarle que no sabíamos dónde estaba Renesmee. Claire sólo tenía once años. Mejor mantenerla al margen.

Cuando colgué el teléfono por cuarta vez, una oleada de pánico se cernió sobre mí. Ya había anochecido, y mi hija no estaba en casa. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, nadie la había visto, y ella no nos había llamado para explicarnos que llegaría más tarde de lo habitual. ¿Pudiera ser que…?

No podía pensar. No podía pensar que pudiera haberle pasado algo.

Me sentí desfallecer, y pronto, las pequeñas manos de Alice me tomaron de la cintura y me ayudaron a llegar al sillón. No había tenido una reacción tan humana desde que me transformé en vampira.

- Bella… - la escuché decir. – Bella… seguro que está bien. Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación…

- Sí, Bella… - Rosalie se había unido a Alice, aunque la profunda preocupación que notaba en su tono de voz no ayudaba nada. – Seguro que está bien.

- Es una chica fuerte. – añadió Carmen en voz baja.

- Por supuesto que lo es. – añadió Tanya.

- Lo ha sacado de sus padres. – añadió Kate.

- No en vano se enfrentó a los Volturi con sólo unos meses de vida. – continuó Tanya.

Esa frase trajo a mi mente un sinfín de horripilantes posibilidades.

- ¡¡¡Los Volturi!!! – jadeé, llevándome la mano al pecho, justo sobre mi congelado corazón.

- Ellos no han venido. – se apresuró a decir Alice, y la seguridad en su voz me quitó un gran peso de encima. – Siguen en Volterra.

- Venga, seguro que está bien. – susurró Rosalie, intentando reconfortarme. - ¿Qué podría haber allá afuera que pudiera dañarla?

Pero sólo el ver a mi hija, el tenerla entre mis brazos, podría sacarme el pánico y el terror que llenaban mi alma en ese momento.

- Renesmee… - susurré, sollozando sin lágrimas. – Oh, Nessie…

La pesadilla no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

_¿Pero dónde estará Nessie?_

Reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews reviews...

_¡¡¡¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!!!!_

_PD: Noe Black Cullen, ¿te están llegando las contestaciones de los reviews a tu correo electrónico?_


	3. En medio de una pesadilla

_Ugh... dos reviews nada más en el capítulo anterior... Hasta Noe me ha fallado esta vez. :-(_

_Muchísimas gracias a Lily Black 14 y a Nessie.V por escribir. Un beso a ambas. A los demás, espero que os esté gustando, porque claro, no lo puedo saber. ;-)_

_Tengo 8 reviews y 215 lecturas. Las 207 personas que han leído y no han dejado review, espero poder conoceros algún día. *Sigh*_

_Y ahora, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Punto de vista de Jake ésta vez. ¡Hasta el domingo que viene!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Jacob**

No tardé mucho en encontrar el rastro de Nessie en el bosque. Sabía que Edward me estaba siguiendo, y parecía que un montón de vampiros más, pero no me importaba. No podía pensar, no podía desviar mi mente de la tarea que tenía entre manos. Tenía que encontrarla. Simplemente tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que asegurarme de que estaba bien. Y no importaba nada más.

Sentí la presencia de los hermanos Clearwater en mi mente. No habían tardado en cambiar de fase al escuchar mi aullido.

"¿Qué ocurre, Jake?" preguntó Seth rápidamente.

No pude contestar. No podía pensar. Mi pánico afloró de pronto y me atravesó por completo, nublándome la vista. Tropecé.

- Con cuidado, Jacob. – escuché a Jasper tras de mí, y su poder retiró la niebla de mis sentidos. – Así no le sirves. Céntrate.

"¡Jake!" exclamó Leah en tono tenso, absorbiendo todos mis sentimientos. "¡Me estás asustando!".

"Jake, hermano, ¿qué ocurre?" la voz de Seth era frenética, y noté cómo ambos aceleraban de golpe para llegar rápido a mi posición. Obviamente, habían captado que pasaba algo gordo. Intenté responderles.

"Nessie…" fue lo único que pude pensar. Pero el pensamiento estaba tan cargado de angustia que los dos hermanos soltaron un respingo.

"¿Le ha ocurrido algo?" preguntó Seth con apremio. No contesté. Estaba bloqueado. Sólo podía centrarme en el rastro de Nessie, en su increíble y dulce aroma. Sólo podía centrarme en buscarla… y encontrarla. No podía pensar nada más. "Jake, por favor, dinos qué pasa".

"Tengo… tenemos que encontrarla" alcancé a pensar con urgencia. En mi mente sentí de nuevo la ansiedad que me había llenado de pronto esa misma tarde. Una ansiedad que me había hecho salir antes del trabajo para ir a la casa de los Cullen. De alguna forma, mi subconsciente sabía que había ocurrido algo. Que algo le había pasado a Nessie. Seguramente tendría que ver con mi conexión con ella o algo así.

Seth y Leah parecieron comprender de qué iba la cosa. No tardarían en alcanzarme, ya estaban muy cerca.

La primera en llegar fue Leah, que se puso a mi derecha con premura husmeando el efluvio de Nessie para ayudarme a rastrearla. Seth llegó minutos después.

"Edward" pensó Seth. "¿Puedes contarnos qué pasa exactamente?"

El susodicho no contestó. Al parecer se encontraba en un estado parecido al mío.

"¿Embry? ¿Quil?" pensé de pronto, echando de menos al resto de mi manada.

"Vendrán enseguida" contestó Leah. "Embry estaba discutiendo con su madre, y Quil tenía que escaquearse del trabajo".

"Más les vale darse prisa" gruñí ligeramente.

Justo cuando llegábamos al sitio favorito de Nessie, las presencias de mis dos amigos surgieron en mi mente. Y la de alguien más.

"¿Jake?" llamó Sam. "Bella me ha llamado. La manada y yo estamos de camino".

"Gracias" pude pensar. Fue un pensamiento torturado.

"Todo va a ir bien" afirmó Sam dulcemente. "Estamos contigo, hermano".

"¿Pero qué pasa, Jake?" preguntó Embry. Noté cómo retrocedía ante el pánico, la angustia y la desesperación de mi mente.

Seth tomó las riendas de la conversación. Sabía que yo no estaba en mis cabales lo suficiente como para contarles la historia.

"Parece que algo le ha ocurrido a Nessie" explicó el joven Clearwater. "La estamos rastreando".

"Dios…" susurró horrorizado Quil en nuestras mentes. Él entendía perfectamente por lo que yo estaba pasando, al igual que Sam, y seguramente, aunque no podía oírlos, Paul y Jared. Todos ellos estaban imprimados.

Tanto Embry como Quil aceleraron al máximo.

"Estaremos allí en cinco minutos" me informó Embry.

"La encontraremos, Jake" afirmó Quil con vehemencia.

No respondí. No podía pensar. No podía romper mi concentración. Tenía que encontrarla.

Los vampiros, los Clearwater y yo seguimos el rastro de Nessie, pues entraba y salía de su lugar favorito hacia el lejano sendero que volvía a llevar a la casa de los Cullen. Nessie había tomado el camino largo para la ida, y había optado por el corto para la vuelta. Pero, ¿por qué no había llegado? El rastro tenía horas… Mi angustia se acrecentó, y mi respiración se volvió trabajosa.

Cambiamos de dirección con rapidez, siguiendo el nuevo rastro. Algo iba mal. La calidad de semihumana de Nessie le daba la facultad de secretar hormonas. Y olía a adrenalina. A miedo.

A persecución.

Edward soltó un gemido ahogado, y todos a una, aceleramos. Ahora no había duda alguna. Algo le había pasado a Nessie. Algo malo.

Y yo tenía que encontrarla.

Quil y Embry se unieron a nosotros, poniéndose cada uno a un lado de los Clearwater. Nuestra formación nos permitía ocupar la máxima superficie posible. Los vampiros rastreaban también a nuestra espalda. Pude ver a la manada de Sam entre los árboles, cubriendo más superficie. Pero el rastro de Nessie no dejaba el sendero, así que yo podía seguirlo fácilmente. Estaba ya cerca de la casa… ¿Quizás había llegado después de que nos fuéramos?

No me dio tiempo a sentir esperanza, pues acababa de perder el rastro.

Me detuve de golpe, y los demás lo hicieron una milésima de segundo más tarde. Olisqueé a mi espalda. El rastro se perdía detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta de forma frenética, volviendo sobre mis pasos hasta encontrar el último punto donde podía olerse con claridad el efluvio de Nessie. Y después de ese punto, desaparecía.

Todos cruzamos miradas pasmadas, y nos pusimos manos a la obra para encontrar el nuevo rastro que debía de haber dejado Nessie si había cambiado de dirección. Pero no había nada alrededor del último punto. Era como si Nessie se hubiera desintegrado en el aire. Tragué saliva, no gustándome ese último pensamiento.

"Aquí hay rastro" dijo Leah de pronto, suavemente.

Me volví hacia ella y la encontré husmeando el tronco de un árbol. Me acerqué de un salto y la aparté del camino para olerlo yo mismo. Era el aroma de Nessie, sin duda. Levanté la vista hacia arriba, hacia el árbol, preguntándome si se habría ido por allí.

- Yo subiré. – dijo ese chupasangres, Garrett, sabiendo que yo no podría subir en forma de lobo. Me aparté, dejándole el camino libre.

Garrett no subió ni dos pasos antes de bajar de nuevo al suelo.

- Más arriba no hay rastro. – me dijo en tono de disculpa.

Entrecerré los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, intentando entender qué había pasado ahí. El rastro se interrumpía en medio del sendero y desaparecía de golpe. Un rastro repleto del frío aroma del miedo. Pero, ¿miedo a qué? No había ningún efluvio aparte del de Nessie, nada extraño.

"¿Sam?" llamé entonces.

"En los alrededores no olemos nada" contestó él antes de que le preguntara. "Ni el efluvio de Nessie, ni ningún otro que nos resulte extraño. Nada".

"No puede haberse desvanecido de pronto" pensó Seth.

"Debe de habérsenos pasado algo…" siguió Embry.

"Es imposible" sentenció Leah. "No hemos dejado huecos".

"Pues ya me explicarás qué ha ocurrido con ella" murmuró Quil. "Tiene que habérsenos escapado algo".

El gemido de Edward interrumpió esas cavilaciones. Lo localicé a unos 500 metros a la derecha, arrodillado frente a un árbol caído, con las manos sobre la boca. Carlisle estaba a su lado, con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Una oleada de pánico me subió por la columna mientras corría hacia ellos, todo tipo de pensamientos sobre lo que habrían encontrado recorriendo mi mente y dejándola en un estado absolutamente febril.

Pronto, mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Y es que, conforme me iba acercando, la iba oliendo.

Sangre.

Gemí largamente, dejándome caer al lado de Edward. Había gotas de sangre en el tronco y en el suelo. Y era sangre de Nessie. ¡Sangre de Nessie! ¿Qué podía haber aquí afuera que tuviera el poder de hacerle daño? Husmeé salvajemente, y de nuevo no pude encontrar ningún olor extraño en el ambiente. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

Debía de ser una pesadilla.

"Vale, chicos, rastreemos alrededor de este punto" escuché a Leah tomar el mando. Se había dado cuenta de que yo apenas tenía fuerzas para moverme. Estaba bloqueado. "No dejéis ni un hueco libre".

"Jake, no hay nada en las inmediaciones" me llegó la voz perpleja de Sam. "Vamos a rastrear todavía más lejos. Tiene que haber algo".

No contesté. Simplemente crucé una larga mirada con Edward. Y, por una vez, supe que el infierno por el que él estaba pasando no era NADA comparado con el mío. Por una vez, y por mucho que Nessie fuera su hija, yo estaba sufriendo más.

Porque Nessie era mi Bella.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Carlisle? – escuché la voz de Eleazar a mi espalda.

El doctor negó con la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara encontrar la respuesta al enigma flotando en el aire.

- Es imposible… - susurró Garrett, sus ojos, dorados ahora que se había unido a la dieta vegetariana del clan de Denali, escrutando el lugar de una forma parecida a la de Carlisle.

- Edward, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Jasper entonces, la desesperación pintada en su rostro. - ¡No puede haberse esfumado!

- Voy a matar a lo que sea que haya hecho esto. – gruñó Emmett con una expresión fiera en el rostro. Esa frase volvió a encenderme.

No.

Lo iba a matar yo.

Volví a levantarme, completamente enrabietado. Edward se estremeció ante la intensidad de mis pensamientos, y volvió una mirada aturdida hacia mí. Noté cómo una oleada de tranquilidad intentaba apoderarse de mis sentidos, pero una breve mirada a Jasper lo hizo desistir de su inútil intento por tranquilizarme.

No iba a permitir que nadie jugara conmigo hoy.

"Chicos, vamos a peinar todo el bosque" ordené a mi manada. Y fue la primera orden en la que usé mi poder de Alfa desde aquél lejano día en que desafié a Sam y me fui de su manada. Estaba demasiado ido como para darme cuenta, aunque ninguno de mis hermanos me lo reprochó. "Me da igual si tenemos que peinar Canadá entera de paso. Tengo que encontrarla".

"De acuerdo" murmuraron los Clearwater, Embry y Quil a la vez. Tampoco podían negarse, ya que había sido una orden, pero hubieran estado de acuerdo aunque no lo hubiera ordenado. Sabía que jamás me dejarían en la estacada.

"¿Sam?" llamé.

"¿Sí?" contestó él enseguida.

"Vamos a peinar todo este maldito bosque" le informé. "¿Podríais quedaros por aquí y crear un perímetro por si encontráis algo extraño?"

"Claro, Jake" me aseguró él. "Paul, Jared, idos con él" ordenó.

Instantáneamente, sentí las voces de mis dos hermanos en mi cabeza. Estaban temporalmente a mis órdenes.

"Gracias, Sam" suspiré.

"Buena suerte" susurró él. "Estate en contacto conmigo".

"Descuida" contesté.

Me volví hacia Edward.

"¿Vosotros qué pensáis hacer?" pregunté entonces a regañadientes. Todo mi ser me empujaba a correr, lejos de allí, hasta encontrarla. Hablar con los vampiros era un estorbo para ese impulso, pero a la vez, sabía que tenía que contar con ellos. Eran la familia de Nessie. Edward me devolvió una mirada desesperada.

- Lo mismo que Sam, y… - se interrumpió cuando la voz le falló. - Por favor, Jacob… ¡por favor! ¡Encuéntrala!

Sus ojos torturados se encontraron con los míos, y pude ver todo lo que la situación le estaba hiriendo. Y, de nuevo, tuve la certeza de que el dolor que estaba sintiendo Edward no era más que una ínfima parte del que estaba sintiendo yo. Él también debía haberse dado cuenta, pues fue incapaz de mantenerme la mirada.

"Vámonos" murmuré entonces en mi mente mientras me ponía en marcha.

Mis hermanos lobos me siguieron instantáneamente.

No tardamos mucho en dividirnos en parejas y echar a correr. No dejaríamos ni un mísero milímetro cuadrado de tierra sin comprobar. Mis hermanos trabajaban en silencio, concentrados al máximo en lo que estaban haciendo, dejándome espacio mental para mí mismo y mi angustia. Lo agradecí en mi fuero interno. Así era más fácil para mí. Podía dejarme llevar por el lobo, apagar, aunque mínimamente, el dolor que la desaparición de Nessie me provocaba.

Sólo había un pensamiento humano en mi mente: encontrar a Nessie. Encontrar a la persona más importante de mi existencia. Mi universo entero.

Y no me importaba si tenía que arrancar todos los árboles del bosque para conseguirlo.

La encontraría.

Tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

_¿Pero qué habrá pasado con Nessie? O_o _

_¿Queréis saberlo? Pues ya sabéis, ¡¡¡reviews!!! _

_¡Un beso a todos!_

* * *


	4. Angustia

_¡¡¡Wow!!! ¡¡¡13 reviews!!! ^^ Sois magníficos, muchísimas gracias a todos. ¿Os gusta el POV de Jacob o qué? Porque vamos, de 2 reviews que recibí con el punto de vista de Bella a los 13 que he recibido con el punto de vista de Jacob hay un abismo... xD  
Esta historia va a estar escrita desde distintos POV. Tengo a Edward, a Bella, a Leah, a Nessie y a Jacob. No sé si la historia me pedirá alguno más en el futuro, pero por ahora son esos personajes los que se han ganado un hueco en esta historia. _

_Los anónimos los contesto al final, ¿vale? _

_¡Ahora a leer! ¡Un beso a todos!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Bella**

Me lancé a sus brazos en cuanto lo escuché volver del bosque. Edward me apretó muy fuerte contra su pecho, enterrando la cabeza en mi cabello. No tuvo que decirme nada, pues la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo: no la habían encontrado.

- ¿Jake? – pregunté, en un susurro.

- Está peinando el bosque con la manada. – susurró él en el mismo tono. – Y los demás se han quedado para ayudarles. Yo tenía que venir a verte, pero voy a volver con ellos enseguida. – lo noté suspirar casi imperceptiblemente. - Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, Bella.

- ¿Crees que Renesmee estará bien? – pregunté ansiosamente mientras me separaba de él para mirarle a los ojos. Visualicé la duda en sus dorados orbes, y supe que estaba planteándose mentirme. – No lo hagas. – rogué con un deje de desesperación en mi voz que no le pasó desapercibido. - No me mientas.

Edward tomó aire profundamente, y cerró los ojos en una expresión de infinito dolor y preocupación.

- Había gotas de sangre… - admitió entonces, tan bajo que pese a mi agudizado sentido de la audición apenas pude captarlo.

Pero lo capté.

El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor de nuevo, y tuve que sujetarme a los fuertes brazos de Edward para no caerme. La segunda reacción humana de mi cuerpo desde que me transformé. Edward simplemente apretó su abrazo alrededor de mi cintura, aguantando parcialmente mi peso.

- ¿Sangre? – pregunté entonces débilmente, y mi respiración se hizo más rápida. - ¿Su sangre?

Levanté la vista hacia él. Su mirada era dura, y escondía un fuerte dolor. El mismo dolor que estaba sintiendo yo.

- Su sangre. – me confirmó con voz tensa. – Eran apenas unas gotas… pero es la confirmación de que le ha sucedido algo.

- Pero… pero, ¿dónde está? – susurré. - ¿Por qué no la habéis encontrado? ¿Por qué no la habéis traído?

- Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto… - repitió Edward, y su mirada voló lejos de mí, de vuelta al bosque. – No lo entiendo… no entiendo nada... no tiene sentido…

- Edward… - sollocé, maldiciendo no poder derramar las lágrimas que tanto alivio me darían. - ¿Dónde está?

Al escuchar mi sollozo, mi marido volvió la vista hacia mí. No sé qué debió ver en mi rostro, pero me rodeó instantáneamente en un abrazo fiero y protector.

- Su rastro desaparecía en el sendero de vuelta. – contestó. – Desaparecía, así, sin más. Sin dejar huella. Como si se hubiera desintegrado en el aire. No lo entiendo.

- ¿Quién ha sido? – susurré, la voz tintineante de mi garganta volviéndose súbitamente amenazante. - ¿Quién ha sido?

- No había ningún otro efluvio. – contestó Edward, y su voz reflejaba un absoluto desconcierto. – Sólo el de Renesmee. No lo entiendo. De verdad que no. No logro…

Volví a sollozar en cuanto me di cuenta de la magnitud del asunto. Mi hija estaba perdida. Había gotas de su sangre en el bosque, y sin embargo, no había ningún rastro que seguir. No había forma de encontrarla. Y no sabíamos qué había podido pasarle, ni quién había podido hacerle daño.

- Voy a volver a rastrearla. – murmuró Edward. – Tiene que haber otro rastro. Tiene que haber algo que no hemos visto.

- Voy contigo. – afirmé, la determinación escrita junto al dolor en mi rostro de piedra.

- No. – negó Edward, tomándome firmemente por los hombros.

- Quiero hacerlo. – susurré. – Tengo que buscarla. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, yo… - un nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir hablando.

- No. – volvió a repetir Edward. – Manda a Alice y a Rose a buscar a todos nuestros aliados, todos aquellos que se unieron a nosotros contra los Volturi hace siete años. Tanya, Kate y Carmen pueden acompañarlas si desean ayudarnos. Que pregunten a todos si han oído rumores sobre alguien que quisiera… - luchó por encontrar las palabras. - … que quisiera hacerle daño a Nessie. Tú quédate en casa con Esme por si vuelve, o llama, o llega cualquier noticia de ella.

- No me gusta quedarme esperando sin hacer nada. – susurré.

- Lo sé. – murmuró él, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y lanzándome una mirada intensa. – Por eso tienes el papel más importante de todos. Coordinas el centro de operaciones, amor. Te necesito ahí. Hazlo por mí. Por ella. Por favor.

Por mucho que deseara unirme a la búsqueda, jamás había podido resistirme a esa poderosa mirada de Edward. Tragué saliva fuertemente, y asentí lentamente. Percibí el alivio en los ojos de mi marido.

- Prométeme que me llamarás si encontráis cualquier pista, por pequeña que sea, por insignificante que pueda parecer. – demandé con voz ronca.

- Te lo prometo, mi vida. – susurró él, la sinceridad escrita en su rostro.

Entonces, Edward se inclinó sobre mí y me besó con dulzura y mucha, mucha pasión. Sollocé en medio del beso, y cuando me separé de él, su rostro era una máscara de dolor, rabia y determinación.

- La encontraremos. – me aseguró. Y con un último beso, se alejó de vuelta al bosque.

Cuando me di la vuelta, me encontré con Esme observándome desde el porche de la casa acompañada por Rosalie. Ambas me miraban con la ansiedad y el dolor aflorando en cada poro de sus pieles. Habían escuchado la conversación que Edward y yo habíamos mantenido, por supuesto.

Eché a andar a velocidad humana hacia ellas, pues no tenía ánimos ni fuerzas para caminar más deprisa. Al parecer, los sentimientos tan profundos hacían aflorar todavía algo de la humana que un día, no hace mucho, fui. Sabía que la reacción corporal estaba en mi mente, pero no podía evitarla.

Esme y Rosalie, cuando vieron que me dirigía hacia ellas, corrieron hacia mí y estuvieron a mi lado un instante, ambas lanzándose con los brazos extendidos en un abrazo consolador. Nos quedamos abrazadas las tres unos largos segundos. Cuando me separé de ellas, Esme sollozaba y la expresión de Rosalie era de piedra.

- Alice está mirando, Bella. – me dijo Rose, y su tono de voz era venenoso. – Seguro que no tarda en vislumbrar algo, cualquier cosa que nos de una pista sobre Nessie.

- Eso si consigue verla… - susurré con tristeza.

- La encontraremos, de una forma u otra. – siseó entonces Rose en tono visceral. – Y lo que sea o el que sea que la haya herido, pagará.

Mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la casa, no pude evitar rezar a todos los dioses que conocía porque las palabras de Rosalie se cumplieran.

* * *

No tardamos mucho en organizarnos. Tanya, Kate, Alice y Rose se pusieron en marcha enseguida, cada una en una dirección. Habíamos decidido que avisaríamos a Nahuel y su tía, al aquelarre del Amazonas, a Benjamín y Tia del aquelarre egipcio, al aquelarre irlandés, y a algunos nómadas como Peter y Charlotte.

Era un plan algo desesperado, porque estaba claro que ninguno iba a saber nada de Renesmee. Pero teníamos la esperanza de que pudieran ayudarnos a buscarla. ¿Quién sabía adónde había ido a parar? Si alguien se la había llevado, podía estar en la otra punta de la Tierra en estos momentos. Necesitábamos que todos anduvieran alerta.

Antes de irse, Alice me abrazó fuertemente.

- Siento no estar siendo de ayuda, Bella. – susurró, y sus grandes ojos dorados estaban infinitamente tristes. – Ojalá pudiera hacer más.

- No es culpa tuya. – le dije, devolviéndole el abrazo con firmeza. – Estás haciendo todo lo posible, y todos lo sabemos.

- Te quiero, Bella. – me dijo, separándose de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

- Yo también, hermanita. – intenté sonreír, aunque me salió más una mueca que una verdadera sonrisa. No podría volver a sonreír hasta que no tuviera a mi niña entre mis brazos. Alice me devolvió una sonrisa triste, y se marchó hacia el garaje para coger su Porsche.

Cuando Esme, Carmen y yo nos quedamos solas, nos encontramos de pronto sin nada que hacer. Nos miramos a la cara las unas a las otras, y después comenzamos a pasear por la habitación, demasiado nerviosas como para quedarnos quietas en los sillones. No sabía cómo me había dejado convencer para quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando mi hija estaba ahí afuera, sola, quizás herida…

No me di cuenta de que estaba sollozando hasta que los maternales brazos de Esme me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

- La vamos a encontrar. – me susurró. – Tiene que estar en algún sitio.

- Mi niña… - sollocé sin lágrimas, con el rostro enterrado en el pecho de Esme. – Mi hija… Está sola ahí afuera, Esme. Está sola…

- Shh… - intentó calmarme, acariciándome la espalda suavemente. – Lo sé, cielo… pero tienes que tener fe. Todos están ahí afuera buscándola. La encontrarán.

Volví a maldecir mis ojos secos, que no me iban a dar siquiera la tregua de las lágrimas. La sensación de no poder llorar cuando lo deseaba tanto era horrible.

Cuando por fin me calmé, al cabo de una media hora larga, me planté frente a la ventana con la firme decisión de no moverme de ahí hasta que alguien llegara con noticias. Pero no pude llevar esa decisión a cabo, pues el timbre del teléfono sonó diez minutos más tarde provocándome una oleada de miedo cargado de esperanza. Fue Esme la que lo cogió, ya que ella era la que más cerca se encontraba del aparato. Carmen y yo estuvimos a su lado en un instante, la ansiedad carcomiéndonos por dentro.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Esme, la misma ansiedad que yo sentía extendiéndose a su voz.

- ¿Esme?

Gemí suavemente. Era Charlie. Carmen se acercó a mí y me pasó un brazo por los hombros en señal de apoyo.

- Charlie. – murmuró Esme a modo de saludo.

- ¿Está Bella? – preguntó mi padre sin andarse con rodeos.

- Sí, un momento. – contestó Esme, y me extendió sin demora el teléfono.

- ¿Papá? – susurré.

- Bella. – saludó él, y su voz se cargó de la misma ansiedad que nos estaba carcomiendo a los demás. – No me has llamado. ¿Está Nessie en casa ya?

Dudé un instante, pero luego me decidí. Al fin y al cabo, el que las fuerzas del orden humanas la buscaran también no iba a hacer ningún daño.

- No ha vuelto... – susurré, y mi garganta volvió a cerrarse en un nudo. Tragué saliva fuertemente para despejarla. – No aparece… no sabemos dónde está…

- Cielo Santo, hija, ¿y por qué no me has llamado? – demandó él, y su voz sonó hosca por la preocupación.

- Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, unos amigos de la familia y los lob… - me interrumpí, sabiendo que a mi padre no le gustaría que usara palabras tabú de esas que nunca quería oír. - … y Jacob y sus amigos la están buscando en el bosque en estos momentos. Con todo el lío me olvidé de llamarte… lo siento.

- Voy ahora mismo a la comisaría. – farfulló mi padre. – Comenzaremos la búsqueda enseguida.

- Gracias… - susurré, aunque sabía que, si ni los seres sobrenaturales eran capaces de encontrarla, menos lo iban a hacer los humanos con sus embotados sentidos.

- Es mi nieta, Bella. – murmuró tras una pausa breve, y su voz estaba cargada de dolor y acusación. – Deberías haberme llamado antes. Sigo siendo el jefe de policía, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, papá, es que… - cerré los ojos fuertemente, conteniendo un sollozo angustiado. – Estoy muy asustada. No puedo pensar… - eso último no era la razón por la que no había llamado, pero no podía decirle que ya había fuerzas más poderosas y eficientes que la policía buscándola.

- No te preocupes, hija. – el tono de mi padre era profesional. – La encontraremos. Pondré a todo el estado a buscarla si es preciso. Diablos, moveré todo el país si no la encontramos.

Esta vez no pude contener mis sollozos.

- La encontraré. – me prometió. – Te quiero, Bella.

- Y yo… - susurré de vuelta.

Se oyó el clic de la línea, y colgué el teléfono con un movimiento impreciso.

Charlie no fue el único que llamó. Emily, Rachel, Sue (quien había visto irse a mi padre de casa con un escueto "Nessie no aparece" que la había dejado preocupada) y la madre de Claire (quien se había enterado por su hermana, Emily) se interesaron también por mi hija. De hecho, Sue, Emily, Rachel y un pálido Billy Black aparecieron en casa para hacernos compañía. Billy acudió preocupado, a parte de por Nessie, a quien apreciaba mucho, por Jacob, ya que comprendía lo que esta situación podía acarrearle a su hijo. La madre de Claire tuvo que quedarse con su hija, tratando de que no se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, pero nos pidió que la llamáramos en cuanto supiéramos algo.

Fue una noche muy larga para todos.

* * *

Cuando amaneció, vislumbré a Edward en la linde del bosque, y acudí rauda a él tal y como había hecho el día anterior.

- Edward… - farfullé, lanzándome contra sus preparados brazos. – Dime que habéis encontrado algo… - rogué contra su pecho.

Sentí cómo Edward se envaraba, y supe instantáneamente que no tenían nada nuevo.

- No puede haberse esfumado así. – susurré, y sentí que iba a explotar de impotencia, preocupación y pánico.

- La hemos buscado por toda la Península. – susurró mi marido contra mi pelo. Su voz sonaba derrotada. – Los lobos han llegado hasta más allá de Canadá. No hay ni rastro de ella, Bella… No sé qué más hacer.

- ¿Dónde están ahora los lobos? – pregunté, mi voz ahogada por la intensidad de mis sentimientos.

- La mayoría han vuelto a sus casas para descansar. – comentó. – Reanudarán la búsqueda más tarde.

- ¿Y Jake? – volví a preguntar, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

- Él, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth y Sam siguen ahí afuera. – me contestó. – Han creado un perímetro de vigilancia, y planean rastrear los estados vecinos más tarde.

- ¿Qué hacen los demás? – demandé entonces, echando en falta a mi familia vampira.

- Jasper, Garrett y Emmett se han unido a la búsqueda de nómadas y aquelarres amigos para ampliar las posibilidades. – contestó. – Carlisle y Eleazar están intentando que los lobos descansen diciéndoles que ellos los relevarán durante unas horas, pero no están teniendo mucha suerte.

- No van a conseguir apartar a Jake de esto. – afirmé, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- No. – coincidió Edward con una inclinación de cabeza. - Él la ama, Bella. – dijo entonces suavemente. – Tanto como yo a ti. Ésto lo está destrozando por dentro. – se interrumpió un momento, suspirando profundamente. - Temo por él.

Me encogí ante esas palabras, sabiendo que eran más que ciertas. Si no la encontrábamos… ni siquiera podía pensar en esa posibilidad. Pero sabía que, en ese caso, Jacob jamás se recuperaría. Recordé aquél día en que Seth me contó por qué Renesmee se había vuelto intocable para los lobos, por qué la manada de Sam ya no podía matarla: "Ninguno de nosotros destruiríamos a uno de nuestros hermanos de ese modo". Me encogí de nuevo, pues sabía que el verbo "destruir" estaba usado en esa frase con toda la intención, y que realmente la pérdida de la persona imprimada conllevaba la destrucción del lobo.

- Voy a ir a buscarlo. – susurré entonces. Si yo estaba sufriendo lo indecible por mi hija, ¿cómo estaría sufriendo mi mejor amigo por su imprimada, por la chica que constituía literalmente su universo entero? El instinto maternal que siempre tenía por Jake me produjo el deseo de estar junto a él, de sufrir junto a él. Tenía que estar con él en estos momentos tan difíciles para ambos. Sin embargo, Edward apretó su agarre contra mis hombros de inmediato. Pero esta vez no me dejaría convencer. – Hablaré con él, intentaré traerlo para que descanse un poco. Puede que logre convencerlo para que vuelva.

- No quiero que salgas ahí afuera. – se negó Edward con determinación. – Hay algo muy raro en todo esto, y no quiero que te pongas en peligro.

Entrecerré los ojos, y una oleada de furia me recorrió el cuerpo. Me separé de él de un salto con un gruñido de rabia. Estaba fuera de mí. Jamás había estado tan furiosa con Edward.

- Mi hija está sola ahí afuera. – siseé con vehemencia. - ¿Crees que me importa ponerme en peligro? ¡Lo que me pueda pasar a mí es lo último que hay en mi mente ahora mismo!

- Lo sé, Bella. – intentó tranquilizarme, con las manos en alto. – Pero a mí sí me importa, ¿vale? No puedo perderte a ti también.

- No necesito que me protejas, Edward. – afirmé, y me sorprendió el veneno en mis palabras. Jamás le había hablado así. – Ya no. A ver cuándo te enteras de que yo ahora soy igual que tú. Ya no soy una débil mascota humana a la que cuidar. Acéptalo.

- Bella… - susurró él en tono arrepentido, pero yo negué con la cabeza.

Rápidamente y sin volverme a mirarle, eché a correr hacia el bosque, encontrando pronto el aroma inconfundible de mi mejor amigo.

Edward no me siguió.

* * *

_Sé que todos estais deseando saber qué le ha pasado a Nessie, pero me temo que eso va a tener que esperar, pues no está previsto hasta el final de la primera parte de esta historia. Y eso son varios capítulos, jejeje.  
Sólo os voy a decir una cosa, y no la voy a repetir: LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN.  
(Me he parecido a la película esa de "La Princesa Cisne", jejeje)._

_Y ahora, contesto anónimos:_

_Sofia Swan: ¿Que dónde está Nessie? xD Bueno, eso es lo que se están preguntando todos, ¿verdad? ;-)  
¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que te pueden Edward y su instinto paternal?  
Muchas gracias por tu review, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso!_

_Noe Black Cullen: ¡Hola, guapa! xD Me temo que "lo voy a dejar en lo más interesante" durante unos cuantos capítulos más, jejeje. Es lo que tiene crear un ambiente de misterio. Iré añadiendo pistas y cosas conforme avancen los capítulos, después involucraré a los Volturi... Ya iréis viendo, tengo muuuuchas cosas pensadas. Me encantó que me dijeras en el capítulo anterior que te parecía que estabas leyendo a Bella. Estoy intentando que los personajes sean lo más canon que mis capacidades descriptivas me permiten. Muchísimas gracias por escribir, de verdad. Tus reviews me animan un montón.  
¡Un beso muy grande, y hasta el domingo que viene!_

_Anónimo: Me alegra que te guste, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ;-) ¡Un beso, y gracias por escribir!_

_IsaBella: Hombre, tanto como perfecto... xD Me alegra mucho que te guste, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Gracias por escribir. ¡Un beso!_

_Seika: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por escribir. Estoy intentando crear un clima de misterio, por eso estoy omitiendo la información que no es estríctamente necesaria. Intento que el fic sea desde el punto de vista de la gente que busca a Nessie. Para saber lo que ha pasado todavía faltan unos cuantos capítulos en los que iré añadiendo pistas y esas cosas.  
Gracias de nuevo por escribir, y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un beso!_

_LUCY BLACK CULLEN: ¡Hola, y muchas gracias por escribir! Pues creo que esta historia va a ser un poco larga, así que tendrás capítulos para rato. ;-) Y teniendo en cuenta que actualizo cada domingo, pues ya sabes, hay que estar atentos. ¿Qué edad tienes? Y ya sabes, el que yo tenga 20 años no significa que sea más lista que tú. Conozco chicas de 15 años que escriben mucho mejor que yo. ;-)  
En cuanto a la película, sí, ya sabía que la estrenaban. Iré a verla la semana que viene, así que ya diré lo que me ha parecido en las notas de autor del siguiente capítulo.  
Gracias de nuevo por tu review, ¡y hasta la próxima!_

_Ardi_bea: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Pues claro que te conozco! Jejeje...  
Me alegra verte por aquí, espero que te quedes y leas el resto de la historia. ;-)  
¡Un beso, y muchas gracias por escribir! _

_¡GRACIAS DE NUEVO A TODOS! ¡¡¡Hasta el domingo que viene!!!_


	5. Poniendo orden

_¡Hola, gente!_

_Primero, ya sé que el domingo fue ayer y no hoy, pero es que ayer volví tarde a casa y tuve un día completito, con velada romántica junto a mi novio incluida. Y hacía tiempo que no teníamos un momento solos, para nosotros dos, así que me sentó muy bien. Cuando volví a casa hacia las 2 AM me enteré de que a la directora de "Crepúsculo" la habían echado, y me embarqué en un súper debate con la gente en internet, así que se me fue el tiempo. _

_Pero aquí estoy hoy subiendo capítulo, como siempre. _

_Segundo, mucha gente me está diciendo que quieren ver ya un punto de vista de Nessie. Lo siento, pero no va a poder ser. Tengo la mitad de la historia escrita, y lo que no tengo escrito lo tengo pensado. Nessie no saldrá hasta que no se desvele el misterio. En el próximo capítulo ya nombro a los Volturi, así que atentos, que comenzamos con lo bueno. _

_¡A leer! (Contesto anónimos al final)._

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Edward**

La observé marcharse, demasiado horrorizado como para correr tras ella o tratar de detenerla.

La había herido.

Otra vez.

Como si no ella no lo estuviera pasando lo suficientemente mal, había tenido que ir yo a aumentar su infelicidad sólo para preservar la mía. No podía ser más egoísta. Bella nunca había escatimado en esfuerzos para ayudar a sus seres queridos, y tampoco le había importado nunca ponerse en peligro si eso podía ayudar a otros. Y comprendía que ahora mismo le importara aún menos, pues se trataba de nuestra hija. Yo tampoco me había parado a considerar el riesgo de embarcarme en esta búsqueda. Porque era mi hija, y por ella daría mi existencia. ¿Tan difícil se me hacía el entender que a Bella le ocurría lo mismo?

En mi fuero interno, sabía que Bella tenía razón. Ella ya no era una muchachita humana, débil, patosa y demasiado valiente (o temeraria, según se mirara) para su propio bien. Tenía que confiar en que podía apañárselas sola. Pero no podía evitar preocuparme, ni sobreprotegerla. Si le pasaba algo a ella también, como le había ocurrido a Nessie…

Mi mente se bloqueó en ese momento por una descarga de dolor en lo más hondo de mi ser. No podía pensar ahora mismo en eso. No podía pensar en lo que le podía estar ocurriendo, o en lo que le podía haber ocurrido a mi hija. No podía.

Suspiré, calmándome poco a poco. Me disculparía con Bella cuando regresara. Ahora mejor que fuera a ver a Esme, Carmen… y todos los humanos que se habían presentado. Nessie era muy querida entre los Quileute. Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Rachel Black y Emily Uley… ¿quién hubiera pensado que nuestra alianza se extendería hasta los extremos de preocuparnos los unos por los otros? Podía escuchar cómo Sue consolaba a Esme, por ejemplo. Eso jamás hubiera podido ocurrir hacía unos años. Todo gracias a Renesmee.

Y a Jacob.

La propia Nessie dijo una vez que su historia con Jacob se parecía a la de los cuentos de hadas. Recordaba bien ese momento hacía unos años. Yo estaba recostado en el sofá de la casa principal con su cuerpecito, que aparentaba ocho años, acurrucado entre mis brazos. Con expresión pensativa y una sonrisita complacida, ella posó su mano sobre mi mejilla. Me mostró imágenes de sus cuentos, princesas y príncipes de reinos en guerra que se enamoraban y acababan con las guerras para siempre. Seguidamente, me mostró imágenes de ella misma y Jacob, de nuestra familia y de la manada, estableciendo una conexión. Yo reí quedamente. "Jacob no tiene nada de príncipe", dije. Ella sólo sonrió de forma dulce, y procedió a mostrarme imágenes de las pequeñas cosas que Jacob hacía a diario por ella. Su mensaje estaba claro: para ella, Jacob sí era un príncipe.

Fue la primera vez que comencé a comprender que el mecanismo de la imprimación no funcionaba sólo hacia uno de los lados. Era un mecanismo bilateral. Comencé a comprender lo importante que Jacob era y seguiría siendo para mi hija. Y esa lucha interna que todavía tenía a veces en esos tiempos cada vez que Jacob se la llevaba de nuestro lado desapareció por completo, permitiéndome desarrollar una gran relación de amistad y camaradería con él. Una relación clara y sincera que jamás creí que pudiera tener con Jacob Black.

Esperaba de verdad que Bella consiguiera traerlo de vuelta. El chico necesitaba descansar un rato, y pararse a pensar y a ver las cosas con perspectiva. Necesitábamos un plan. No podíamos peinar el mundo entero así como así. Necesitábamos establecer pautas, estrategias, prioridades. Lo necesitábamos a él.

Cuanto antes nos coordináramos, más eficientes seríamos.

Y antes la encontraríamos.

Porque la íbamos a encontrar, y mientras me dirigía hacia la casa, estuve seguro de ello.

La íbamos a encontrar.

* * *

- ¡Edward!

Abrí los brazos para recibir a Esme, quien me prodigó un maternal abrazo que inmediatamente me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

- Edward, hijo… - susurró Esme, mirándome a los ojos. - ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

Miré a mi alrededor brevemente. Carmen estaba de pie cerca de la escalera, y me ofrecía una mirada ansiosa. Rachel, Emily y Sue habían estado sentadas en el sofá, pero se habían levantado de golpe al oírme entrar por la puerta. Billy estaba en su silla de ruedas, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo. Podía leer en su mente sus preguntas acerca de Nessie, así como la preocupación y ansiedad por su hijo.

- No hay nada, mamá. – contesté a Esme, y mi voz sonó derrotada. – No hay rastro de ella. Estamos ante un callejón sin salida.

Esme se apretó de nuevo contra mi pecho, y los demás dejaron escapar jadeos y gemidos ante mis palabras.

- Pero, ¿qué puede haber pasado? – preguntó Carmen.

- ¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido el rastro? – preguntó Emily a la vez.

- Tiene que haber alguna forma de encontrarla. – susurró Rachel.

Sue y Billy guardaron silencio, aunque pude escuchar la pregunta del viejo Quileute en su mente, alta y clara.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

Me dirigí a él directamente.

- Bella está intentando convencerle de que venga a descansar un rato. – dije de forma suave. – Ha estado toda la noche peinando el bosque hasta Canadá. – Billy torció el gesto, pensando que era improbable que alguien pudiera sacar a su hijo de la búsqueda. Ni siquiera Bella.

Probablemente tenía razón…

Más preguntas llenaron el ambiente.

- ¿Sam?

- ¿Paul?

- ¿Mis hijos?

Emily, Rachel y Sue habían hablado a la vez.

- Paul ha vuelto a la Reserva, Rachel. – contesté primero a la joven hermana de Jacob mientras pasaba la mano suavemente por la espalda de Esme. – Quizás sería bueno que le llamases para que sepa que estás aquí.

- Le dejé una nota. – murmuró ella. Yo asentí, y me volví hacia Emily y Sue.

- Sam, Seth y Leah siguen con Jacob. – dije escuetamente. – Si Bella lo convence de volver durante un rato, supongo que ellos también se pasarán por aquí. Embry y Quil también estaban con ellos.

Todos asintieron, las dudas más urgentes resueltas. Sin embargo, ahora era peor, pues todas las mentes de la habitación estaban centradas en mi hija. Era algo inaguantable, y al cabo de unos minutos en silencio no pude soportarlo más. Ya tenía suficiente con mi propio miedo, no tenía por qué estar oyendo el de los demás.

- Creo… - susurré, apartando a Esme suavemente. – Creo que voy a ir a ver si ayudo a Bella. – fui hacia la puerta, y sentí todas las miradas sobre mi persona. – Necesitamos a Jacob, así como al resto de los lobos. No nos hace ningún bien que estén ahí afuera gastando energías. Necesitamos un plan.

Eso les dio que pensar.

Rápidamente, salí de casa, sin olvidarme de coger del porche los pantalones vaqueros que Esme había dejado allí para Jacob, y comencé a correr, siguiendo el aroma de mi esposa y esperando que se le hubiera pasado un poco el enfado. No nos habíamos peleado nunca, y no íbamos a empezar ahora, cuando más unidos necesitábamos estar.

Por el camino me encontré con Carlisle y Eleazar, que me dijeron que se marchaban junto con los demás a buscar aliados para que pudieran repartirse mejor y poder estar de vuelta por la mañana. Tras un breve intercambio con ellos, seguí corriendo en pos de Bella y los lobos. No quería entretenerme, pues aunque yo era el más rápido de la familia, los lobos podían correr mucho si se lo proponían.

Sin embargo, no tardé en encontrarlos.

Bella corría tras Jacob, intentando razonar con él diciéndole que tenía que descansar un rato, que no podía seguir buscando a lo loco. Pero pude ver en la mente del gran lobo que apenas estaba escuchando, y la verdad es que lo entendía. Yo tampoco escucharía si alguien me dijera que tenía que descansar y Bella estuviera desaparecida. Rápidamente, desintonicé los pensamientos del resto de los lobos para concentrarme en los suyos. Su mente era un caos. Pero era un caos ordenado en cierto sentido, pues los únicos pensamientos que estaba siguiendo eran los de encontrar a Renesmee. Los demás pensamientos desaparecían tan rápido que daba hasta vértigo. Comencé a leerlos rápidamente para saber a qué atenerme con él.

Sus pensamientos reflejaban miedo... Vale, eso lo teníamos todos.

Preocupación... Eso también era un sentimiento de todos.

Rabia… Sí, esa también la compartíamos.

Vacío... Era razonable teniendo en cuenta su vínculo con mi hija. Si los demás nos sentíamos vacíos sin ella, para él debía ser mucho peor.

Culpabilidad…

…

¿Culpabilidad?

Leí más adentro en ese pensamiento, sin dejar de perseguir a Bella y a los lobos, sintiéndome desconcertado. ¿Qué había hecho Jake para sentirse culpable?

Entonces lo entendí. No era lo que había hecho, sino lo que no había hecho. Jacob se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Sentía que era su deber proteger a su imprimada, y sentía que le había fallado. No sólo a ella, sino también a nosotros. Recordaba con amargura el momento en que Bella le confió el cuidado de la niña, durante nuestro encuentro con los Volturi. Le parecía que había traicionado esa confianza también. Se sentía impotente ante lo que había ocurrido, e indigno de Renesmee.

Aceleré. Para no estar concentrado más que en encontrar a Nessie, Jacob pensaba demasiado. Que Nessie hubiera desaparecido no era culpa de ninguno de nosotros, ni mucho menos de él, quien, por mucho que me pesara, había estado siempre ahí para protegerla y ayudarla.

- Jacob. – llamé.

De pronto, todo se detuvo. Los lobos, todos a una, se clavaron en el suelo volviéndose hacia mí. Bella también se volvió, y pude ver la sorpresa en sus facciones. No se había dado cuenta de que los había estado siguiendo. Fruncí el ceño ante el poco cuidado que había tenido mi esposa todo el rato, pero no dije nada. Por lo que podía leer en sus mentes, los lobos sí se habían dado cuenta, aunque pensaban que iba tras ellos sólo para acompañar a Bella. Pero cuando llamé a Jacob, todos pensaron a la vez que quizás tenía noticias que darles. Sólo esperaba que no volvieran a correr cuando supieran que no era así.

- Jake. – espiré. – Esto no puede seguir así. Tenemos que reunirnos todos, tenemos que planear el procedimiento a seguir. No podemos seguir dando palos en ciego. – tragué saliva, leyendo el dolor en la mente del lobo rojizo. – Te necesitamos, Jacob.

"Ella está aquí afuera" pensó él, y el pensamiento era frenético y ultrajado, como si pensara que yo estaba parando de buscar. Y no era así, por supuesto que no era así. Lo que ocurría era que yo había tenido tiempo de enfriar la mente y darme cuenta de que necesitábamos hacer algo más de lo que ya estábamos haciendo. Lo que teníamos que averiguar era el qué.

- Lo sé. – contesté, levantando las manos para apaciguarlo. – Pero está claro que no la vamos a encontrar con este procedimiento. Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa.

"Ella está aquí afuera" repitió Jacob, y su pelaje rojizo comenzó a temblar. "No puedo irme… no puedo abandonarla…"

- No la estás abandonando. – le aseguré. – Ella sabe que jamás harías una cosa así.

"Tengo que encontrarla…" el temblor del lobo era tal en ese momento que se le doblaron las patas. Seth estaba a su lado en un instante para sostenerlo. "No puedo dejar de buscarla… ¡tengo que encontrarla!"

Suspiré, sintiéndome muy cansado de pronto. Percibí la presencia de Bella a mi lado y su suave mano sobre mi brazo. Animándome, a pesar de la forma en que me había comportado antes. Le lancé una mirada profundamente agradecida, pero ella no apartaba su mirada del lobo rojizo.

"Jake" pensó Seth entonces. "Tiene razón, tío. Tenemos que volver. Tenemos que coordinarnos".

"No puedo…" el pensamiento fue menos que un murmullo en la mente de Jacob.

"Jacob Black" pensó Leah entonces firmemente. "Así no eres una gran ayuda para nadie. Tienes que tranquilizarte un poco, ¿vale? El chupasangres tiene razón".

Jacob le lanzó una mirada de ira ante la mención de que debía tranquilizarse, pero la loba no se achicó.

"Vamos, hermano" pensó Quil suavemente, acercándose y frotando su cabeza contra el lomo de Jacob. "Te juro que no vamos a parar de buscarla. Sabes que jamás haríamos una cosa así. Estaremos a tu lado todo el tiempo, Jake, pero ahora todos necesitamos organizarnos, ¿vale?"

Podía ver cómo los pensamientos de Jacob se ralentizaban poco a poco. Y cuanto más se ralentizaban, mayor era el dolor, el horror y la desesperación que lo abordaban. Me encogí un poco. Ahora podía ver por qué no había querido pararse a pensar. A pesar de que a mí me embargaban los mismos sentimientos, los suyos estaban a un nivel distinto. De pronto, recordé el infierno que había sentido aquella vez que pensé que Bella estaba muerta, y volví a encogerme. Bella posó su mirada en mí un instante, preocupada por la inquietud que emanaba de mi cuerpo.

"Vamos, Jake" pensó Embry, acercándose de la misma forma que Quil para frotar su cabeza contra el lomo de su mejor amigo. "Volvamos y pensemos las cosas con calma. Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte".

Jacob volvió su mirada al bosque, sacudiendo su rojiza cabeza varias veces. Todos podíamos leer la profunda añoranza en su mirada, mezclada con un profundo dolor.

- Hazlo por ella. – susurró Bella entonces, soltándome y dejándose caer de rodillas frente al lobo rojizo. – Hazlo por ella, Jake, y por mí. Volvamos a casa.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza y se dejó caer también, junto a Bella. Mi esposa entonces alzó los brazos y los pasó alrededor del cuello del gran lobo, enterrando su cabeza en el pelaje de su hombro. El lobo cerró los ojos, y dos grandes y solitarias lágrimas se escaparon por sus mejillas perdiéndose entre las hebras rojizas de su cuello.

Sabía que teníamos razón. Simplemente, le parecía horrible la idea de volver a casa cuando Nessie estaba en algún lugar fuera de ella, probablemente herida, sufriendo, o a saber qué más. Un gran nudo ató mi garganta al pensar en mi hija, y me encontré haciendo algo que nunca pensé que iba a hacer. Me dejé caer junto a ellos, un brazo alrededor de mi esposa, el otro sobre el tembloroso lomo del lobo, atrayéndolos a ambos en un férreo abrazo.

Y así, en esa postura, nos ofrecimos consuelo, compartimos nuestra agonía. Bella y yo, por nuestra amada hija. Jacob… por su alma gemela.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Jacob levantó la cabeza. Escuche en sus pensamientos su deseo por irnos cuanto antes.

"Cuanto antes vayamos, antes podremos ponernos en marcha después" pensó, cruzando su mirada ansiosa con la mía.

Asentí, y tomé a Bella de la cintura para separarla de Jacob. Inmediatamente, ella se refugió en mi pecho. Mi mirada se posó entonces en los demás lobos, que se habían mantenido a cierta distancia para darnos un poco de intimidad.

- ¿Sam? – llamé.

El gran lobo negro se acercó varios pasos, esperando.

- Sé que es mucho pedir. – comencé. – Pero me preguntaba si podía contar también con vuestra ayuda.

"Por supuesto que sí" pensó él indignado. "Jacob es nuestro hermano, y Nessie es parte de la familia. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

- Gracias. – suspiré, agradecido de veras por contar con su ayuda incondicional. Una ayuda que le debíamos a Jacob. - ¿Podríais reuniros con nosotros en mi casa?

"Convocaré a la manada" asintió con la cabeza. "Estaremos allí en tres cuartos de hora".

Asentí, y en cuanto el enorme lobo negro desapareció en la maleza, me volví hacia Jacob.

- ¿Vamos? – pregunté.

Jacob asintió lentamente, y con un breve ladrido, su manada se unió a él. Todos juntos, comenzamos a correr hacia nuestra casa. Sentía la mano de Bella firme contra la mía, y los pasos de los lobos pisándonos los talones. No tardamos más de media hora en llegar.

Con un suspiro, abrí camino, cruzando el claro que daba a la puerta principal.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora tienen que poner en comùn sus pensamientos y planear lo que van a hacer a continuación. _

_Contesto anónimos:_

_Majo Twilighter: ¡Hola, y gracias por tu review! ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? Espero que sí. Lo del olor tendrá su explicación, no te preocupes. ;-) Gracias de nuevo por escribir, y un saludo. _

_Larika: ¡Hola, y muchas gracias por escribir! Has tocado un punto muy importante en tu review, y es el encanto de Nessie. Ya verás por qué. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y nos vemos el próximo domingo, si te pasas por aquí. ¡Un beso!_

_Ardi_Bea: ¡Hola, guapísima! Pues sí, actualizo los domingos, aunque esta vez haya tardado un pelín más. xD Me alegra que te esté gustando, jeje. Me hace ilusión que la gente que conozco me deje reviews. ¡Un beso!_

_Noe_Black_Cullen: ¡Hola, guapa! Me alegro de que pienses que plasmo muy bien a los personajes, mi trabajo me cuesta. xD Sí que he visto la película, y me gustó mucho aunque tiene unos cuantos fallos, tanto de dirección como de edición y efectos especiales. ¿Te has enterado de que han echado a la directora? Y detrás de ella es posible que vaya el actor que hace de Jake, Taylor Lautner. Espero de verdad que no lo echen, porque lo hace genial. Es que ES Jacob. Y ahora que todos los fans hemos relacionado su cara con la del personaje, sería un error catastrófico cambiarlo. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡y nos vemos el próximo domingo! ¡Un beso!_

_¡Un beso a todos, y hasta la próxima!_


	6. Incertidumbre

_Aquí traigo un capítulo algo más largo de lo normal. Ya sabéis que los anónimos los contesto al final. _

_**IMPORTANTE**: Por otro lado, vuelvo a reiterar que muchos fans de la saga hemos comenzado una revolución contra Summit acerca de que quieran echar a Taylor Lautner (Jacob Black) de cara a "Luna Nueva". Por favor, si queréis ayudar, pasaos por el blog: http : // taylorisjacob . blogspot . com (copiad, pegad y quitad los espacios). _

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 5: Bella

LEED LA NOTA DE AUTOR.

Esperamos en el porche a que los lobos de la manada de Jacob cambiaran de fase en la maleza. Leah y Embry se quedaron afuera de guardia en forma de lobos, y los demás, Jacob a la cabeza, se apresuraron a reunirse con nosotros.

Antes de entrar, mi mejor amigo cruzó una breve mirada conmigo. Una mirada que me encogió el corazón. Acto seguido, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de uno de sus ajados vaqueros que Edward se había acordado de llevarle, clavó la vista en el suelo y siguió a mi marido al interior. Seth y Quil entraron tras él, y yo los seguí, dejando la puerta entreabierta a mi espalda para cuando llegaran Sam y su manada.

- ¡Jake!

El grito de alivio de Billy Black fue la primera reacción de la gente que esperaba dentro de la casa. Antes de cruzar el vestíbulo hasta la sala de estar, escuché el movimiento de la vieja silla del quileute contra el suelo.

- Hola, viejo… - me llegó el susurro de Jake. Su voz sonaba ronca, rota.

Nada más entrar en la sala, miré a mi alrededor, captando el ambiente con una sola ojeada gracias a mis agudos y rápidos sentidos. Carmen y Esme se hallaban de pie junto a la escalera, cogidas de la mano. A su lado, Sue Clearwater había puesto una de sus callosas manos sobre el brazo de Seth, el cual estaba usando su otra mano para pinzar el puente de su nariz con cansancio. Quil se había parado junto al joven Clearwater, y cambiaba su peso de una pierna a la otra visiblemente incómodo. Al otro lado, junto al sillón, Jacob, Rachel, Emily y Billy se hallaban hechos una piña. Edward se había quedado junto a la puerta antes de que yo entrara, y ahora se había colocado a mi lado pasando un brazo por mi cintura. Torcí el gesto un poco, pues sabía que tendríamos que hablar de la discusión que habíamos tenido hacía un rato. Pero no ahora. Ahora Renesmee era más importante.

Me centré en Jacob y las personas que lo rodeaban. Billy sujetaba una de las grandes manos de su hijo entre las suyas, Rachel había envuelto a su hermano en un fuerte abrazo que Jake le devolvía con su brazo libre, y Emily tenía una mano sobre la espalda del muchacho en un mudo gesto de consolación. Nadie hablaba.

A lo lejos, pude escuchar las grandes patas de los lobos de la manada de Sam, moviéndose hacia aquí. Y otro sonido. El del coche de Charlie. Torcí el gesto un poco, pues la presencia de Charlie iba a significar, o que nos viéramos obligados a esperar hasta que se fuera para empezar a hablar, o que Charlie se enterara de unas cuantas cosas más de esas que él no quería saber. Crucé una mirada con Edward, quien probablemente estaba pensando lo mismo dado el gesto resignado que por un momento cruzó su rostro. Jacob también volvió la cabeza hacia mí en un gesto desesperado y ligeramente contrariado. Me encogí de hombros y le hice un gesto tranquilizador. Con un mohín, me sorprendí pensando que, si hacia falta, cogería uno de esos anestésicos de Carlisle y se lo inyectaría a mi padre para ponerlo a dormir. Charlie sobreviviría. Mi hija era más importante en esos momentos.

Los lobos llegaron antes, por supuesto. Los que teníamos una capacidad auditiva excepcional escuchamos a Sam y los suyos detenerse entre la maleza y cambiar de fase. Luego, escuchamos una conversación en susurros mientras se ponían algo de ropa, y el saludo de todos los lobos a Embry, que pasaba por allí en su ronda alrededor de los terrenos de la familia. El coche de Charlie se asomó por la esquina al mismo tiempo que la manada de Sam entraba por la puerta. Todos excepto los más jóvenes, que seguramente se habían quedado junto a Embry y Leah vigilando los alrededores.

En cuanto entraron, Sam y Paul corrieron hacia sus imprimadas con una expresión mezcla de alivio y preocupación en sus rostros. Pude observar de reojo cómo Quil y Jared cambiaban el peso de una pierna a la otra con inquietud, y supuse que seguramente la desaparición de Nessie y el dolor de Jacob habían despertado todos los sentimientos de protección de los demás lobos imprimados. Cuando Rachel y Emily se separaron de Jacob para recibir a sus lobos, mi mejor amigo se soltó suavemente de su padre y se fue hacia la ventana, la misma ventana donde yo me había pasado gran parte de la tarde del día anterior esperando a mi hija sin poderme imaginar que ella no iba a volver. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Jacob se quedó parado allí, mirando hacia afuera, su labio inferior sobresaliendo ligeramente en el gesto de tristeza que yo conocía tan bien, pues lo había provocado numerosas veces en el pasado.

Todo el dolor y la preocupación por mi hija no impidieron que afloraran esos sentimientos maternales de protección que siempre había tenido hacia Jacob cuando él sufría. Su dolor siempre había sido mi dolor. Me solté de Edward y comencé a caminar hacia mi mejor amigo, pero en ese momento mi padre irrumpió con estruendo en la casa.

- ¡Bella! – me llamó, y su voz sonó seria y preocupada.

- Estamos aquí, Charlie. – dijo Esme rápidamente.

Los fuertes pasos de mi padre se acercaron a la sala de estar, y pronto me descubrió ahí, parada en medio de la sala, tan quieta como una estatua. Rápidamente se acercó a mí y me abrazó con un solo brazo, tal y como lo hacía siempre.

- ¿La habéis encontrado? – me preguntó ansioso.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, devolviéndole el abrazo con suavidad.

- No. – susurré.

Él suspiró, y se apartó de mí, mirando alrededor.

- ¿Estáis todos aquí? – preguntó entonces, sorprendido. Luego entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de rabia y se volvió hacia Edward. - ¿Por qué no la estáis buscando? – increpó.

- Papá… - le avisé con firmeza.

- No, Bella, déjame. – me interrumpió, sin dejar de mirar a Edward. – ¡Es tu hija! ¿Por qué no estás ahí afuera buscándola?

Edward rechinó los dientes, pero se abstuvo de contestar.

- Cálmate, Charlie. – murmuré entonces enfadada.

Mi padre se volvió hacia mí.

- ¡Bella! – me recriminó. - ¿Te parece bien que no haya nadie de la familia buscándola?

- Charlie. – todos nos volvimos hacia Jacob, quien había dejado de mirar por la ventana para volverse hacia nosotros, clavando su intensa mirada en la figura de mi padre. – Te aseguro que la hemos buscado por todas partes. Tú sabes lo que yo soy. Y cada vez sabes más cosas sobre nosotros, porque vives con los Clearwater. Sabes que nuestro olfato no falla. Ella no está ahí afuera. – lo dijo firmemente, aunque su voz se rompió un poco al final. – Créeme.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Jacob era incuestionable. Mi padre no pudo más que asentir, y acercarse al sofá arrastrando los pies con cansancio. Cuando por fin se sentó, levantó la vista hacia Jacob con expresión extraña, como evaluando su estado de ánimo. Observé cómo nos miraba a Edward y a mí, como si estuviera comparando nuestras expresiones con la de Jake. Probablemente le sorprendía que Jacob pareciera tan afectado. Quizás, aunque me doliera que fuera así (era mi hija al fin y al cabo), a Jake se le veía más afectado que a sus propios padres. De pronto, algo de lo que había dicho Jacob captó su atención.

- Si no está ahí afuera… - preguntó en un murmullo. - ¿Dónde está?

Sus palabras provocaron un cambio en el ambiente. Todos nos tensamos a la vez, y Jacob retomó su posición mirando por la ventana, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, su expresión, que se reflejaba en el cristal, muy atenta aunque no nos estuviera mirando directamente.

- Charlie. – habló Edward, con voz seria. Mi padre volvió la mirada hacia él en un gesto de interrogación. – Tengo que avisarte. Nos habíamos reunido aquí para discutir cómo encontrar a Renesmee. Y habrá nociones que definitivamente vamos a usar aquí y que pertenecen al grupo de las que no quieres oír.

- Ahora mismo eso es lo que menos me importa. – musitó mi padre frunciendo el ceño.

- Puede ser peligroso para ti saber más sobre nosotros. – insistió Edward.

Charlie volvió la vista hacia mí, y después miró de nuevo a Edward. Supe cual era su decisión antes incluso de que hablara.

- No me importa. – decidió hoscamente. – Me quedo aquí. Me quedo con Bella.

- De acuerdo entonces. – suspiró Edward, y sin que hubiera más preámbulo, Carmen y Esme se pusieron a su lado, y la manada de Sam junto a las imprimadas se desplegó al otro lado. La manada de Jacob se colocó discretamente al lado de su Alpha, junto a la ventana, solo que mirando hacia los demás en vez de a través del cristal. Yo decidí sentarme junto a mi padre, sospechando que necesitaría algo de apoyo conforme se fuera enterando de cosas, y le tomé la mano con suavidad, disfrutando de su calidez.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, mientras todos nos preguntábamos cómo enfocar el asunto. Fue Seth quien se decidió a ser el primero en hablar.

- Edward… - llamó, su rostro tenso en un gesto de desconcierto. – El rastro de Nessie terminaba muy cerca de la casa, lo bastante cerca para tu don. ¿No escuchaste nada extraño?

Jadeé al oír su pregunta, pues no se me había ocurrido. ¿No habría oído Edward la mente de Nessie pidiendo ayuda? ¿Y la de lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho daño?

Pero sólo teníamos que mirar la cara de mi marido para saber que no. Su gesto de intensa frustración era lo suficientemente patente.

- Nada. – contestó. – Debería haberla oído. Y estaba prestando atención, os lo aseguro. Sus pensamientos no me llegaron, y tampoco ningún otro excepto los de la gente de la casa.

- Eso es muy extraño. - murmuró Seth, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Es como si algo hubiera bloqueado sus pensamientos. – siguió Edward.

- Yo no. – me apresuré a añadir.

- Lo sé. – me tranquilizó Edward con un gesto suave.

- ¿Creéis que el rastro también podría estar bloqueado? – preguntó Sam, y todos nos volvimos hacia él, ponderando esa nueva posibilidad. – Al fin y al cabo, no había ningún efluvio extraño, y el rastro de Renesmee desaparecía de golpe.

- Es posible. – murmuró Edward.

- Entonces… - susurré. - ¿Es algo que puede bloquear nuestros sentidos? ¿Incluso aquellos sextos sentidos, como el de Edward, Jasper o Alice?

- Y mi lazo con ella… - nos llegó el susurro atormentado de Jacob, tan bajito que seguramente los humanos de la habitación no lo habían llegado a escuchar.

- ¿Jake? – llamé. - ¿A qué te refieres?

El aludido se volvió hacia nosotros, y pegué un respingo, pues no estaba preparada para vislumbrar la profundidad de su sufrimiento sin la cuidadosa fachada que había construido mientras estaba centrado en buscar a Renesmee. Un sufrimiento que le daba un aspecto… inhumano. De pronto, Jacob cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de una forma que yo conocía muy bien. Como si tuviera un gran agujero en su pecho y necesitara esa sujeción de forma que su cuerpo no se partiera en dos. Su dolor era palpable, casi visible, y nos quitó la respiración a todos, ya fuéramos lobos, vampiros o humanos. Sentí la mano de mi padre apretar la mía, y supe que él también había reconocido ese gesto, y esa expresión. Las observó en mí durante mucho tiempo hacía unos años. Sentí la urgencia de levantarme y tratar de consolarlo, pero me sentía congelada en mi sitio, y sabía que no había consolación posible para él excepto volver a tener a Renesmee entre sus brazos. Sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, Jacob se estremeció.

- No la siento. – susurró, y su agarre sobre su pecho aumentó. – Normalmente siento esa conexión. – explicó, con voz algo más fuerte, aunque temblorosa. – Normalmente siento ese poder que me atrae hacia ella, esa fuerza gravitatoria que ella impone sobre mí y que me indica siempre hacia dónde tengo que ir para encontrarla. Pero no está, y no logro... no puedo encontrarla. – de pronto, Jacob conectó su mirada con la mía. Sus ojos estaban vacíos de toda emoción que no fuera un intenso sufrimiento cargado de impotencia y desesperación. Durante un momento, pude entender perfectamente los entresijos de una imprimación, y hasta dónde llegaba esa increíble magia. – Simplemente estoy flotando, Bella. – volvió a susurrar con voz derrotada, su cuerpo temblando incontrolable. – Estoy flotando, porque lo que me ata a este mundo… ella… no está, Bells. No está.

Quil y Seth, los dos a la vez, pusieron una mano en cada hombro de Jacob. No dijeron nada, y supuse que, al igual que yo, se habían quedado sin palabras. Al cabo de un minuto fue Sam, con voz temblorosa, el que habló.

- Es imposible… - murmuró, y su mirada voló hacia el rostro de Emily, quien sollozaba calladamente a su lado. En ese momento, el gesto de Sam, tan cuidadosamente neutro siempre, era demudado. - ¿Qué…? – se interrumpió, tragando saliva, y apretó el cuerpo de Emily contra el suyo. - ¿Qué puede ser lo bastante… fuerte… como para bloquear un lazo como el de la imprimación?

- ¿Qué es una imprimación?

Fue la suave voz de Carmen la que preguntó, y todos nos volvimos hacia ella, sin saber cómo contestar.

- Es… - Edward se interrumpió, y pidió permiso a Sam con la mirada para explicar un concepto que tenía que ver con las manadas a un vampiro extraño a la familia. Sam asintió levemente con la cabeza, permitiendo el intercambio de información. Pude sentir que la atención de mi padre se agudizaba todavía más a mi lado. Seguramente iba a tener que pasar por una difícil conversación con él cuando las cosas se calmaran. – Es un fenómeno que tiene que ver con los lobos. – explicó Edward suavemente. – Es casi mágico. Se podría describir como la forma en que los lobos encuentran a sus parejas, pero… no es exactamente así. – Edward se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam, quien asintió ligeramente, dando a entender que lo estaba explicando de forma correcta. – Digamos que los lobos encuentran a sus almas gemelas mediante este fenómeno. La primera vez que ve a la chica en cuestión, el lobo desarrolla una conexión muy profunda hacia ella. La chica se convierte en el centro de su universo, en lo único que lo ata a la vida. Desde ese momento, el lobo vive por y para ella.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos instantes, y después Carmen volvió a hablar.

- ¿Entonces Jacob y Nessie…?

No terminó la pregunta, pero Edward leyó sus pensamientos.

- Exacto. – contestó. – Jacob se imprimó con Renesmee en cuanto la vio, hace ya ocho años.

La mano de mi padre se agarrotó sobre la mía, y me volví a mirarlo con disimulo. Su rostro estaba pálido por el esfuerzo de comprender todo lo que se le estaba desvelando, y miraba a Jacob de una forma casi hostil. Eso me sorprendió, dado que mi padre quería a Jacob como si fuera su propio hijo.

- Te equivocas, Charlie. – dijo Edward, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Con un respingo, mi padre se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Cómo…? – comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo de pronto. – Oh… ¿A… a eso os referíais con lo de los… pensamientos? – balbucear no era común en mi padre, y me removí inquieta a su lado. Pude sentir que Sue se acercaba por detrás y ponía la mano sobre el hombro de mi padre en un gesto de apoyo.

Edward asintió ligeramente, y sus ojos eran cuidadosos.

- Puedo leer los pensamientos de todo el mundo. – explicó mi marido entonces, de forma casual. – Excepto los de Bella. Y tengo cierto problema con los tuyos, pues no me llegan nítidos. Aunque sí soy capaz de leerlos, o más bien de intuirlos.

- Entonces… - balbuceó mi padre, poniéndose verde por momentos. Me pregunté si no estaría siendo todo esto demasiado para él.

- Sí. – contestó Edward con una triste sonrisa. – Siempre he sabido lo que pensabas de mí.

Mi padre juró por lo bajo, y la misma sonrisa triste que mi marido tenía en el rostro acudió a mis labios.

- No importa, Charlie. – afirmó Edward suavemente. – Pero… - lanzó una mirada de reojo a Jake, y me pregunté qué habría estado pensando mi padre minutos atrás. – Antes te equivocabas. No funciona así.

- Tú has dicho que era una forma de encontrar a sus parejas. – puntualizó Charlie, y su gesto hostil y asqueado volvió a dirigirse hacia Jacob. – Hace ocho años ella era un… un bebé. ¿Cómo habéis podido consentir algo así? Jamás hubiera pensado que Jacob pudiera ser un…

Entonces lo comprendí, y solté su mano para ponerme en pie, tan rápido que su visión humana apenas captó el movimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y supe que lo había asustado, pero me dio igual. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, fue el propio Jacob quien se volvió hacia él, su rostro tan lívido de rabia como el mío.

- Si estás insinuando que hace ocho años tuve pensamientos sexuales hacia un bebé, ya puedes largarte de aquí, Charlie, porque no estas entendiendo nada. – escupió, con rabia. Su cuerpo tembló tan violentamente que las dos manadas en pleno se apresuraron a ponerse a su alrededor, en guardia. - ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño? ¡¿No has entendido nada en absoluto de todo lo que te han contado?!

Mi padre fue a contestar, pero Billy intervino antes de que la cosa se desmadrara.

- Prácticamente has criado a mi hijo conmigo, Charlie Swan. – habló el viejo quileute desde su silla de ruedas junto al sofá, en tono relajado. Su gesto era condescendiente, y supe que comprendía la dificultad de mi padre para entender el concepto de una imprimación. Agradecí en mi fuero interno que no se enfadara con él, aunque ni Jake ni yo habíamos podido evitarlo. – Deberías saber que él no es capaz de algo así. Una imprimación significa que el lobo estará siempre al lado de la chica, y será lo que ella necesite que sea. Y con eso me refiero a ser un padre, un hermano, un amigo… o su pareja, si eso es lo que ella quiere. – Charlie pareció apaciguarse ligeramente ante esa explicación, y sus ojos se suavizaron notablemente. – Y Jake no es el único que se ha imprimado con un bebé. Quizás pueda explicártelo alguien más. ¿Quil? – llamó.

El aludido se separó de Jacob y se adelantó un paso hacia Charlie. Su rostro también estaba lleno de ira, pues la implicación que Charlie había asumido de la imprimación de Jacob también se le aplicaba a él.

- Claire tenía dos años cuando me imprimé con ella. – murmuró con frialdad. – Ahora tiene once. Y te puedo asegurar que no siento hacia ella nada romántico. – escupió, enfadado. – Solo quiero que sea feliz. Y que esté a salvo, siempre. – de pronto, su tono de voz se volvió apasionado. – Y tampoco tengo ninguna prisa porque crezca, ninguna prisa porque nuestra relación cambie. Al contrario. Quiero disfrutar de su infancia tanto como pueda. – su mirada se suavizó de pronto, y una dulce sonrisa adornó su moreno rostro. - Ella es… ella es mi vida, Charlie. Y lo va a ser siempre. Pero eso no quiere decir que la quiera de ese modo. Aún no.

- Claire es mi sobrina. – intervino Emily con voz temblorosa, y todos nos volvimos hacia ella. - Créeme, Charlie, jamás dejaría que Quil se acercara a ella si sus intenciones no fueran las mejores para ella. Y yo… - la mirada de Emily se centró en su Sam, y era fácil distinguir la adoración que ambos sentían hacia la otra persona. – Yo también soy una de las chicas imprimadas. No hay nada de malo en ello.

- Yo también soy una de las imprimadas. – interrumpió Rachel. Su mirada era fiera, y apretaba firmemente la mano de su Paul. En ese momento realmente capté el increíble parecido que tenía con su hermano. Como una especie de aura salvaje y a la vez majestuosa, acentuada en su penetrante mirada color negro. – Y lo agradezco todos los días, pues jamás había sido tan feliz.

Tras todo este despliegue de protestas, Charlie tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

- De verdad, papá. – bufé entonces, aprovechando mi oportunidad. - ¿Crees que Edward y yo hubiéramos permitido que Jake se acercara a ella si las cosas fueran como tú las has pensado?

- N-no, claro que no. – masculló mi padre. Después se volvió hacia Jacob, quien todavía lo miraba enrabietado. – Lo siento, Jake. Supongo que soy demasiado obtuso para todas estas cosas.

Jacob respiró hondo y asintió, sus ojos suavizándose ligeramente, para volverse después hacia la ventana de nuevo.

- Y ahora, ¿podríamos volver al tema en cuestión? – murmuró hoscamente.

Se escuchó un murmullo de asentimiento por toda la sala, y fue Sam quien se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar.

- Tenemos un… ser, o lo que sea, que bloquea nuestros sentidos, vuestros sextos sentidos e incluso el vínculo de la imprimación. – resumió Sam. - ¿Qué puede ser?

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la habitación, y pude imaginarme nuestros cerebros moviendo engranajes a máxima velocidad.

- ¿Creéis que pueda ser algo nuevo? – musitó entonces Seth. – Quiero decir, ¿algo que no hayamos visto antes?

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

- Podría ser cualquier cosa. – susurró.

- No hay muchas cosas que puedan dañarla a ella. – intervino Esme. – Sólo seres como nosotros, como vosotros… y algunos más que, sinceramente, no han aparecido nunca por aquí.

- Sí, pero… ¿algo que bloquea su efluvio, o que no deja efluvio? – oí decir a Carmen con voz suave.

- Podría ser uno de nosotros… - sugerí entonces yo. – Con un don.

- Eso es también factible. – secundó Edward. – Tendré que preguntarle a Carlisle si conoce algo así. – se interrumpió un momento, y luego frunció el ceño. – Pero que sea desconocido o conocido, ahora mismo no importa demasiado. Lo que sí importa es cómo vamos a encontrar a mi hija.

- No tenemos un rastro que seguir, ni la menor idea de lo que puede haber pasado allá en el bosque. – murmuró Sam. - ¿Qué más podemos hacer para encontrarla? Tiene que haber otra forma…

- Si sólo tuviéramos una pista desde la que comenzar… - susurró Edward con voz tensa.

- Pero no tenemos nada. – suspiró Sam, pasándose una mano por la cara en un gesto abatido. - ¿Crees que alguno de tus amigos, de esos que los vuestros han ido a avisar, podrá ayudarnos de alguna forma?

- No, a no ser que la hayan visto o hayan escuchado de alguien que quisiera… - observé como Edward tomaba aire casi imperceptiblemente antes de seguir. - …dañarla de alguna forma.

- ¿Cuándo sabremos algo de ellos? – preguntó Sam.

- Durante esta noche y mañana. – contestó Edward. – Hemos mantenido el contacto estos años, y no les costará mucho encontrarlos a todos.

- Tendremos que esperar a ver si… - comenzó Sam.

- Yo no voy a esperar hasta mañana para que nos digan que nadie sabe nada de este asunto. – interrumpió Jacob en tono bajo, aunque de alguna forma reverberó en toda la sala. - Porque eso es lo que nos van a decir. Y yo no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados hasta mañana, sin hacer nada, cuando ella está a saber dónde, y con quién, y… y cómo.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos hasta mañana, Jake? – preguntó Edward exasperado, volviéndose hacia mi mejor amigo. – Podemos peinar los bosques cuantas veces quieras, pero no vamos a encontrar nada nuevo. ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Dónde sugieres que empecemos?

El nuevo silencio que surgió en ese instante me frustró. ¿Es que nunca íbamos a encontrar una solución? Mi hija estaba perdida por algún lugar, sola y herida, y no había forma de encontrarla. No me había sentido más impotente en toda mi vida.

- Demetri… - susurró Jacob de pronto.

Los que conocíamos ese nombre, no pudimos evitar jadear.

* * *

_¡¡¡Oooooh!!! Jake y sus ideas de bombero, jejeje. Contesto anónimos: _

_Ardi_Bea: En "Amanecer", en la manada de Jacob acaban Seth, Leah, Quil y Embry. El resto siguen con Sam. Me alegro de que te guste, y gracias por escribir. ¡Un beso! _

_Sofia Swan: Me voy a poner en plan Edward y te voy a pedir que me cuentes tus teorías, a parte de la del Hijo de la Luna (parece que estemos hablando de la canción de Mecano... xDDD). Me gustaría oír las teorías de los lectores, porque así veo si lo estoy haciendo bien y es misterioso o si la gente sabe por dónde van los tiros. ¡Gracias por escribir! Un beso._

_LUCY BLACK CULLEN: ¡Hola! A mí también me encanta la fantasía. Procuraré seguir actualizando regularmente, tenga universidad o no. Aunque en exámenes a lo mejor tendréis que ser pacientes. xD Muchísimas gracias por escribir. ¡Un beso!_

_Larika: Me alegro de que seáis capaces de sentir el dolor de los personajes con lo que escribo. La verdad es que cuesta bastante llegar a expresar algo. xD ¡Un beso, y gracias por escribir!_

_

* * *

_

Y eso es to-, eso es to-, eso es todo amigos... xDDDD

_¡¡¡¡Y ya sabéis, ayudad al movimiento NO TAYLOR, NO FANS!!!! _


	7. La espera siempre es lo peor

_u_u_

_Sí, lo sé. Podéis reñirme todo lo que queráis. Sé que he sido una mala chica y no he actualizado el domingo, como prometí. Pero es que... uf... ¿no os ha pasado que cuando llegan las vacaciones tenéis menos tiempo que cuando no hay vacaciones? Parece como que lo quieres hacer todo a la vez, y de pronto te falta el tiempo por todos lados. Sé que no es excusa, pero bueno, es lo que me ha pasado. _

_Ayer y antes de ayer me pasé el día entero horneando galletas de Navidad, y también haciendo una tarta de manzana para el postre de Nochebuena (yo soy la que se encarga de la repostería en casa... xD Me encanta la repostería. Y cocinar, pero de eso se encarga más mi madre porque lo hace mejor. Pero yo soy la que hace los dulces, jejeje...). _

_Además, yo soy la que lleva el blog del Movimiento Pro-Taylor, y con eso de que hay que escribir en bilingüe y tenerlo actualizado, pues la verdad es que me quita muchísimo tiempo. Por cierto, y hablando del blog, por favor, visitadlo y corred la voz. Y mandad carta, que es importante que luchemos para conseguir que no echen a Taylor. Y menos para coger al egocéntrico de Michael Copon, que entre lo mal actor que es y lo chulo que se comporta en cada entrevista, lo único que puede pasar es que estropee a Jacob._

_¿Habéis visto la entrevista que le hicieron a Copon hace unos días? Conforme la leía me iba pareciendo tan súmamente poco profesional, tan inmaduro y tan chulo, que os juro que si lo cogen para hacer de Jacob no voy a ver la película. Ni siquiera bajándomela de internet. Nada. No me cabe en la cabeza como puede ser que un chaval de 16 años se esté comportando de forma más madura y más profesional que un hombre de 26. Me parece muy fuerte que Taylor se esté comportando de forma adulta, y que el tal Copon parezca un crío cada vez que abre la boca._

_En fin, dicho todo ésto, os dejo que leáis. ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! ^^_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 6: Jacob

Pude oír los jadeos de sorpresa que se levantaron a mi alrededor ante la mención de ese nombre, pero no me volví. No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana. Todo mi ser me empujaba a salir al bosque, a seguir buscándola, y la oscuridad entre los árboles atraía mi mirada de forma casi irresistible.

- ¿Qué? – escuché la voz débil de Bella cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

- ¿Demetri? – jadeó Esme.

- ¿Estás loco? – preguntó Sam.

Podía entender la sorpresa de todo el mundo. Los Volturi casi habían sido un tema tabú desde aquél día hacía ya 7 años en que casi nos enfrentamos a ellos, y obviamente a nadie se le había ocurrido pedirles ayuda. También debía sorprenderles que hubiera sido precisamente yo, quien los odiaba a muerte, el que sugiriera ponerse en contacto con ellos. Pero realmente no había otra opción. No había otra forma de encontrarla.

Y yo tenía que encontrarla.

- No creo que involucrar a los Volturi sea una buena idea… - razonó Carmen, y su negativa me envaró.

- Ese tío tiene un don para encontrar a la gente, ¿no? – pregunté, a la defensiva. Pude notar cómo la idea me devolvía la esperanza de encontrarla, y esa esperanza me llenó de fuerzas para argumentar a favor de mi sugerencia. – Él puede encontrarla.

- Sí, pero… - protestó Carmen. – Los Volturi no son una opción segura. Todavía estarán rabiosos por lo que pasó hace 7 años. ¿Quién sabe lo que acarrearía atraer su mirada de nuevo hacia nosotros?

- Jake, ¿de verdad quieres involucrar a esas garrapatas? – preguntó Sam. - ¿Has olvidado que hace 7 años intentaron matar a Nessie? ¿A todos nosotros?

- No, no lo he olvidado, gracias, Sam. – dije sarcásticamente.

- ¿Y aún así quieres atraer su atención? – siguió preguntando Sam con un ligero tono de incredulidad manchando su habitualmente neutra voz.

Con esfuerzo, desvié la mirada del bosque y me volví hacia Sam, fijando mis ojos sobre los suyos.

- Tengo que encontrarla. – señalé en voz baja, y sin apenas percatarme de ello, mi tono de voz rezumó autoridad. La autoridad del legítimo Alpha. – Y él puede encontrarla. Es el único que puede encontrarla sin rastro. ¿Qué harías tú si fuera Emily?

Las órdenes de un Alpha no funcionaban en forma humana, y menos si la otra persona también era un Alpha, pero Sam tuvo que agachar la mirada de todas formas. Paseé mi mirada por el resto de mis hermanos, y ninguno esbozó ninguna queja. Quil y Seth incluso asintieron levemente, y supe que tenía su respaldo.

- Involucrar a los Volturi es demasiado arriesgado. – volvió a decir Carmen, y su voz contenía un deje de ruego y miedo.

- Es la única forma de encontrarla. – susurré, y mi voz sonó dolorida.

- ¿Y si el don de Demetri tampoco funciona? – preguntó Carmen entonces.

- ¿Y si funciona? – contraataqué, y mi voz adquirió un ligero tono de súplica conforme mi desesperación aumentaba. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta? ¿No entendían que era nuestra única oportunidad de encontrarla? ¿Que era mi única oportunidad de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado?

- Tiene razón.

Me volví hacia Edward algo sorprendido. Irónicamente, en los peores momentos de mi vida él y yo siempre parecíamos estar en sintonía.

- Tiene razón. – repitió. – Demetri es el único que puede encontrarla dadas las circunstancias.

- Edward… - susurró Bella, y su voz sonó aterrorizada.

Entré en pánico. Si Bella se oponía, Edward acabaría oponiéndose también. Y yo no podía permitirlo, porque si lo hacía… si lo hacía, entonces… jamás podríamos encontrarla solos. No así. Prefería tener a los Cullen conmigo, pero en ese momento supe que si hiciera falta iría yo solo. No perdía nada por intentar convencerlos, claro.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, y me acerqué a donde Bella estaba sentada junto a Charlie. Ella levantó la vista hacia mí, y no sé que vio en mis ojos, pero los suyos se llenaron súbitamente de tristeza. Me dejé caer de rodillas delante de ella, y le cogí ambas manos.

- Bells… - susurré, comenzando a respirar de forma irregular. El miedo y el dolor que estaba sintiendo eran tan fuertes que cada inspiración me costaba un gran esfuerzo. No iba a volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que tuviera de nuevo a Renesmee entre mis brazos. – Bells, dime qué más puedo hacer. – supliqué, con voz temblorosa. – Dime que otra cosa puedo hacer para encontrarla, y lo haré. Yo tampoco quiero involucrar a esos… - me interrumpí rápidamente, respirando hondo para calmar la súbita ira que había nacido en mi interior ante el recuerdo de esas garrapatas. – Pero, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer por ella ahora?

Mi mejor amiga cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor, y apretó mis manos con suavidad. Se hizo un silencio absoluto. No se oía ni una respiración.

- No hay nada más. – susurró Bella al cabo de unos momentos. – Sólo Demetri.

Respiré aliviado, y bajé la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre su regazo. Ella comenzó entonces a acariciarme el pelo, tal y como hacía cuando yo estaba en forma de lobo y ella todavía era humana. Con una ligera sorpresa, descubrí que ese simple gesto me había traído más consuelo que ninguna de las cosas que me habían dicho, que ninguno de los gestos que mis hermanos o mi familia me habían ofrecido. El dolor que ambos compartíamos nos convirtió de nuevo en Bella y Jacob a secas. En esos dos muchachos que una vez habían dependido el uno del otro simplemente para respirar. Entendí que ni Edward ni Nessie podrían cambiar la forma en que Bella y yo nos comprendíamos el uno al otro, la forma en que conectábamos, la forma en que, cuando no había consuelo posible, nos las arreglábamos para ayudarnos el uno al otro. El consuelo que ellos nos brindaban era distinto. Consolaba, por supuesto que sí, al fin y al cabo Nessie y Edward eran nuestras almas gemelas. Pero era… distinto. Y Bella sabía exactamente lo que yo estaba sintiendo, pues no era un sentimiento nuevo para ella. Yo lo había visto pasar por sus ojos años atrás.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió, y con mayor sorpresa me descubrí sollozando en el duro y frío regazo de mi mejor amiga. No había sido capaz de dejarme llevar por todo lo que me estaba pasando por dentro hasta ese momento, pues parecía que mis ojos se habían secado para siempre. Y ahora, con un simple gesto de Bella, ya no había vuelta posible, pues todo el torrente de terror, dolor, pérdida y nostalgia se había desatado. Era imparable. Sentí el cuerpo de Bella sacudiéndose bajo el mío, y supe que, si ella todavía tuviera lágrimas que llorar, sus sollozos serían tan violentos como los míos.

* * *

Pasó un tiempo antes de que ambos pudiéramos tranquilizarnos. Cuando por fin levanté la mirada descubrí que todos los demás habían dejado el salón, seguramente para concedernos un poco de privacidad. Bella y yo nos miramos a los ojos, esos ojos que, aunque eran dorados y no del color marrón chocolate que había tenido cuando era humana (el mismo color que había heredado Nessie), seguían siendo cien por cien Bella.

- Oh, Jacob… - susurró ella, poniéndome una mano fría en la mejilla.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, y ambos nos levantamos de golpe. Edward, haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, entró al salón y lo cogió en un instante, sin dejarlo sonar apenas un tono. Escuché la voz al otro lado del teléfono en cuanto Edward saludó.

Era Carlisle.

- En Egipto no saben nada. – dijo el doctor, con voz derrotada. – He llamado a los demás, y excepto Alice, que todavía no ha encontrado a Nahuel y su tía, tampoco han descubierto nada nuevo. Pero todos nuestros amigos están sobre aviso.

Edward suspiró.

- Habéis sido muy rápidos. – murmuró. – Carlisle, escucha... – durante unos minutos, Edward se dedicó a resumirle todo lo que habíamos hablado en nuestra pequeña reunión. Pronto, llegó al tema en cuestión. - Hemos considerado la idea de involucrar a Demetri. Él podría encontrarla en un segundo, y…

- ¿Quieres involucrar a los Volturi? – me llegó la voz alarmada del doctor.

- ¿Hay alguna otra opción? – preguntó Edward lentamente.

Carlisle no contestó, y Edward guardó silencio, dándole tiempo para considerarlo.

- Tienes razón. – dijo Carlisle al fin, y su voz sonó derrotada. – Llamaré a los demás. Nos vemos en Italia. Coged el primer avión que podáis.

- No hace falta que vengan todos. – dijo Edward. – Iremos Bella, Jazz, Em, Jacob, tú y yo.

- No creo que Jacob fuera muy bienvenido en Volterra. – dijo rápidamente Carlisle con tono dubitativo.

La mirada de Edward se encontró con la mía durante un segundo. Ni siquiera le hizo falta leerme los pensamientos.

- No se va a quedar atrás. – sentenció.

El suspiro de Carlisle sonó muy cansado.

- Está bien. Dejaremos claro que está bajo nuestra protección.

Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba eso de estar bajo la protección de nadie. Pero seguramente sería lo más correcto. Al fin y al cabo, el odio que yo sentía hacia esas sanguijuelas sanguinarias era totalmente recíproco. Me dejé caer en el sillón con cansancio mientras Edward pulía los detalles con el doctor.

- Nos veremos allí. – dijo Edward entonces. – Manda a los demás a casa. Que ayuden a los lobos a seguir buscando. Y en cuanto a Alice, si no los encuentra durante el día de hoy, que vuelva a casa.

- De acuerdo. – accedió Carlisle.

Sin más dilación, Edward colgó el teléfono, y volvió a descolgar para llamar al aeropuerto. En ese momento, escuché los pasos de Leah en forma humana acercándose a la puerta. Sabía que a Leah no le gustaba entrar en la casa de los Cullen, así que me levanté con cansancio y me dirigí al vestíbulo. Leah me esperaba en el porche.

- ¿Los demás? – pregunté suavemente.

- Recorriendo el bosque. – me contestó. – Hemos hecho varios perímetros, y nos hemos repartido. Si algo cruza, si algo ocurre, no se nos pasará por alto.

Asentí, agradeciendo el esfuerzo con la mirada. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

- He oído que te marchas a Italia a buscar a esos dráculas asesinos. – comentó entonces, sin mirarme.

- Ahá. – respondí con desgana. – El tal Demetri tiene un don con el que puede encontrar a Nessie.

- Voy a ir contigo. – susurró ella entonces, todavía sin mirarme.

Eso me sorprendió tanto que me quedé instantáneamente sin habla. Cuando, tras unos segundos, pude volver a hablar, sólo una palabra salió de mis labios.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – pregunté.

- Voy a ir contigo. – repitió Leah, con voz más fuerte, esta vez mirándome a los ojos con seriedad.

- No. – me negué. – No voy a ponerte en peligro. Tienes que quedarte con la manada.

Leah entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora, pero no me amedrenté. Yo no estaba en condiciones de ocuparme de nadie, y no me cabía espacio en mi mente para preocuparme de ella. Lo único que me importaba de verdad en esos momentos era Nessie.

- Voy a ir contigo, Jacob Black. – murmuró. - ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir solo a la guarida de esos monstruos?

- No voy a ir solo. – señalé con cansancio. – Voy con los Cullen.

Leah enarcó una ceja.

- Cuando dije "solo" me refería a ti como parte de las manadas. – aclaró con voz dura cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. – Tú no eres un Cullen, Jake. Eres uno de nosotros.

- Leah… - comencé, una oleada de cansancio ciñéndose sobre mí. Me apoyé en la pared junto a la puerta, dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, agotado. No podía lidiar con eso. No tenía fuerzas, ni energías, ni mentalidad para enfrentarme a una discusión con Leah. – Por favor.

- No, Jake. – susurró ella. – Si quieres que me quede, tendrás que ordenármelo.

Ante eso, abrí los ojos y la miré a la cara. Su expresión se había suavizado, y un insólito gesto de preocupación le aniñaba el rostro. Instantáneamente, mi expresión también se suavizó.

- Jake… - susurró ella de nuevo, acercándose a mí y poniéndome una mano sobre mi brazo derecho. – Que conste que esto que voy a decir se queda entre tú y yo, y si se lo repites a alguien te arranco la cabeza. – comenzó, amenazante, aunque su voz sonaba insegura. Me pregunté qué me iría a decir que fuera tan importante. Tras suspirar profundamente, Leah levantó la vista hacia mí y estableció contacto visual. – Jake, tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. Después de mi hermano y mi madre, tú eres la persona más importante para mí. – la sorpresa me dejó paralizado por unos instantes, pero Leah no se detuvo ahí. - Déjame acompañarte… por favor. Tú siempre estás ahí para mí. Déjame estar ahí para ti ésta vez.

Por una vez, sus ojos no mostraban más que una sinceridad absoluta. De pronto, me sentí muy conmovido ante sus palabras. Mi resolución comenzó a flaquear.

- No quiero que te pase nada. – protesté débilmente.

Su siguiente sonrisa fue socarrona.

- No me va a pasar nada.

Respiré hondo. Una. Dos. Tres veces.

- Si vienes… - comencé, y los almendrados ojos de Leah se abrieron con esperanza y expectación. – Si vienes, primero tengo que ordenarte _oficialmente_ que me obedezcas en todo momento y que no hagas ninguna locura.

- De acuerdo. – accedió ella rápidamente.

Volví a respirar hondo, y me enderecé, dejando el apoyo de la pared.

- Edward. – llamé en voz baja. Sabía que me oiría, y también que había escuchado la conversación.

No tardó en aparecer en la puerta, junto a nosotros. Leah retrocedió varios pasos en cuanto lo vio, lo que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco.

- Todo arreglado. – me dijo Edward entonces antes de que le preguntara. – Tenemos los billetes, incluido el de ella.

Enarqué las cejas con sorpresa. ¿También tenían el de Leah? ¡Pero si acababa de decirle que sí!

- Desde que ella lo dejó caer supe que acabarías diciéndole que sí. – me aclaró Edward con rapidez. Asentí con la cabeza y rodé los ojos. Ese era Edward… siempre creyendo que lo sabía todo.

Edward sonrió un poco ante mi pensamiento.

- ¿Cuándo salimos? – pregunté entonces suavemente.

- En cuatro horas. – me contestó. Fui a protestar, pero me cortó con un gesto. – Son los únicos que he podido encontrar que salgan hoy.

Suspiré.

- De acuerdo. – accedí, volviéndome hacia Leah de nuevo.

- Y otra cosa… - me llamó Edward. Lo miré por encima de mi hombro, y él señaló a Leah. – Ella está bajo tu responsabilidad. – me dijo. – Bastante problema puede haber sólo con que vengas tú.

- Vale, vale. – contesté con cansancio, torciendo un poco el gesto. Eso era lo último que quería, tener a alguien bajo mi responsabilidad en esos momentos en los que estaba lo bastante desesperado como para sugerir ir a ver a los asesinos italianos. Pero Leah iba a venir sí o sí, la muy cabezota.

Nada más aceptar, sentí la brisa que me avisaba de que Edward había vuelto al interior de la casa, así que me acerqué a los escalones del porche y me dejé caer de golpe, mis pensamientos huyendo lejos, buscando a Nessie a través del vínculo que compartíamos. De nuevo, no había nada al otro lado. Sólo vacío. Me estremecí, y escuché a Leah sentarse a mi lado.

- Deberías dormir un poco. – me aconsejó. – Al menos un par de horas, antes del viaje.

- No podría dormir aunque quisiera. – contesté. Y era cierto. Mi mente no podría dormir. No cuando ella estaba en peligro, o a saber cómo.

- Inténtalo al menos. – me urgió ella.

- Leah… - amenacé entre dientes.

- Vale, vale. – se rindió ella, usando mi coletilla. Una coletilla que parecía habérsele pegado a todo el mundo.

- ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa y coges lo que sea que las tías necesitéis para viajar? – le sugerí entonces, sintiendo la súbita necesidad de estar solo.

- No necesito nada, Jacob Black. No me compares con esas tías superficiales que necesitan llevarse el maquillaje a todas partes. – me espetó ella. Luego, su tono se suavizó. – Pero quizás pase por casa para comer algo.

- Y de paso coge ropa, o lo que sea. Nunca se sabe lo que podrías necesitar. – le aconsejé.

- Vale. – repitió ella, levantándose sin esfuerzo. – Nos vemos en un par de horas.

La despedí con un gesto, y apoyé la cabeza contra una de las columnas que sujetaban el gran porche de la casa principal. Volví a buscar el vínculo, deseando desesperadamente encontrarlo y volver a sentir a Renesmee cerca de mí. Me sentía vacío, perdido, incapaz de funcionar. La necesitaba. La necesitaba más que el propio oxígeno que me mantenía con vida. Necesitaba tenerla entre mis brazos, oler su aroma, sentir su calidez, oír su voz, su risa, volver a sentir eso tan especial que sentía cada vez que ella me mostraba sus pensamientos mediante su don. No podía funcionar sin ella, y sentía que me estaba volviendo loco, poco a poco. Sin ella estaba perdido. Sin ella, mi existencia no tenía alrededor de quien gravitar, y yo era como un planeta sin su sol. No podía vivir sin ella.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que nadie saliera a buscarme.

- ¿Jacob? – la voz de Esme me hizo levantar la vista hacia ella. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y compasión. – Te he preparado unos sándwiches.

Intenté sonreír con agradecimiento, pero mis labios no se movieron.

- Gracias, Esme, pero… no tengo hambre. – contesté.

Un suspiro casi imperceptible se escapó por entre sus labios, y se acercó para sentarse a mi lado.

- Tienes que comer algo, Jacob. – me suplicó. – Si algo he aprendido de todos estos años en los que Carlisle ha estado ejerciendo la Medicina es que las necesidades humanas no hay que tomárselas a broma.

- Es que… - susurré. – Es que no creo que pudiera comer nada, aunque lo intentara.

Su mano fría y de consistencia pétrea se apoyó sobre mi brazo en un movimiento cuidadoso.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo. – me dijo. – Llevas más de un día sin probar bocado. Si te pasa algo no darás más que problemas. – se interrumpió para fijar su mirada con la mía. – Hazlo por ella, al menos. Nessie no querría que te mataras de hambre.

Solté mi brazo de su mano con suavidad y me levanté lentamente.

- Supongo que puedo intentarlo. – susurré, no queriendo discutir con ella.

No veía el momento de montarme en ese avión. No veía el momento de ver a los Volturi. No veía el momento de encontrar a Nessie y estrecharla entre mis brazos. Pero por ahora, tenía que sobrevivir. Tenía que seguir fuerte por ella. Tenía que estar preparado para ayudarla cuando la encontráramos. Y si tenía que meterme sándwiches triturados por un embudo, lo haría.

Porque por ella lo daría todo.

Hasta mi vida.

(Leed la nota de autor a continuación. Es importante).

* * *

_En el próximo capítulo... ¡Nos vamos a Volterra! ¡Bieeeeennn! ^^_

_Por cierto, es posible que éste sea el último capítulo que suba hasta después de Navidad, porque me voy de vacaciones, y en el pueblo no tengo internet. Quizás me de tiempo a subir un capítulo antes del domingo (que es cuando me marcho), pero si no me da tiempo, quiero desearos a todos una muy Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo. _

_Muchas gracias por acompañarme cada capítulo, por vuestros comentarios y críticas, por vuestras adulaciones y ánimos. No sabéis todo lo que significa para mí, para una escritora en sus tiempos libres, que la gente lea sus historias y que además les gusten. Muchas gracias, de verdad._

_Y, por si no nos leemos hasta después de Navidad, ¡que paséis unas felices fiestas y que os traigan muchos regalos! _

_Un beso muy grande. _

_Contesto anónimos:_

_Ardi_Bea: Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando. Sí, tiene unas ideas muy de bombero... pero bueno, Jacob siempre ha sido así. Sus ideas siempre son a lo grande, jeje... Perdona el retraso, y un beso muy grande._

_Forks Vampire: ¡Hola, guapaaaaa! No veas qué ilusión me hizo ver tu review, jejeje... Aunque me da rabia saber la mala impresión que te habré causado al no actualizar. Quiero que sepas que es la primera vez que no actualizo a tiempo. Un día actualicé lunes por la mañana en vez de domingo por la noche, pero eso no fue muy grave. Lo grave ha sido ésta vez. En fin...  
Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia, de verdad. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me esfuerzo mucho por hacer que los personajes sean capaces de mostrar todo lo que están sintiendo a través de la pantalla del ordenador, y siempre ayuda que me digáis que lo estoy consiguiendo. ¡Un besoooo!_

_Lauris_29: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review y por tus palabras. ^^ Espero que el fic sea largo, pero mujer, alguna vez se tendrá que terminar. ;-) ¡Un beso! _

_Larika: Lo de Demetri ya lo verás, jeje... xD Me da la impresión de que no es a Demetri a quien tienen que convencer, sino a sus superiores... Aro, Marcus, Caius. Esos son los que mandan. ;-) ¡Un beso muy grande! Y perdón por la espera... _

_¡Gracias a todos, y un besazo! _


	8. Los Volturi

_¡Hola, chicos!_

_Primero de todo, quería disculparme por la horrible tardanza. Entre las vacaciones, el Movimiento Pro-Taylor (no se si sabréis que el blog que promocioné en la nota de autor que puse en todos mis fics de Crepúsculo lo he escrito en su mayoría yo, y la verdad es que escribir en bilingüe cuesta mucho) y los exámenes, que se acercan peligrósamente, al final acabo de terminar de corregir el capítulo ahora mismo. Y siento muchísimo decir esto, pero creo que voy a tardar también muchísimo para el siguiente capítulo, pues considero que mis exámenes son lo primero. Espero que lo comprendáis. En cuanto acabe los exámenes volveré a actualizar todos los domingos. _

_Supongo que sabréis las noticias... ^^ ¡¡¡¡TAYLOR SE QUEDA COMO JACOB!!!! Para las que trabajamos tanto porque así fuera fue una noticia que nos llenó de emoción y nos llegó muy adentro. Ha sido un mes y medio de mucho esfuerzo y emociones fuertes, pues cuando te metes tanto en una campaña así, al final acaba infiltrándose en todos los aspectos de tu vida. Estoy muy contenta con cómo han salido las cosas, y además, he conocido a gente maravillosa. Gente de todas partes del mundo que han apoyado y ayudado todo y más. A todos ellos, gracias._

_Y ahora al fic. Este capítulo es doble, para compensar la tardanza. En un principio terminaba al acabarse el punto de vista de Edward que ocupa la parte central del capítulo, pero he decidido añadir el siguiente capítulo para que me perdonéis por todo lo que me está costando actualizar (y lo que me va a costar hasta que se terminen los exámenes)._

_Otra cosa que quería comentar es que yo utilizo nomenclatura del idioma original para los personajes. Por ejemplo, utilizo los nombres Volturi, Caius y Marcus en vez de las traducciones al español. Así mismo, utilizo shape shifters en vez de esa fea palabra que se han sacado de la manga, la de metamorfos. Simplemente para que lo sepáis. _

_Por otro lado, quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga Sara, más conocida como Forks Vampire, presidenta del Club de Fans de Jacob en el foro de la web crepúsculo-es y moderadora del mismo foro. Sara, este capítulo va para ti, para que me perdones por todo lo que he tardado. U_U  
Espero que te guste, y que te deje con ganas de más. ¡Seguimos viéndonos en el Club! ;-)_

_¡A leer, chicos!_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 7: Bella

- ¿Bella? – tras meter un par de vaqueros en una pequeña maleta, me volví hacia mi padre con una mirada de interrogación. - ¿Os vais?

Asentí lentamente. Mi padre se removió inquieto, sin dejar de taladrarme con la mirada. _(¿Habéis leído la nota de autor? Es importante)._

- ¿A ver a unos… asesinos? – preguntó inseguro.

Sonreí un poco, e incliné la cabeza a un lado.

- Los Volturi… - comencé. – Ellos son algo así como los policías de nuestro mundo. Se encargan de que todos nos comportemos de acuerdo con las leyes.

- Eso no suena a asesinos. – comentó mi padre, todavía inquieto. – Y ése es el término que habéis usado antes.

Me senté en la cama que Edward y yo compartíamos siempre que pasábamos la noche en la casa principal, y palmeé el sitio a mi lado indicando a mi padre que tomara asiento junto a mí. Lentamente, mi padre se acercó y tomó asiento en el lugar que le había señalado.

- Los Volturi están algo… corruptos. – le expliqué suavemente. – Son necesarios para mantener el orden, pero también tienen muchas ansias de poder. Y además… - me interrumpí bruscamente. Iba a decir que se alimentaban de humanos, pero eso era algo que no me apetecía hablar con mi padre.

Él tenía otros planes.

- ¿Y además qué? – inquirió, mirándome a los ojos.

- Nada. – murmuré. – No te preocupes.

Guardamos silencio durante unos instantes, mirándonos el uno al otro. Leí en sus ojos un montón de preguntas. Preguntas que no sabía si se atrevería a hacer o no.

- Bella… - susurró entonces. - ¿Qué sois exactamente… los Cullen y tú?

Suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior en un gesto de inseguridad.

- No creo que te haga bien saberlo. – respondí lentamente.

- Bella, por favor. – me insistió, con voz dura. – Estoy cansado de ser el único que no sabe de qué estáis hablando todo el rato. Se trata de mi nieta. Quiero saber a qué atenerme.

- Escucha, papá. – comencé. – Ahora tengo que irme, pero… ¿por qué no le pides a Sue y a Billy que te cuenten las leyendas de la tribu?

Mi padre pareció sorprendido ante la sugerencia.

- ¿Las leyendas Quileute? – preguntó. - ¿Para qué?

- Bueno… - sonreí nerviosa. – Salimos en ellas. Además, han añadido una última leyenda sobre Nessie y Jacob.

- ¿Nessie y Jacob? – se sorprendió mi padre. - ¿Por qué?

- Digamos que… - comencé lentamente, interrumpiéndome para sopesar bien mis palabras. – Digamos que han unido a dos clanes enemistados desde hacía muchos años.

Mi padre enarcó una ceja, incrédulo, y yo palmeé suavemente su mejilla y me levanté.

- Hablaremos cuando vuelva. – murmuré. – Si todavía quieres hablar conmigo… - añadí en tono inseguro.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta.

- Bella. – protestó. – Puede que hayas cambiado. Pero sigues siendo mi hija, nena, y eso va a seguir así, pase lo que pase y seas lo que seas. – se levantó y me pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura. - Te quiero, pequeña.

- Y yo a ti, papá. – susurré, devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Ten cuidado. – me pidió.

- Por supuesto. – contesté, muy seria.

Él simplemente asintió, y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Pronto, me encontré de nuevo sola, y me centré en terminar de llenar la pequeña maleta con cosas de Edward, mías… y de Nessie. Si la… cuando la encontráramos… quizás necesitaría algunas cosas.

- Bella. – escuché la suave voz de Edward desde el vestíbulo.

- Voy. – contesté, en el mismo tono suave.

Cerré la maleta con cuidado, y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Todo parecía vacío sin la presencia de mi hija. Con un suspiro, cogí la maleta y me encaminé hacia el vestíbulo, deseando que la próxima vez que estuviéramos aquí Renesmee estuviera de nuevo junto a nosotros.

Junto a su familia.

**

* * *

**

Edward

El avión no era lo más cómodo que podríamos haber buscado, pero allá estábamos… volando hacia Italia por fin. Bella y yo estábamos sentados justo detrás de Leah y Jacob. Ambos parecían incómodos. A Jacob no le gustaban demasiado los aviones, y Leah no había tenido mucho contacto con ellos, ya que jamás había sentido la necesidad de viajar lejos de la Reserva. Jacob sí había venido con nosotros a algunos viajes, y a Nessie le encantaba reírse de él conforme se iba tensando durante los despegues. Le parecía muy divertido que un gran lobo, y encima Alpha, tuviera miedo de montarse en un avión.

"¿Miedo?" contestaba siempre Jake, enarcando las cejas en un movimiento sarcástico característico. "¿Quién dice que tenga miedo?"

"Yo" contestaba Nessie tranquilamente, desafiante, retando a Jacob a seguir contestando.

Al cabo de un rato así, todo el nerviosismo y la tensión de Jacob se habían esfumado. A mí particularmente me fascinaba ver la forma en que ambos se comprendían el uno al otro, la forma en que ambos parecían saber lo que el otro necesitaba en cada momento. A mí siempre me había costado mucho leer a Bella, e incluso ahora, tras años de casados, me costaba seguirla de vez en cuando.

Suspiré, el rostro sonriente y algo burlón de mi hija cuando se metía con Jacob grabado a fuego en mis pensamientos.

Sentí un apretón en mi mano, y me volví hacia Bella. En cuanto se aseguró de que tenía toda mi atención, abrió su mente a mi don.

"¿Crees que tendremos problemas con los Volturi cuando vean a los lobos?" pensó, en tono tenso.

- Es posible. – le susurré lo más bajo que pude. No lo suficientemente bajo, por supuesto. Los lobos tenían buen oído, y supe por sus pensamientos que estaban escuchando. – Sobretodo por parte de Caius.

"¿Les harán daño?" preguntó Bella con tono asustado. Por su mente pasó una rápida imagen de Jacob, y supe que estaba preocupada por él.

- No lo creo. – le respondí suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla. – Aro sentirá demasiada curiosidad por saber qué hacemos ahí después de tanto tiempo, sobretodo después de lo que pasó la última vez.

Bella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

"¿Nos ayudarán?" preguntó entonces, en actitud dubitativa.

Lo pensé durante un segundo, pero pronto comprendí que no tenía respuesta para eso.

- No lo sé. – respondí en un susurro.

Bella asintió con solemnidad y un gesto de dolor pasó por su rostro. No me llegaron más pensamientos por lo que supuse que su escudo estaba de vuelta en su sitio. Tras unos segundos contemplándonos el uno al otro, se acurrucó contra mí con un suspiro nervioso.

* * *

El viaje se nos hizo a todos extremadamente largo. Pero eventualmente aterrizamos en Roma, y pudimos desembarcar del avión. Habíamos quedado con Carlisle y los demás a las afueras del aeropuerto, por lo que nos encaminamos rápidamente hacia la salida. Jacob y Leah se pusieron en cabeza, ya que su altura y ese aire que ambos tenían de peligrosidad hacían que la gente se apartara rápidamente de su camino. La expresión tensa y fiera en el rostro de Jacob ayudaba lo suyo también, pues todo aquel que le miraba a la cara se estremecía y se apartaba todo lo que podía de él. Procuré mantener sus dolorosos pensamientos en la parte más alejada de mi consciencia para que no me afectaran. Necesitaba tener la mente clara.

Pronto capté los pensamientos de Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper. No estaban lejos. Rápidamente murmuré la dirección a seguir a los dos Quileute que abrían la marcha, y con total coordinación, ambos cambiaron de rumbo hacia la salida que les había señalado. No tardamos en vislumbrar a mi padre y mis hermanos, y ellos también nos atisbaron enseguida, sobretodo gracias a la inmensa altura de los dos lobos. Con paso rápido llegamos hasta ellos. Jasper y Emmett se quedaron mirando a Leah con el ceño fruncido, y Carlisle también la miró, con expresión amigable pero resignada.

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" se preguntó Emmett.

"Dos lobos puede ser demasiado para Caius, Edward" me avisó Jasper.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, la propia Leah, consciente de las miradas de mi familia, se adelantó.

- No voy a dejar solo a Jacob. – afirmó, tajante. – Puedo cuidarme sola.

Jasper frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para contestar, pero Carlisle levantó una mano para detenerlo y negó levemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha. Ella le devolvió una mirada fiera.

"¿Le ordenó Jacob que le obedeciera en todo momento?" me preguntó mi padre mentalmente.

Asentí brevemente con la cabeza, recordando el momento, antes de partir, en que Jacob había ordenado en forma de lobo a su Beta que mientras estuviéramos en territorio "chupasangre" tenía que obedecer su más mínima orden.

Carlisle asintió a su vez con conformidad.

- Hemos alquilado un SUV. – dijo entonces mi padre con gesto tenso, apartando la mirada de Leah para centrarla en mi rostro. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el último modelo de Porsche Cayenne Turbo S Sport Utility aparcado justo detrás de mi familia. En cualquier otro momento habría matado por probar ese coche, pero en este momento no me importó. La falta de reacción de Jacob me demostró sin necesidad de meterme en su mente que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

- Vámonos. – urgió Bella débilmente empujándome ligeramente hacia el coche.

- Yo conduzco. – dijo Emmett jugueteando con las llaves entre sus grandes manos.

Sin más intercambio de palabras, nos montamos todos en el SUV. Jacob y Leah se sentaron juntos en los asientos de atrás, mientras que Jasper, Bella y yo nos quedamos en los del medio. Carlisle se sentó de copiloto.

* * *

El viaje hasta Volterra fue muy tenso y se nos hizo muy largo, a pesar de que Emmett aprovechó al máximo la potencia del coche. Nada más entrar en la ciudad, mi hermano aparcó en el primer sitio que vimos y todos nos bajamos del coche con rapidez. Afortunadamente habíamos llegado al atardecer, y el sol hacía rato que se había escondido entre las montañas.

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó entonces Jacob, impaciente.

- Ahora nos adentramos en la guarida de los chupasangres. – contestó Leah, rodando los ojos. Jacob le lanzó una dura mirada de advertencia a la que Leah contestó enarcando las cejas en un gesto de inocencia.

Pero la contestación de Leah me dio que pensar. Había estado tan concentrado en llegar hasta Volterra que no me había planteado la mejor forma de hacernos notar por los Volturi.

- ¿Carlisle? – llamé en voz baja. - ¿Puerta trasera o puerta principal?

Mi padre lo pensó durante un momento, y luego suspiró.

- Puerta principal, supongo. – contestó. – No queremos que piensen que estamos entrando a escondidas. Sabemos que son muy desconfiados y que están esperando cualquier excusa para borrarnos del mapa. Hay que llevar cuidado.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Jasper en voz baja. – Puerta principal. Probablemente ya saben que estamos aquí, de todas formas. Y si no lo saben, lo sabrán antes de que consigamos entrar.

- Puerta principal. – afirmó Emmett también con una sonrisa de anticipación.

- De acuerdo. – contesté, afirmando con la cabeza. – Es la mejor opción. Vamos.

Esta vez fuimos nosotros los que abrimos la marcha, y Leah y Jacob nos siguieron en guardia mirando atentamente alrededor.

- Parece una ciudad muy normal para ser el escondite de esos asesinos. – comentó Jacob en voz demasiado baja para oídos humanos.

- Eso pensé yo la primera vez que vine. – contestó Bella, y su gesto denotó un aguijonazo de dolor cuando recordó para qué había venido esa primera vez. Como siempre que recordaba aquel tiempo, todo mi ser se retorció de culpa. Pero mi esposa, siempre atenta, me tomó de la mano y me acarició el dorso suavemente para aliviarme en uno de esos gestos siempre me hacían preguntarme qué habría hecho tan bueno como para merecerla. – No les pega, ¿eh? – añadió ella entonces dirigiéndose a Jacob.

- ¿No hubieran estado más en su ambiente en Transilvania o alguno de esos sitios de las leyendas? – comentó Leah despectiva.

- Transilvania está ocupado. – contestó Jacob rodando los ojos, aunque con un tono más débil de lo que nos tenía acostumbrados en sus sarcasmos. - Allí ya están Drácula-uno y Drácula-dos.

- Ah, sí. Los chupasangres rumanos. – recordó Leah. - Seguro que todo ese rollo del conde Drácula está basado en ellos.

- A saber. – bufó Jacob con expresión ausente.

De alguna forma supe que de nuevo era mejor que apartara sus pensamientos de forma que no me afectaran, después del breve descanso que se había tomado conversando con Leah. De nuevo su rostro reflejaba una agonía que escapaba los límites de lo humano. Y eso a pesar de que ahora todos nos sentíamos mejor, ya que estábamos haciendo _algo_ por Renesmee. Algo destinado a encontrarla.

Mi esposa suspiró al mirar a su mejor amigo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto de preocupación y dolor.

- Hemos llegado. – susurró Carlisle entonces.

Todos a una nos tensamos, y nos quedamos mirando el edificio en frente nuestra: un lujoso castillo medieval de apariencia totalmente inocente y con decenas de turistas revoloteando alrededor.

- Pfff… - bufó Leah, despectiva. – Un castillo tenía que ser. Muy clásico.

- Leah, cállate. – susurró Jacob, mirando el edificio con expresión concentrada. La muchacha obedeció sin rechistar, tal y como Jacob le había ordenado que hiciese antes de comenzar el viaje. – Y por lo que más quieras, sé educada con esos asesinos. No quiero que se nieguen a ayudarnos.

Leah se sorprendió sobremanera ante esa petición, y no fue la única. Ninguno de nosotros hubiera pensado jamás que de la boca de Jacob Black pudiera salir la expresión "ser educado" cuando se refería a vampiros de fuera de nuestra familia. Menos aún cuando se estaba refiriendo a los Volturi. Tras la sorpresa, mi padre fue el primero que se puso en movimiento.

- Jacob, Leah, poneos detrás de Emmett y Jasper. – urgió Carlisle. – Bella y Edward a los lados, y yo en la retaguardia. No voy a dejar que entréis allí desprotegidos sin saber cómo reaccionarán al veros.

- Levantaremos la atención de los turistas. – discrepó Jacob. Todos miramos a nuestro alrededor. De hecho, muchos turistas ya nos estaban mirando anonadados. – Más de lo que ya la hemos llamado. – siguió susurrando Jacob, disgustado.

- Eso depende de cómo lo hagamos. – sonrió Bella, y apartándose de mí se enganchó al brazo de Jacob en un gesto muy adolescente y muy extraño en ella. - ¿Nos vamos de turismo, Jake, cariño?

Jacob rodó los ojos ante su imitación de chica de instituto, pero se esforzó en suavizar su gesto y esconder su dolor y preocupación en aras de parecer un muchacho como otro cualquiera, sin más preocupaciones que la de no perderse en una ciudad extraña.

Yo me acerqué a Leah, quien me observó con gesto fiero, como retándome a tocarla. Levanté las manos en gesto defensivo.

- No voy a tocarte. – le dije en voz baja. – Pero tenemos que disimular, y para ello mejor que no demos la impresión de que nos vamos a matar el uno al otro.

Tras esas palabras seguí acercándome, pero me detuve en cuanto el cuerpo de la Quileute comenzó a temblar augurando un próximo cambio de fase.

- Leah… - la avisó Jacob entre dientes en tono amenazador.

Ella suspiró en gesto de derrota relajando lentamente su cuerpo, pero su fiereza habitual no abandonó su mirada.

- Como me toques, me da igual quién esté mirando. Te arrancaré el brazo. – me avisó en un gruñido.

Oí el suspiro cansado de Jacob, pero asentí antes de que él le ordenara nada. Todos sabíamos cuánto odiaba dar órdenes.

- No te tocaré. – le prometí.

Con cuidado, puse una mano cerca de su espalda de forma que para cualquier observador pareciera que la estaba tocando de verdad. La sentí estremecerse ante mi cercanía y el frío que emanaba de mi brazo, pero pronto ella también suavizó sus facciones y comenzó a mostrar falsa curiosidad hacia nuestros alrededores.

Mientras tanto, Carlisle se había acercado a un puesto turista para comprar un mapa, y, detrás de Bella, Jacob, Leah y yo, se dispuso a abrirlo y a mirarlo en actitud despreocupada. Emmett y Jasper se embaucaron en una conversación distendida acerca del barroco antes de comenzar a andar hacia el castillo. Bella y Jacob comenzaron a andar tras ellos, Leah y yo pisándoles los talones. Escuché los pensamientos de Carlisle siguiéndonos de cerca, haciendo como que miraba el mapa, pero en realidad muy atento a lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Mi mente se movió hacia los pensamientos de los humanos que nos rodeaban. Asentí con satisfacción cuando ví que nuestros esfuerzos estaban valiendo la pena, y que nos tomaban por un grupo normal de turistas. En ese momento, me topé con los pensamientos de alguien conocido: Félix.

- Nos han visto. – dije, en voz demasiado baja para oídos humanos. – Ya saben que estamos aquí.

- Mejor. – contestó Carlisle en el mismo tono. – Que nos estén esperando será lo más fácil para todos.

Pronto, más pensamientos se unieron a los de Félix: Demetri, Alec, Jane.

- Están en alerta. – susurré disimuladamente a los demás. – Pero no van a hacer nada drástico, al menos hasta que Aro descubra qué hacemos aquí.

Sentí cómo algo de la tensión de nuestro grupo desaparecía, pero continuamos en alerta, vigilando, preparados para defendernos si era preciso.

- ¿Bella? ¿Puedes ponernos bajo tu escudo? – pregunté en un susurro cuando sólo nos quedaban unos metros para alcanzar la puerta del castillo.

- Estáis bajo mi escudo desde que llegamos a Volterra. – susurró ella a su vez. – Lo tengo todo bajo control.

Sonreí un poco ante el proteccionismo de mi esposa. Sabía lo importante que era para ella el sentirse útil para la familia en momentos como éste. Además, su don era realmente poderoso y no había hecho más que intensificarse durante los años. Sabía que ella estaba encantada de protegernos a los demás ahora que ya no era una desvalida humana y tenía poder para hacerlo.

Al fin llegamos a la puerta del castillo. Emmett y Jasper la cruzaron desenfadadamente, pero podía ver en sus pensamientos y en la tensión de sus músculos lo atentos y vigilantes que estaban. Los dos lobos, Bella y yo cruzamos justo detrás igualmente vigilantes, y por último, sentí la presencia de Carlisle a nuestra espalda.

Félix y Demetri nos esperaban en el lujoso vestíbulo, observándonos con miradas frías. Sus ojos se posaron con desdén sobre los lobos, y sus pensamientos me llegaron con fuerza. Estaban furiosos de que dos "perros" hubieran puesto los pies en su hogar. También se preguntaban con curiosidad qué haríamos ahí.

- Buenas tardes, Félix, Demetri. – habló Carlisle haciéndose notar detrás de nosotros. Los aludidos inclinaron la cabeza en gesto de saludo. – Hemos venido a ver a vuestros señores.

- Seguidnos. – dijo Demetri. – Aro, Caius y Marcus ya os están esperando.

Comenzamos a andar en pos de los dos guardias hacia los ascensores, en silencio. Noté a Leah comenzar a temblar a mi lado conforme nos adentrábamos más en el vestíbulo, y lancé una mirada de advertencia a Jacob.

- Leah, contrólate. – susurró él entre dientes. Instantáneamente, Leah se relajó. Félix y Demetri soltaron una carcajada burlona, y Leah se puso roja de rabia, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar esas burlas si no quería que nos mataran a todos.

Al pasar por al lado de la recepcionista, Félix sonrió de forma encantadora.

- Van con nosotros, Alessia. – dijo en voz alta.

La recepcionista le devolvió una bonita sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Sin más dilación, nos montamos en los ascensores y comenzamos a subir. Dos pisos arriba, todos salimos de los ascensores, todavía en la formación que habíamos tomado para hacer constar que los lobos, _ambos_, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Jake horas antes sobre que Leah era responsabilidad suya, estaban bajo nuestra protección.

Llegamos a la misma recepción a la que Bella, Alice y yo llegamos años antes, cuando Bella aún era humana. Lo único que había cambiado del lugar era la recepcionista. Me pregunté, y una breve mirada al rostro de mi esposa me confirmó que ella también se lo preguntaba, qué habría sido de Gianna, la guapa recepcionista de nuestra anterior visita.

- Hola Demetri, Félix. – saludó amablemente la recepcionista.

- Laura… - saludó Félix con una sonrisa torcida.

La recepcionista nos observó pasar sin que sus curiosos pensamientos alteraran su expresión profesional. Sobretodo se preguntaba por Jacob y Leah, los dos humanos (en apariencia, al menos) que nos acompañaban. Durante un segundo se preguntó si formarían parte del menú, y se entristeció al mirar a Jacob, ya que le pareció una pena que ese muchacho tan atractivo fuera "malgastado" de esa forma.

Rodé los ojos disimuladamente cuando dejamos la recepción para adentrarnos en los pasillos del castillo. Tanto Bella como yo supimos a dónde nos dirigíamos antes de llegar, pues ya habíamos estado allí en nuestra anterior visita a Volterra. El mismo torreón donde nos habían recibido la última vez.

Nada más cruzar la puerta de madera sentí a Leah a mi lado soltar un silbido por lo bajo al ver la recámara, oscura y fría, que parecía sacada de una película de terror.

"Retiro lo de que estarían más en ambiente en otro lugar" pensó la muchacha. "Este sitio es espeluznante".

Me costó trabajo no sonreír.

Sin embargo, toda voluntad de bromear abandonó su mente en cuanto cruzamos la recámara y entramos a la sala principal, llena de vampiros.

Sentí a Bella tensarse al ver el rostro de Jane entre todos los que aguardaban. Pero pronto su atención, como la del resto de nosotros, se centró en las tres figuras que nos esperaban en el centro de la sala:

Aro. Caius. Marcus.

* * *

**Bella**

Después de tantos años, aquí estábamos de nuevo. Esta vez por razones completamente distintas, pues habíamos venido para solicitar ayuda de quienes habían sido nuestros enemigos. Era irónico. Solo Renesmee había sido capaz de provocar que pidiéramos ayuda a los Volturi, nada menos. Y sólo ella había sido capaz de provocar que fuera Jacob quien lo propusiera.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ultrajado siseo de Caius.

- ¿Cómo os atrevéis a traer a dos de esos seres _aquí_? – preguntó, y su voz se cargó de amenaza.

- Calma, hermano. – pidió Aro. – Nuestras preguntas serán contestadas, estoy seguro de ello.

Dicho eso, se adelantó hacia nosotros con gesto amigable, pero con un brillo ávido en los ojos.

- Carlisle, mi viejo amigo. – dijo en un falso tono de bienvenida. Carlisle se adelantó diligente, sonriendo de forma tensa. - ¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo!

- Hola, Aro. – contestó Carlisle en ademán tranquilo.

- Bienvenidos a todos. – sonrió Aro, aunque sus ojos eran calculadores. – También a los shape shifters.

Caius esbozó un gesto de rabia ante esto, mientras que todos, incluidos Leah y Jacob, inclinamos la cabeza en respuesta a su saludo.

- Pero, ¿a qué debemos el honor de esta visita, viejo amigo? – preguntó entonces Aro, sin poder esconder la curiosidad en su tono de voz.

Carlisle lanzó una mirada rápida hacia nosotros.

– Hemos venido porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda. – contestó.

Caius bufó, ultrajado de nuevo, y se adelantó hasta ponerse al nivel de su hermano.

- ¿Ayuda? – preguntó entonces, despectivo. - ¿A vosotros? ¿Y por qué habríamos de dárosla después de lo de la última vez? Y encima aparecéis aquí con unos…

- Hermano. – lo amonestó Aro con firmeza. Caius cerró la boca, aunque su expresión fiera no abandonó su rostro. Aro se volvió hacia nosotros. - ¿Para qué exactamente puede necesitar una familia tan poderosa como la tuya nuestra humilde ayuda, mi viejo amigo?

Leah bufó en ademán sarcástico, pero escondió su desliz con una débil tos. Jacob la fulminó con la mirada, para después volverse de nuevo hacia Aro. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

- Renesmee ha desaparecido. – dijo, y su voz denotó el mismo dolor que nos asolaba a todos los demás. – En condiciones muy sospechosas, debo añadir. No hay rastro de ella.

Eso captó definitivamente la atención de Aro.

- ¿No habéis sido capaces de encontrarla? – preguntó, incrédulo.

- El rastro desaparecía en mitad del bosque, y no continuaba en ningún sitio. – aportó Edward entonces. - Había gotas de la sangre de Renesmee en el lugar, pero nada más. Estaba lo bastante cerca de mí cuando se la llevaron, y sin embargo no escuché nada.

- Interesante… - comentó Aro, cruzando una mirada con Caius. – Y muy desconcertante. ¿Puedo verlo?

Aro extendió su mano hacia Edward, y él se adelantó varios pasos. Rápidamente, saqué a mi marido de mi escudo y nos quedamos observando el intercambio de dones entre Aro y Edward.

Al cabo de un rato, noté en la respiración de Jacob que comenzaba a impacientarse. Me acerqué a él y le puse la mano en el brazo, intentando calmarle. Unos minutos más tarde, la conexión entre Aro y mi marido se rompió.

- Ya veo. – comentó Aro, pensativo, mientras Edward volvía a mi lado. – Pero no entiendo bien la implicación de nuestros amigos, los shape shifters. Es un concepto extraño, el de la imprimación. – extendió la mano hacia Jacob sin ocultar su ardiente curiosidad. - ¿Puedo…?

A pesar del jadeo de Leah, Jacob se adelantó un paso con la mano extendida, la otra mano hacia atrás para detener a la muchacha, que ya hacía ademán de seguirlo. Caius lo observó avanzar con gesto hostil, y Aro avanzó rápidamente hacia adelante para coger la mano de Jacob entre las suyas. Acto seguido inclinó la cabeza con concentración y Jacob apretó los dientes, abandonándose a la violación de la intimidad que, a su parecer, constituía el don de Aro.

Conocía a Jacob. Sabía que lo que más le molestaba de vivir con nosotros era la falta de intimidad en lo que a sus pensamientos se refería. Pero él lo aceptaba, por Renesmee. Era algo muy distinto el desvelar cualquier pensamiento que hubiera pasado por su cabeza a un vampiro que él considerara enemigo. A Edward no le molestaba tanto, pues él estaba dentro de las mentes de los demás todo el rato, y no consideraba muy grave el hecho de que, por una vez, se metieran en la suya. Jacob, sin embargo, estaba rebajándose muchísimo con respecto a sus cánones normales. Otra muestra más de todo lo que Renesmee significaba para él.

Tras unos momentos en los que sólo se oía la jadeante respiración de Leah, Aro soltó la mano de Jacob, y éste abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Los ojos de Aro eran calculadores.

- Ahora lo entiendo. – susurró, con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano de la habitación. – Es increíble que un vínculo así pueda existir en una criatura viva. Es parecido al vínculo entre un vampiro y su pareja, solo que más vinculante. Muy interesante. – fijó su mirada de nuevo en Jacob, y asintió con inusual cortesía. - Gracias, Jacob.

- Por favor… - susurró entonces Jacob, su voz temblorosa adquiriendo un leve tono de ruego que lo hacía parecer muy vulnerable. – Por favor… tengo que encontrarla…

De nuevo, la sorpresa fue máxima. Que Jacob estuviera rogándole a Aro era tan inconcebible que me pareció estar en un universo paralelo. Y sin embargo… sin embargo, lo comprendía. Porque yo me hallaba a las puertas del ruego también. La desesperación, la impotencia de no poder encontrar a Renesmee, todo era demasiado fuerte. Necesitábamos su ayuda… o de nuevo estaríamos perdidos, sin saber qué hacer. Y la inactividad provocaba mayor impotencia, pues sabíamos que Nessie estaba sola, perdida, asustada, probablemente herida… Mis piernas se movieron solas.

- Por favor, Aro… - me uní así a los ruegos de Jacob, avanzando hasta ponerme al lado de mi mejor amigo. – Ayúdanos a encontrarla…

Aro nos observó a ambos con mirada calculadora, y al cabo de un momento se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo ningún motivo para negarme a vuestra petición… - comenzó, pero su sonrisa malévola nos hizo esperar lo peor. - ¿Hermanos?

Marcus le lanzó una mirada aburrida y se encogió de hombros, dando su consentimiento. Caius nos miró con odio, y avanzó un paso.

- Si Demetri les ayuda, no será gratis. – afirmó. Después sonrió, emulando perfectamente la sonrisa malévola de Aro, y procedió a clavar su mirada maligna en cada uno de nosotros. - ¿Qué podéis ofrecernos, Cullens?

Carlisle suspiró derrotado. Seguramente sabía que esto iba a pasar.

- Yo tengo algo que me gustaría pediros. – dijo Aro de pronto, y sus ojos relucieron con anticipación. – Si de verdad estáis dispuestos…

Me tensé, esperando a que nos pidiera que nos uniéramos a él. No era un secreto que Aro albergaba el deseo de que Alice, Edward y yo nos quedáramos junto a él en Volterra. Y si lo pedía… si me lo pedía… Esta vez no sería capaz de negarme. Por mi hija. No sería capaz. Sin embargo, la petición de Aro constituyó otra de las muchas sorpresas que se estaban sucediendo aquél día.

- Me gustaría tener conmigo a uno de los shape shifters para poder estudiarlo con detenimiento. – nos pidió. – Los pensamientos del joven Jacob aquí presente han sido de lo más interesante que he encontrado últimamente.

Nos quedamos petrificados. Hasta Caius se quedó con la boca abierta. Eso era algo que no nos esperábamos. Uno de los lobos… ¿aquí, en Volterra? ¿Con los Volturi? ¿Un ser cuya misión en la vida era proteger las vidas humanas viviendo junto a vampiros que se alimentaban de las mismas?

De pronto, el horrible pensamiento me hizo salir de mi estupefacción.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamé, enrabietada. - ¡¡¡No!!!

- Bella, cálmate. – me urgió Jacob entonces con expresión tranquilizadora. Su mirada era impenetrable, la misma mirada que me molestaba tanto, que le hacía parecerse a Sam. No había visto esa mirada desde el nacimiento de Renesmee. – ¿Eso es lo único que pides? – dijo mi mejor amigo entonces, dirigiéndose a Aro.

- ¡¡¡Jake!!! – protesté, no pudiéndome creer que estuviera implicando una aceptación de la propuesta de Aro. - ¡¡¡No!!!

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando que mi familia me apoyara en esto. Pero en la expresión de todos se veía una mezcla entre sorpresa y tristeza. Leí en sus rostros que todos sabían que, si queríamos su ayuda, teníamos que claudicar. Leah, por otra parte, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Me volví de nuevo hacia Aro, el sufrimiento patente en mi mirada.

- Por supuesto, querida Bella, no sería para siempre. – me intentó tranquilizar Aro entonces a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal. – Tan sólo pido cinco años. Cinco años y os lo devuelvo de una pieza. – se interrumpió un momento y se volvió hacia mi familia. - Puedo ver que estos seres significan mucho para vosotros, Cullens. Os juro que el lobo que se quede no sufrirá ningún daño.

Jacob lo pensó durante unos segundos, y luego se volvió hacia Edward, preguntándole algo mentalmente. Probablemente le estaba preguntando si Aro decía la verdad. Edward asintió lentamente, su bello rostro bañado en tristeza. Entonces, mi mejor amigo avanzó un paso hacia Aro y le tendió una mano que el susodicho estrechó con delicada vehemencia.

- Trato hecho. – dijo mi mejor amigo con voz firme. Leah y yo jadeamos. – Si encontramos a Nessie, yo mismo vendré aquí a pasar cinco años con vosotros. Pero antes tenemos que encontrarla.

- ¡¡¡Jake!!! – gritó entonces Leah, sin poder contenerse. - ¡¡¡No puedes hacer eso!!!

- Silencio, Leah. – le ordenó Jacob por encima de su hombro. – Esta es mi decisión, y asumo los riesgos.

Leah apretó los dientes. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no porque fuera a cambiar de fase, sino en señal de sufrimiento por el sacrificio que estaba haciendo su hermano. Sin embargo, guardó silencio obedientemente.

- ¿No prefieres que venga uno de tus, tal y como los llamas, hermanos? – preguntó Aro con ligera sorpresa. – ¿No se supone que tienen que obedecerte?

Jacob entrecerró los ojos en una expresión furiosa.

- Que pueda imponer mi voluntad en mi manada no significa que tenga el derecho de hacerlo. – replicó Jacob en un tono de voz falsamente calmado. – Y jamás pediría a uno de mis hermanos que ocupara mi lugar en este trato. Nessie es mi imprimada. Yo soy el que debe ocuparse de lo concerniente a ella, aunque no me guste.

- Muy… interesante. – sonrió Aro con fascinación. – Ardo en deseos de conversar más veces contigo. Estoy seguro de que pasarás una estancia agradable entre nosotros.

- Estoy seguro. – contestó Jacob, enarcando las cejas sarcásticamente.

Caius gruñó, pero relajó sus músculos con derrota. Marcus tenía el mismo gesto aburrido que siempre, y los demás miembros de la guardia parecían tan sorprendidos como nosotros de que su amo le hubiera ofrecido techo a uno de los lobos.

- ¿Demetri? – llamó entonces Aro. El aludido se acercó rápidamente con gesto interrogante. – Ya lo has oído. Encuentra a la joven Renesmee.

Demetri entonces cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Al cabo de unos minutos, su ceño se frunció con confusión y Edward jadeó. Me volví hacia mi marido, y mi inmóvil corazón dio un tremendo vuelco ante la agonía que reflejaban sus facciones. Compartí una mirada aterrorizada con Jacob, pero justo después nos volvimos hacia Demetri, quien se había acercado a Aro con la mano extendida. Aro la tomó y se concentró, y después la soltó volviéndose para mirarnos.

Todos aguantamos la respiración, esperando, y la mirada de Aro se centró en mi mejor amigo, brillando momentáneamente con un sentimiento que jamás hubiéramos creído posible en uno de los Volturi: compasión. Jacob pegó un respingo.

- Demetri ha encontrado a Renesmee. – dijo Aro, con voz inusualmente cautelosa y suave. Antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, siguió hablando. – Pero hay algo que debéis saber…

- No… - susurró Edward, y el sufrimiento en su voz era tan grande que mi cuerpo de piedra se puso a temblar en una reacción muy humana. – No… no puede ser cierto…

No podía pensar. No podía reaccionar. No podía moverme para consolar a mi marido, ni abrir la boca para preguntar. Estaba totalmente paralizada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Jacob con brusquedad, su voz temblorosa denotando un miedo demasiado terrible para existir en el mundo humano. - ¿Qué pasa?

- El punto que representa a Renesmee en mi mente es inerte. – dijo entonces Demetri, encogiéndose de hombros.

No podía captar racionalmente el significado de esa palabra, pues mi mente estaba completamente bloqueada por el terror. Pero, de alguna forma, lo entendí, y un grito de dolor escapó de mis labios. De alguna forma, Jacob lo entendió, pues se le doblaron las piernas y aterrizó con las rodillas en el suelo, temblando incontrolablemente, sin emitir ni un solo sonido. De alguna forma, Leah lo entendió, pues con un jadeo se dejó caer junto a Jacob, tomándolo entre sus brazos como si quisieara protegerle de la realidad. De alguna forma, mi familia lo comprendió, pues de todos los labios se escaparon distintos gritos y exclamaciones de rabia y dolor.

- Puedo llevaros a donde está. – continuó Demetri, y su voz me llegó como si estuviera muy lejos. – Pero de antemano os digo que no la vais a encontrar viva.

* * *

_Hasta aquí. No sé si me gusta mucho cómo me ha salido este capítulo, pues he tenido poco tiempo para corregirlo. En fin, vosotros diréis con vuestros reviews. A ver qué os parece lo que ha ocurrido en este capítulo (no me asesinéis. Mejor recordad la frase que os dije hace unos capítulos que quería que tuviérais en cuenta... ;-) Volved atrás si no recordáis cuál era)._

¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!

_Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, sea cuando sea._

¡Un beso, y gracias por leer! 


	9. Porque sé que no saldrá de ésta

_¡Hola, gente! _

_Bueno, publico antes de lo que esperaba publicar, que conste. Y encima el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Todo gracias a mis lobas, del foro de Crepúsculo-es, quienes me han dado tanto apoyo, cariño y buenos comentarios que consiguieron darme el empujoncito justo para llevarme a tener un gran brote de creatividad. xD_

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a ellas. ¡¡¡Os quiero, lobas!!! ;)_

_Por cierto, ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS MAGNÍFICOS REVIEWS!!! En mi vida había tenido tantos reviews en un solo capítulo. ^^ Gracias, de verdad. ¡Y seguid escribiendo! ;)_

_Antes de que comencéis a leer quería disculparme por algo. Me di cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior no había contestado a los reviews anónimos, lo cual estuvo fatal por mi parte. No volverá a pasar, pero si alguno de vosotros quiere que le conteste uno de esos reviews porque tiene mucho interés, que me lo diga y en el próximo capítulo lo incluyo. Hoy sí que sí: reviews anónimos al final. _

_Todo este capítulo está desde el punto de vista de Leah, el personaje más difícil que he tenido que escribir hasta ahora en esta historia. Me gustaría que me hiciérais críticas constructivas acerca de mi forma de llevar al personaje, porque realmente no sé si me está quedando canon o si lo estoy haciendo fatal. _

_Sólo unas palabritas antes de que comencéis a leer: CONFIAD EN MÍ. xD_

_¡Un beso!_

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 8: Leah**

Por supuesto, los chupasangres italianos tenían un avión propio. Muy conveniente. Y fueron tan "amables" como para ofrecernos viajar en él con ellos.

A mí no me la daban. Seguramente nos lanzarían al suelo en cuanto estuviéramos en el aire. Pero, por supuesto, el doctor, siempre diplomático, tuvo que acceder. Y de pronto me ví montada en un pequeño avión pilotado por vampiros nada menos. Debía de ser una pesadilla.

Una mirada a mi lado me hizo _desear_ que fuera una pesadilla. La expresión de Jake, sus ojos negros e intensos como pozos de dolor, sus hombros caídos, su pose derrotada, su quietud. Más parecía un hombre muerto que uno vivo.

Y así estaba en realidad.

Muerto por dentro.

Me estremecí, y aparté mi mente de ese camino. Me producía demasiado dolor pensar en el futuro que le esperaba a Jake.

A mi espalda, pude oír a Bella sollozando sin lágrimas sobre el hombro del lector de mentes. Me removí incómoda. Ver a los Cullen sufrir siempre me provocaba un ligero, ligerísimo, sentimiento de culpa en lo más hondo de mi ser. Puede que fuera porque así demostraban que tenían sentimientos, y eso me hacía arrepentirme por todas las cosas que siempre decía o pensaba sobre ellos. Pero en cualquier caso, ahora tendría que aguantar esa culpabilidad durante mucho tiempo, pues había pasado lo peor que podría haber ocurrido.

Suspiré con resignación, pero también con tristeza. Durante el paso de los años, había acabado cogiéndole cariño a Nessie. Primero, porque era una chica tan dulce que me era imposible pensar nada malo sobre ella sin sentirme como una mala persona. Y segundo, porque era una de las imprimadas, y cuando sólo lees adoración y amor profundo por alguien en una de las mentes de tus hermanos te es imposible tener malos sentimientos hacia esa persona. Me ocurrió con mi prima Emily cuando me transformé por primera vez, y me ocurrió con Nessie, a pesar de que fuera mitad vampira.

Torcí el gesto y miré por la ventana, deseando llegar pronto. Las miradas de todos esos vampiros puestos sobre nosotros me daban escalofríos.

Nos acompañaban el tal Demetri, quien a parte de poder encontrar a quien quisiera resulta que sabía pilotar (los chupasangres siempre tenían que dárselas de sabelotodos), los dos pequeños vampiros mellizos, Aro y su hembra-escudo, el tal Félix y una chupasangre que no había visto nunca. O quizás sí… A saber, tampoco me iba fijando en las caras de todos esos asesinos.

Por otro lado, estaban los Cullen. Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados juntos, con gestos taciturnos y alicaídos. El doctor se miraba las manos como si contuviesen las mayores maravillas del mundo.

- ¿Leah?

Era Edward quien había hablado, con voz tensa y tono forzado. Me volví hacia él con lentitud, encontrándome con sus ojos dorados llenos de sufrimiento. Sin decir nada, me pasó una bolsa con, por la forma en que olía, sándwiches de pollo.

- Esme los empacó para vosotros. – susurró. – Ya hace casi 12 horas desde que salimos… deberíais comer algo.

Asentí una vez, sin molestarme en decirle que no tenía hambre y que apostaba a que Jacob tampoco. Pero quería probar a darle a Jacob algo de comer. Tenía que ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitara. Hasta que… siguiera a su imprimada. Y no me cabía ninguna duda de que lo haría, más pronto que tarde. Un lobo no podía vivir si su imprimada no lo hacía. Era así de simple… y así de terrible. Sentí a Edward suspirar a mi espalda, y supe que, para variar, se había metido en mi cabeza. Curiosamente, por primera vez desde que lo conocía no me importó lo más mínimo. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, otras cosas de las que preocuparme.

Una punzada de profundo dolor me atravesó el corazón cuando pensé en lo que estaba pasando Jacob, y de nuevo decidí apartar mi mente de esos derroteros. Todavía no estaba lista para enfrentarme al futuro, un futuro en el que pudiéramos perder a Jake. Era mejor que, por ahora, me centrara en el presente y en hacer toda esta situación lo más cómoda posible para él.

Mientras desenvolvía con cuidado uno de los sándwiches, lancé una mirada disimulada hacia Aro. Había cerrado los ojos, y, si no hubiera sabido que era un vampiro, lo hubiera tomado por un cadáver. Me entraron ganas de soltar una carcajada histérica ante ese pensamiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Era un cadáver! ¡Todos los vampiros lo eran! Esta situación debía de haberme afectado al cerebro.

Edward se aclaró ligeramente la garganta en tono molesto, y me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Ugh… Ya estaba metiéndose en mi cabeza otra vez. No tenia sentido de la privacidad. No entendía como Jacob había podido aguantar algo así tantos años. Me volví hacia el susodicho, quien seguía en la misma postura que antes, y suspiré. Claro que lo entendía. No había nada que Jacob no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por Renesmee. Ni siquiera morir con ella. Era su _imprimada_.

- ¿Jake? – llamé entonces con voz suave. No reaccionó. Siguió mirando al frente, sin moverse. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que me hubiera escuchado. - ¿Jacob? – Nada. Ni un mísero movimiento aparte del rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración. Era como si estuviera en otro lugar, muy lejos de ese avión… y realmente no sabía como hacer que volviera.

Apreté fuertemente los dientes, y en ese momento, el mundo se me vino encima. Fui incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el sufrimiento que estaba intentando ignorar. Todos mis esfuerzos por evitar pensar en el futuro resultaron inútiles, y mi corazón se rompió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el mejor amigo que había tenido nunca. Como parte de la manada, sabía perfectamente por lo que Jacob estaba pasando. Sabía que jamás volvería a ser él mismo. Herido de muerte, así es como estaba. Moribundo, no físicamente, sino anímicamente. Su alma agonizaba. En ese momento, definitivamente, supe que era inminente. Él ya no deseaba vivir, pues no había nada que lo atara a este mundo.

Sentí los ojos de todos los chupasangres del avión sobre nosotros, pero no me importó. Nada que tuviera que ver con ellos podía importarme ya. Como si estrellaban el avión. En estos momentos solo había una cosa lo bastante importante como para acaparar mi atención, y era Jake. Tenía que ayudarlo. Hacerle las cosas más fáciles. Era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar toda la ayuda que él me había prestado, todo lo que él había hecho por mí.

- Jacob… - volví a llamar, con voz temblorosa y más suave de lo que lo había sido en mucho tiempo. Con cuidado, lo tomé de la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarme.

Cuando sus pozos negros se fijaron en mí, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos guardaban un infinito dolor. Y al fondo de sus pupilas, una oscuridad. La oscuridad que evocaba la ruptura de su alma, de su vida, de su cordura.

Tuve que tragar para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

- Jake… deberías comer algo. – murmuré. – Recuperar fuerzas para… lo que viene.

Inmediatamente, Jacob volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado en una silenciosa negativa. Con un suspiro, volví a tomarlo de la barbilla con cuidado, y esta vez, él me tomó de la muñeca suavemente y devolvió mi mano a mi regazo, negando con la cabeza, los ojos cerrados.

- No. – dijo simplemente, con una voz que no parecía la suya. Una voz que no dejaba lugar a la réplica.

En un gesto tembloroso, dejé la bolsa con los sándwiches a un lado y enterré la cabeza entre los brazos, sin poder controlar las lágrimas de impotencia y tristeza que comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.

* * *

Unas horas después, el chupasangre rastreador había aterrizado el pequeño avión con pericia en un claro en medio del bosque. Un claro que un piloto normal jamás hubiera pensado usar como pista de aterrizaje, pero claro, siendo un vampiro tenía que lucirse…

Rodé los ojos mientras tomaba a Jacob del brazo para ayudarlo a bajar. Tuve que forcejear para mantenerlo en pie. No es que estuviera debilitado… no todavía, al menos. Por el contrario, era como si no quisiese moverse, como si lo único que deseara fuera quedarse sentado o tumbado en un sitio hasta que encontrara la salida que llevaba al mundo donde ahora se encontraba Renesmee. Lo único que deseaba Jacob en ese momento era morir, y lo único que podría sacarlo de ese estado, aunque no de forma permanente, sería la posibilidad de vengar a su imprimada. Posibilidad que todos sabíamos que no se iba a producir, pues no había ninguna pista sobre el asesino. Estábamos en un callejón sin salida en cuanto a eso.

Al bajar, me di cuenta de que el claro donde nos encontrábamos estaba cerca de la casa de los Cullen. De hecho, el resto de la familia excepto Esme, y también Quil, Seth y Embry, nos esperaban al abrigo de los árboles. Carlisle había llamado a los Cullen antes de salir de Volterra para darles las devastadoras noticias y yo había cambiado de fase en uno de los aposentos de los Volturi para avisar a mis hermanos, así que todos conocían ya lo que le había ocurrido a Nessie.

En cuanto nos vieron bajar del avión, mis hermanos se acercaron corriendo. Me alejé unos pasos de Jacob cuando llegaron, dejándolos que lo abrazaran y le dijeran vacías palabras de consuelo que todos sabíamos que no iban a surtir efecto. A nuestra derecha, los Cullen se arremolinaban también alrededor de Bella y Edward.

- ¿Dónde está Esme? – escuché a Carlisle decir, su voz triste y tensa.

- Se ha quedado en casa encargándose de los… preparativos. – contestó la voz aguda y triste de la vidente. – Los Denali, la manada de Sam y el resto de los Quileute también están ayudando.

- ¿Estáis realmente seguros de todo esto? – preguntó la Barbie con voz tensa.

- Sí. – afirmó Edward, su voz repleta del más puro sufrimiento, con un brazo alrededor de su sollozante esposa. – Lo he visto en sus pensamientos. Dice la verdad.

- Puedo ver la ceremonia. – susurró Alice, su voz cargándose de dolor. – ¡Puedo verla a ella, Rose! Nunca había podido verla. ¿Por qué ahora puedo verla? ¿¿¿Por qué tengo que vivir eso dos veces???

Jasper la atrajo entre sus brazos en un intento de consuelo, mientras Alice sacudía la cabeza firmemente en un intento de dejar de ver con su don.

De reojo, también ví a la egocéntrica rubia enterrar la cara entre sus pálidas manos, y aparté la vista de esa escena, no queriendo vislumbrar esa parte de ellos que los hacía, si cabe, más humanos que yo misma con mi falta de expresividad emocional.

Fijé la vista en los Volturi, que esperaban a una distancia respetuosa a que nos pusiéramos en marcha. Torcí el gesto ante la falsedad de esos italianos, y mi boca se llenó de bilis por la rabia. Seguro que estaban saltando de felicidad al ver que lo que habían venido a hacer siete años atrás había acabado cumpliéndose sin que ellos hicieran nada.

Me volví de nuevo hacia mis hermanos. Embry y Seth seguían hablándole a Jacob en susurros, pero él no les escuchaba. Su mirada se había centrado en el suelo, sus labios torcidos en una mueca amarga. Crucé una mirada con Quil, quien tenía una mano en el hombro de Jacob en un gesto de apoyo. La expresión horrorizada de Quil, el único de la manada a parte de Jacob que se había imprimado, lo decía todo.

- Acabemos con esto. – escuché susurrar a Bella. – Encontrémosla. Quiero irme a casa… por favor. Quiero llevármela a casa.

Inmediatamente, Jacob levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos en ella, el único gesto que había hecho por voluntad propia desde que Demetri nos había dado la noticia. Bella, sintiendo su mirada, se volvió hacia él y extendió la mano en un gesto de muda invitación. Lentamente, Jake avanzó hacia ella y tomó su mano, y juntos comenzaron a caminar hacia los Volturi como si, silenciosamente, se hubieran puesto de acuerdo de alguna misteriosa manera.

Los demás los seguimos de cerca, sorprendidos ante el gesto de los dos amigos, quienes se comportaban como si la única fuente de fuerza en ese momento existiera en la unión de sus manos. Probablemente así era, pues el paso de Jacob no vaciló en ningún momento como lo había hecho conmigo.

Súbitamente, sentí celos de la forma en que Bella y Jacob estaban conectados. Una forma en la que jamás había estado conectado conmigo, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, a pesar de todo lo importante que él era para mí. De alguna forma, eso me llenaba de envidia, de angustia, de tristeza. Y a la vez me llenaba de remordimientos y desprecio por mí misma. La siempre celosa y amarga Leah, hasta en los momentos más tristes y dramáticos. Era despreciable.

- Seguidme. – dijo Demetri con voz monótona cuando todos llegamos hasta él. – No está lejos.

El chupasangre rastreador comenzó a caminar el primero con paso rápido y seguro junto a Aro y la hembra-escudo. Los seguían de cerca Bella y Jacob. Detrás nos pusimos los Cullen y mis hermanos y yo. El resto de los Volturi nos siguieron en la retaguardia, lo cual me puso los pelos de punta. No podía evitar mirar cada dos por tres hacia atrás por si esos asesinos intentaban algo raro. A la vez, observaba con aprehensión a mi hermano Seth pasando el brazo por los hombros de Edward, quien caminaba abrazado a su hermana Alice. No entendía cómo podía tener a los Cullen tan cerca y no sentirse amenazado.

No avanzamos durante mucho rato, tal vez unos diez minutos, hasta que Demetri se detuvo al entrar en otro claro más pequeño que el que acabábamos de dejar. Nos detuvimos tras él, y lo observamos concentrarse unos instantes. Comenzó a andar lentamente de nuevo, y todos nos quedamos quietos, observando, intentando no romper su concentración. Tras unos segundos, se detuvo sobre un punto y señaló justo debajo.

- Está enterrada aquí. – dijo simplemente, y después se alejó, replegándose hasta ponerse junto a Aro.

El punto donde había señalado evidenciaba claros signos de haber sido excavado.

Todos nos quedamos unos segundos inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Teníamos que… desenterrarla?

Me sentí mareada de pronto, no gustándome ni un pelo eso de ponernos a cavar a ver qué encontrábamos. Me horrorizaba pensar que Nessie estaba ahí abajo. Me horrorizaba encontrarla, confirmar el hecho de que estaba muerta. No me sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Al final, fue Jacob el primero que se adelantó, se arrodilló sobre el lugar que había señalado Demetri y se puso a cavar con energía valiéndose sólo de sus propias manos. Bella, Edward, Jasper y Emmett lo siguieron, y Aro hizo un leve gesto hacia Félix y Demetri, instándoles a ayudarlos. Los aludidos pusieron mala cara, pero obedecieron. Quil y Seth también se acercaron tras unos segundos, y se dispusieron a ayudar. Los demás nos quedamos clavados en el sitio, sin atrevernos casi ni a respirar. Estábamos tan afectados que Embry hasta se atrevió a pasarme el brazo por los hombros, cosa que, si hubiera estado en sus cabales, jamás hubiera hecho. Ni yo lo habría permitido. El doctor, por su parte, esperaba a unos pasos de nosotros, abrazando a sus dos hijas, quienes miraban horrorizadas el creciente agujero que iba apareciendo ante nosotros.

Tuvieron que cavar muy hondo, pero era una tarea fácil para un grupo de chupasangres y unos lobos, aún en su forma humana. Tras varios minutos, fue el grito desgarrado de Bella lo que nos alertó de que la habían encontrado.

El resto de la escena la visualicé como a cámara lenta. Edward se dejó caer al lado de Bella, tomándola entre sus brazos. Jacob se arrastró con gesto ansioso hasta situarse junto a los dos y siguió cavando con tremendo cuidado alrededor del rizo cobrizo que acababa de aparecer bajo las manos de Bella. Los demás se levantaron y salieron del agujero lentamente, sacudiéndose la tierra. Demetri y Félix, con expresiones solemnes, se replegaron de nuevo junto a su amo. Los Cullen, Quil y Seth se acercaron a donde esperábamos los demás, todos ellos con el mismo gesto horrorizado y enrabietado en sus rostros. Creo que todos habíamos deseado con todas nuestras fuerzas que fuera mentira, que el cuerpo de Nessie no estuviera allí. La confirmación de que sí estaba nos había enfurecido a todos, pues no entendíamos que hubiera habido alguien capaz de hacerle daño. No a ella.

Seguí observando con los dientes apretados cómo Edward acunaba a la sollozante Bella entre sus brazos, su expresión tan agónica que me hizo pensar que una persona normal hubiera muerto ante tanto dolor. Seguí observando, mi corazón rompiéndose un poco más con cada grano de tierra desplazado por sus grandes manos, cómo Jacob, con expresión tierna, iba desenterrando del todo el cadáver de su imprimada. Sus movimientos eran cuidadosos, y la dulzura con la que destapaba cada trozo de piel del cuerpo de ella me dejó una desagradable sensación de quemazón en los ojos y un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

Pronto la pudo levantar, sus movimientos tan tiernos y suaves que parecía como si entre sus manos tuviera el pequeño y débil cuerpecito de un bebé. Edward, Bella y los demás observamos, incapaces de intervenir, cómo la acunaba contra su pecho mientras enterraba la cara entre los sedosos rizos cobrizos manchados de tierra que enmarcaban el rostro de ella.

Ella.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Su belleza, aún en la muerte, era desgarradora. Su gesto era apacible y relajado incluso tocado por la rigidez de la muerte, y su piel pálida, aunque manchada de tierra, ofrecía un aspecto cremoso y suave al tacto. Sus rizos rojizos enmarcaban su rostro acentuando su extrema palidez y el contraste con sus largas pestañas. Estaba bellísima.

Sentí la presencia de mi hermano a mi lado, y pronto su brazo cayó tembloroso sobre mis hombros. Con cuidado, Seth me pasó el pulgar por las mejillas, interceptando unas lágrimas que ni siquiera había sentido salir. Me mordí el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que me faltó poco para hacerlo sangrar, y me acurruqué contra el pecho de Seth, como hacía años que no lo hacía, sin poder desviar la mirada de la figura del hombre que acababa de sufrir la mayor pérdida posible, la más terrible, la única sin la cual no podría seguir viviendo.

De pronto, Jacob apretó su agarre sobre el cadáver de su imprimada, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, cada vez más fuerte. Me apreté más contra el cuerpo de Seth, y mi respiración se volvió errática mientras me preparaba mentalmente para la reacción que sabía que estaba a punto de aparecer.

Pero ni toda la preparación del mundo me hubiera servido para enfrentarme al desgarrado grito que salió de su garganta y que contenía los últimos vestigios de sí mismo. Un grito largo, fuerte y desesperado; impotente y desolado. Un grito que me puso hasta el último pelo de mi cuerpo de punta y estremeció hasta el último recoveco de mi alma. El lamento de un alma que lo ha perdido todo, y que no alberga ya la esperanza suficiente como para seguir adelante.

Cuando el último eco de aquél estremecedor grito desapareció entre los árboles lo supimos. Cuando observamos sus ojos desenfocados y perdidos en algún punto a nuestras espaldas, lo confirmamos. Aunque su cuerpo seguía viviendo, Jacob, el Jacob Black que todos conocíamos, acababa de desaparecer de este mundo.

No volveríamos a tener a Jacob Black entre nosotros.

* * *

- Tiene un trato que cumplir. – afirmó Aro con voz falsamente amable.

- No está en condiciones de cumplirlo, Aro. – contestó el doctor en tono de ruego. - ¿No lo ves? ¡Ni siquiera creo que su mente responda a tu don! ¿Para qué quieres llevártelo si no vas a poder…?

- Mejorará con el tiempo, viejo amigo. – interrumpió Aro, haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano. – Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

- No lo hará. – susurró Edward, quien había guardado silencio hasta ese momento, en un tono tan triste que me puso la piel de gallina.

Seguí escuchando la conversación sin apartar la mirada de Jacob, quien todavía abrazaba con fuerza a Renesmee. Quil se había sentado frente a él, en silencio, dándole simple apoyo moral destinado a hacerlo sentir, no mejor (nunca mejor), pero sí menos solo. Bella se había sentado a su lado, y acariciaba con ternura los rizos de su hija mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en violentos sollozos sin lágrimas. Yo todavía no me había atrevido a acercarme.

Los chupasangres llevaban varios minutos discutiendo sobre el trato que Jacob había hecho con los Volturi. Aro quería llevárselo de inmediato, pues ya habíamos encontrado a Nessie, pero Carlisle se había negado.

- Si no cumple su trato tendremos que castigar a los de su especie. - arguyó Aro en tono neutro. – Estoy seguro de que ésa no es una opción grata para vosotros.

Embry, Seth y yo gruñimos a la vez de forma amenazadora, y Demetri, Félix, Jane, Alec y la vampira que no conocía contestaron con idénticos gruñidos de provocación mientras adoptaban posturas defensivas alrededor de su amo.

- ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que ha pasado! – exclamó entonces Carlisle con vehemencia, sorprendiéndonos con su férrea defensa hacia nosotros. – No puedes castigarlos a ellos porque haya ocurrido una desgracia.

- Nosotros tampoco tenemos la culpa. – repicó Aro con frialdad. – Tenemos un trato con él. Nos prometió uno de ellos durante cinco años. Si falta a su palabra, sus hermanos sufrirán las consecuencias.

- Tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros primero. – siseó Carlisle en tono envenenado. Un tono que no lo había escuchado usar nunca, y que me hizo apartar la mirada de Jacob para posarla en el doctor.

- ¿Por qué te importan tanto estos seres, amigo? – preguntó entonces Aro, en tono algo más molesto de lo que era habitual en él. - ¿Qué es lo que tienen?

- Son aliados. – contestó Carlisle en el mismo tono envenenado de antes. – Más que eso. Son amigos. Familia, incluso.

Aro negó con la cabeza en un gesto medio divertido, medio incrédulo. Yo intercambié miradas sorprendidas con mis hermanos, y Seth me contestó con una mirada algo petulante. Vaya con el doctor. Quizás éramos demasiado duros con él después de todo. Quizás Jacob y Seth tenían razón y los Cullen no eran tan malos como queríamos que fueran.

- Nos prometió un lobo durante cinco años. – volvió a repetir Aro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. – Y queremos que cumpla con su palabra. Si no lo hace, habrá consecuencias. – se interrumpió un segundo, y luego se miró las manos en un falso gesto de condescendencia. - Tiene dos meses. Dos meses para recuperarse y viajar hasta Volterra.

Su tono condescendiente, como si estuviera concediendo la mayor gracia del mundo, arrancó otro gruñido desde el fondo de mi garganta.

- ¿No te das cuenta de que no va a sobrevivir a esto? – siseó Edward en un arrebato de rabia. – Aunque te lo lleves, ¡no sobrevivirá!

- Vamos, vamos. – rió Aro. – No seas tan melodramático, Edward.

El gesto asesino de Edward me arrancó un escalofrío desde lo más hondo de mi alma. Rápidamente, Jasper lo agarró por los hombros, reteniéndolo.

Y entonces, todo encajó en mi mente. La forma de redimirme por todo el daño que había causado a mis hermanos durante mi vida en las manadas. La forma de ausentarme de todo esto y hacer algo por encontrarme a mí misma. La forma de compensar a Jacob por toda la ayuda que me había prestado desde que me uní a su manada. La dirección a seguir estaba clara para mí.

- Yo lo haré. – me escuché decir, dando un paso hacia adelante. - Yo iré con vosotros esos cinco años. – afirmé, y mi voz resonó por todo el claro.

El silencio que siguió a mi anuncio fue ensordecedor. Quil y Embry me miraron sorprendidos, y Seth me miró horrorizado. Los Cullen me observaron con asombro, y los Volturi se volvieron a mirarme con curiosidad. El único que no reaccionó fue Jacob, quien seguía acunando el cuerpo sin vida de Renesmee, completamente perdido del mundo.

- Vaya, vaya. – dijo entonces Aro en tono divertido. – Así que la mujer-loba, ¿eh? Sí, tú eres casi tan interesante como el lobo Jacob. – se interrumpió unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño con diversión. – Estoy de acuerdo. Tenemos un nuevo trato. – se volvió de nuevo hacia los Cullen, con un brillo perverso en los ojos. – Jacob tiene dos meses. – afirmó, señalándolo con la cabeza. – Si en dos meses no se ha recuperado, quiero ver a la chica en Volterra. Si no, me temo que tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto.

El doctor me miró, la boca abierta preparada para protestar, pero lo detuve con un gesto brusco.

- Allí estaré dentro de dos meses. – afirmé en actitud serena.

- Leah… - escuché a Seth protestar débilmente.

- Allí estaré. – volví a afirmar, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la protesta. Ya había tomado mi decisión, y Seth lo comprendió, pues cerró la boca de inmediato. No aparté la mirada de Aro, pero pude observar por el rabillo del ojo que los Cullen me estaban observando con un nuevo brillo de respeto en la mirada. Eso me incomodó. No quería respeto de unos vampiros. Sólo quería hacer lo que era justo para todos. Lo que Jacob hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en mi lugar. Por una vez, no quería ser la egoísta, ni la que se beneficiara de las decisiones de los demás. No esta vez.

- Entonces podemos marcharnos. – concluyó Aro, lanzando una serena sonrisa hacia los Cullen y luego hacia mí. – Hasta dentro de dos meses. – se dio la vuelta e hizo un gesto a su guardia para que lo siguieran, pero antes de salir del claro se dio la vuelta. – Ah, y Carlisle, viejo amigo… siento mucho vuestra pérdida. Lo de la joven Renesmee es una verdadera lástima.

Carlisle simplemente asintió con la cabeza, su mirada severa y dura y sus labios fruncidos en una delgada línea blanca.

Y sin más dilación, esos asesinos manipuladores y sanguinarios se largaron por donde habíamos llegado. Nos quedamos unos momentos en silencio, escuchando cómo se alejaban. Tan solo reaccionamos cuando oímos el rugido del avión sobre nuestras cabezas. Cuando me volví hacia los demás, ví que todos excepto Jacob me estaban observando.

- ¿Qué? – refunfuñé, levantando la cabeza para fulminarles con la mirada.

Mis hermanos apartaron sus miradas inmediatamente, pero el doctor dio un paso adelante sin dejar de mirarme.

- Gracias, Leah. – dijo en tono educado. La sorpresa me dejó sin aliento durante un segundo, pero luego apreté los dientes con fuerza.

- No lo he hecho por vosotros. – le espeté, enfadada.

- Lo sé. – afirmó el doctor seriamente. – Pero lo has hecho por Jacob, y eso me hace agradecértelo de corazón.

Esas palabras me enfurecieron todavía más.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa Jacob? – pregunté en tono envenenado. – No es uno de los tuyos.

Los ojos infinitamente tristes del doctor vagaron un momento por el claro hasta posarse en la figura de Jacob antes de volverse de nuevo hacia mí.

- Puede que Jacob no sea como nosotros… - comenzó. – Pero es uno de nosotros. Y lo considero parte de mi familia. – Abrí la boca para contestar, pero el doctor me detuvo con un gesto. – Por eso… - siguió. – Por eso te doy las gracias.

Cerré la boca, algo descolocada y sin saber cómo contestar a eso. Antes de que me pudiera recuperar, Edward suspiró impaciente.

- ¿Podemos hablar en casa? – preguntó en voz baja, en un tono de voz exhausto y dolorido. – Por favor.

Su tono de voz me devolvió a la realidad de golpe. Rápidamente, todos a la vez nos volvimos y comenzamos a acercarnos a Bella, Quil y Jacob. Éste último no soltaba el cuerpo de Renesmee ni siquiera ante los ruegos de Bella porque le dejara coger a su hija. Seguramente ni siquiera la oía.

Edward se arrodilló entonces delante de Jacob, e intentó coger a Renesmee. El gruñido casi animalístico de Jacob fue sobrecogedor. Rápidamente, Edward apartó las manos y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás.

- Va a ser un poco difícil. – comentó Quil en voz baja. – No vais a conseguir que la suelte. No todavía, al menos. Quizás sería mejor que la llevara él.

- No sé si será capaz. – susurró Edward, sin apartar la mirada de su hija. – Ahora mismo es como si no estuviera aquí con nosotros. Su mente, al menos, no lo está.

- Es mejor que centremos éste asunto en Nessie. – resolvió Seth con un hilo de voz mientras se agachaba frente a Jacob apartando ligeramente a Edward. – Es la única forma de que nos escuche en estos momentos.

Todos contuvimos el aliento mientras Seth observaba a Jacob con lágrimas en los ojos, buscando la mejor forma de comenzar.

- Jake, hermano. – susurró tras varios segundos. - ¿Qué te parece si llevamos a Nessie a casa? ¿Eh? No podemos quedarnos aquí, ¿verdad? Ella no querría que nos quedáramos aquí, ¿a que no? Venga, Jake… Llevemos a Nessie a casa. Ella… - la garganta de Seth se cerró en un medio sollozo que consiguió que Jacob levantara la vista hacia él. Mi boca se llenó de bilis al vislumbrar el profundo vacío en los ojos de Jake, y el sollozo de Seth se hizo más fuerte. – Ella quiere ir a casa, Jake. – pudo decir. - Llévala a casa. Por favor.

Sorprendentemente, Jacob asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y todos soltamos el aire que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que estábamos aguantando. Con cuidado, Seth rodeó a gatas el cuerpo de Jacob y lo agarró suavemente por la cintura para ayudarlo a levantarse. Alice tomó a Bella de la misma forma para levantarla del suelo, y cuando ambas estuvieron de pie, no la soltó. Bella se apoyó en su hombro, su cara repleta de profundo dolor, y Edward no perdió tiempo alguno en rodear a su esposa con el brazo. Inmediatamente, Alice se refugió en los brazos de Jasper.

Pronto, nos pusimos en marcha. El doctor iba el primero, y Jacob el segundo con el rígido cuerpo de Nessie entre sus brazos. A ambos lados de Jake nos pusimos el resto de mis hermanos y yo, y justo detrás de nosotros el resto de los Cullen. No estábamos lejos de la casa principal.

Caminamos en silencio, lentamente. Mientras me concentraba en dar un paso tras otro, mi mente comenzó a vagar hacia aquél día en que Jacob se había imprimado de Renesmee. Realmente fue una sorpresa para todos…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

"Leah, algo pasa en la casa" escuché a Seth en mi cabeza.

Los dos habíamos estado corriendo por el perímetro más largo, solo por si acaso, pues aunque no pensábamos que Sam fuera a intentar nada después de haber hablado con Jared, no queríamos bajar la guardia. Seth acababa de llegar al claro de los Cullen, y me centré en él y en sus sensaciones por un instante, oyendo lo que él oía, escuchando lo que él escuchaba. Pegué un respingo al comprender lo que Seth estaba percibiendo.

"Creo que… Bella… N-no oigo su corazón… Están… la están intentando reanimar…"

El susurro de mi hermano en mi mente era asustado y horrorizado. Mi mente fue rápidamente hacia Jacob, y supe que si pasaba lo peor, él me necesitaría ahí. Al fin y al cabo, íbamos a huir juntos.

"Voy hacia allá" contesté.

Mientras corría, pensé en Bella, y me sorprendí sintiendo compasión y tristeza por ella. Le había hecho mucho daño a Jacob y se había liado con un vampiro, pero era solo una cría. No era justo que tuviera que morir tan joven, y menos dejando tanta gente destrozada a su espalda. Brevemente me pregunté por el bebé mutante, pero mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a Bella Cullen. Y Jacob y su dolor no abandonaron en ningún momento mi mente.

Me faltaba un minuto para llegar cuando, a través de los sentidos de Seth, percibí las pisadas de Jacob bajando las escaleras.

"Se dirige al salón" pensó Seth. Los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Espero que no se le ocurra hacer ninguna locura" gruñí, apretando el paso hasta casi sentir cómo mis músculos protestaban por el esfuerzo. El bosque voló a mi alrededor.

"¡Leah, escucha!" exclamó Seth alborozado. Escuché lo que sus sentidos me enviaban, y sin darme cuenta, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de entre mis labios. El corazón de Bella volvía a latir, aunque el latido estaba mal. Latía con un ritmo y un sonido que sólo habíamos escuchado descrito en nuestras leyendas. Bella estaba cambiando.

"¿Oyes a Jake?" pregunté a mi hermano. Él se concentró un momento, y justo en ese instante irrumpí en el claro que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen, resoplando ante el fuerte hedor a vampiro que emanaba del lugar. Mi hermano estaba sentado frente a la puerta, esperando.

"No se ha movido" contestó.

Me coloqué junto a él y agucé el oído. Podía oír la respiración jadeante de Jacob y su corazón acelerado, así como la respiración de varios vampiros y otro sonido que no supe ubicar. Como el aleteo de un pájaro.

Escuchamos a Jake dar un paso vacilante hacia delante, y también el siseo amenazante de una de las vampiras, probablemente la rubia. Seth y yo corrimos hacia las ventanas, intentando ver algo. Las cortinas estaban corridas, pero por una pequeña rendija, pude vislumbrar el interior.

Ví a la Barbie sentada en el sillón. Sostenía un bulto menudo y rizoso entre sus brazos en ademán protector mientras fulminaba con la mirada la figura de Jacob, de espaldas a nosotros. Jacob avanzó otro paso, y la rubia se levantó de un salto y puso el doble de distancia entre Jacob y ella.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" se preguntó Seth, observándolo todo a través de mis ojos. "¿No estará…? No irá a atacar, ¿verdad?"

Hice caso omiso mientras seguía observando los acontecimientos, preparada para intervenir si algo ocurría para defender a mi Alpha. Pero entonces, Jacob levantó las manos en un gesto pacífico.

- No voy a hacerle daño. – susurró. Su voz era trémula y temblorosa. Sus manos temblaban, pero no me parecían temblores de ira. Ladeé la cabeza en un gesto de confusión.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, chucho? – preguntó la rubia en tono envenenado. - ¿No deberías largarte de una vez? ¡Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

Jacob avanzó otro paso con las manos levantadas, y la rubia se agachó en posición de ataque. Mis músculos y los de Seth se tensaron, preparados para intervenir.

- Rosalie. – susurró Jake entonces. Tanto la rubia como Seth y yo nos quedamos congelados al escuchar a Jacob usar el nombre de pila de la Barbie. – Por favor… No voy a hacerle daño. ¿Puedo…?

Extendió las manos lentamente hacia la rubia, y comprendí que estaba pidiéndole el bebé.

"¿Qué diablos…?" escuché a Seth en mi mente. Ni siquiera reaccioné al escuchar a mi hermano usar esa expresión, una expresión que jamás hubiera creído posible que saliera de sus labios. Bueno, no había salido de sus labios, pero era algo parecido.

Entonces, unos pasos apresurados sonaron en el piso de arriba, y una puerta se abrió con estruendo, cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- ¡¡¡JACOB BLACK!!! – el grito envenenado de Edward Cullen me hizo sobresaltarme. Jamás había escuchado al lector de mentes gritar de esa forma. En un suspiro, Edward estaba en el piso de abajo, colocado delante de la rubia y el bebé en actitud protectora. El gesto completamente enrabietado de su cara me hizo volver a tensarme, preparada para intervenir.

Jacob volvió a levantar las manos en el mismo gesto pacífico de antes, esta vez dirigido hacia Edward.

- Sabes que no es culpa mía. – susurró Jake en tono de defensa. Me pregunté si le habría hecho algo a Bella. – No es algo que pueda controlar. Yo…

- ¿¿¿En qué estabas pensando??? – gritó de nuevo el chupasangres, interrumpiendo la tranquila explicación de Jacob, quien cerró la boca y guardó silencio, la mirada fija en Edward. - ¿¿¿Su hija, Black??? ¡¡¡Mi hija!!!

Ahí me perdí. ¿De qué narices estaban hablando? Sentí a Seth removerse inquieto a mi espalda, sorprendido por el evidente enfado del chupasangres al que tan inofensivo consideraba. Yo lo único que sabía es que como se atreviera a ponerle la mano encima a Jacob lo iba a pagar caro.

- Edward. – el murmullo de Jacob sonó más como un ruego que como algo defensivo o amenazante. Nuevamente, me quedé congelada, sin saber qué pensar.

- Fuera de aquí. – siseó el chupasangres, entrecerrando los ojos. – Lárgate y no vuelvas, Jacob, o te juro que te mataré.

El silencio que siguió a esa amenaza fue ensordecedor, pero al cabo de unos segundos, no pude evitar que un gruñido amenazante se formara en mi garganta. Jacob negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, y supe que se refería a mí. Me esforcé por refrenar mi rugido hasta que lo ahogué por completo.

- Sabes que no puedo. – contestó entonces Jacob en un susurro ahogado.

De nuevo, silencio. Edward y Jacob se observaron atentamente, sin apartar ni una milésima de segundo la mirada el uno del otro. Me sorprendí al ver la mirada de Edward suavizarse poco a poco, y me pregunté qué estaría viendo en la mente de Jake.

- Está bien. – claudicó Edward, casi a regañadientes. – Tienes un minuto. Después lárgate unas horas, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame hacerme a la idea. Y estoy seguro de que Leah y Seth te agradecerán una explicación.

- Gracias. – suspiró Jacob, su tono de voz tan aliviado y agradecido que mi boca se abrió de par en par. Jamás hubiera pensado que Jake pudiera usar un tono así con Edward Cullen.

Edward simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a la rubia, con cara de absoluta sorpresa y confusión, y al bebé. Una niña. Una niña preciosa que observaba fijamente a Jacob con una mirada de curiosidad. Una mirada que me pareció demasiado adulta para una recién nacida. No parecía peligrosa, pero aún así me estremecí al verla estirar sus bracitos hacia Jacob. Tampoco los chupasangres completos parecían peligrosos, pero lo eran. Aquél ser tan extraño no tenía por qué ser diferente.

Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando ví a Jacob extender también rápidamente los brazos hacia ella y avanzar un par de pasos. La rubia siseó.

- Déjale cogerla, Rose. – pidió Edward con voz extraña. – No le hará daño.

La confusión de la Barbie, así como la mía y la de mi hermano, aumentaron de forma considerable. Pero la rubia aflojó sus brazos alrededor de la niña, y a regañadientes, se la ofreció a Jacob.

En una zancada apresurada, Jacob llegó hasta ella y se quedó un segundo quieto, como dudando. La niña volvió a estirar sus bracitos con una sonrisa encantadora, y Jacob rió quedamente para sí mismo antes de tomarla entre sus brazos, tan cuidadosamente y con tanta ternura que se me escapó un jadeo de sorpresa.

Y entonces comencé a intuir lo que acababa de ocurrir. Parecía increíble, parecía imposible y ridículo. Pero, cuando Jacob se movió de forma que me permitió vislumbrar su perfil, no me cupo ninguna duda.

Seth y yo jadeamos al observar su expresión. La de un hombre que ve el sol por primera vez.

"Oh Dios…" murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Mi hermano estaba demasiado atónito como para decir nada, pero pude ver en sus pensamientos que estaba tan descolocado por el giro de los acontecimientos como yo.

Cuando Jacob salió de la casa unos minutos más tarde para transformarse, gruñí un poco en tono resignado.

Ahora estaríamos atados a esos chupasangres de por vida.

Genial.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

* * *

Interrumpí mis recuerdos cuando llegamos al mismo claro en el que, años atrás, había observado esa escena que acababa de revivir, y parpadeé asombrada. Había mucha gente esperándonos.

Caminé junto a Jacob hacia la casa en medio de un silencio estremecedor, pasando a través del resto de mis hermanos y sus familias sin pararme a calibrar sus expresiones. Sentí a Quil adelantarnos corriendo. Había visto a Claire y a su madre, y cuando llegó hasta ellas cogió rápidamente a la niña entre sus brazos y apretó su cabeza contra su pecho de forma que la pequeña no viera el cuerpo de Renesmee. Escuché en algún lugar el sollozo de mi madre, quien había aprendido a querer a Nessie como si fuera en verdad su nieta. También escuché los sollozos de mi prima y de Rachel Black. Pasamos por delante de la silla de ruedas de Billy, quien esperaba junto al jefe Swan, los dos con un gesto horrorizado en el rostro. Cerca de la puerta pasamos entre el aquelarre de vampiros de Denali, de nuevo haciendo caso omiso de su presencia. En el porche nos esperaba Esme, su cara contraída en un tremendo gesto de dolor.

- Al salón… - pudo susurrar la vampira. Carlisle llegó hasta ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, escondiendo su maternal rostro en su pecho.

Jacob siguió adelante, y me pregunté si habría escuchado a Esme. Pero continuó caminando hacia el salón, así que simplemente me apresuré a seguirle. Mis hermanos se quedaron en la puerta con sus familias buscando conceder unos minutos a las personas más cercanas a Nessie, pero yo no quise dejar a Jacob solo.

En el salón, Esme había preparado una especie de gran habitación repleta de sillas, sillones y pequeñas mesas con velas. En medio de la gran sala había una cama de matrimonio hecha de madera, con sábanas blancas y de aspecto suave. Jacob se dirigió hacia la misma para depositar con cuidado el cuerpo de Renesmee entre mullidos cojines.

Ví por el rabillo del ojo a una de las chupasangres del aquelarre de Denali, la tal Carmen, acercarse a la cama con un barreño de agua y un paño, y supe que iban a lavar el cuerpo. Sin embargo, mi mirada no se separó de Jacob, quien observaba a Renesmee con expresión indescifrable.

De pronto, su rostro empalideció peligrosamente mientras su gesto se contraía en una terrible expresión de dolor. Sus piernas le fallaron, y cuando comenzó a caer, supe que no me daría tiempo a llegar para cogerlo.

Antes de que pudiera lanzar un grito de aviso, Edward y el doctor ya habían cogido a Jacob por los brazos. Suavemente, lo tumbaron en el suelo, y Bella pasó a mi lado como un rayo para colocarse junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó ella preocupada, y agradecí que lo preguntara, pues mi garganta se había secado de tal forma que me era imposible esbozar ni un mísero sonido. Podía escuchar su corazón, sentía su respiración, pero no podía apartar mi mente del hecho de que jamás había visto a uno de mis hermanos, ni a mí misma, perder la consciencia de esa forma. Simplemente hizo más inminente el hecho de que Jacob iba a seguir a su imprimada a donde ésta fuera. Incluso a la muerte.

- Está exhausto. – escuché decir al doctor. – Lleva dos días sin dormir y apenas ha comido nada. Será mejor que lo subamos arriba. La habitación de Nessie le vendrá bien.

Sin poder moverme, observé cómo Edward tomaba sin dificultad el cuerpo de Jacob entre sus brazos y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con paso rápido, seguido de cerca por Bella y el doctor. Tras unos minutos, recobré el dominio sobre mí misma, y sin una mirada atrás, corrí.

Escuché a mis hermanos llamándome cuando pasé entre ellos, sentí las lágrimas en mis mejillas y los sollozos que ahogaban mis gritos, noté el calor que subía por mi columna y lo abracé. Casi sin darme cuenta, comencé a correr a cuatro patas, a gran velocidad, alejándome rápidamente de ese maldito lugar.

Tendría que volver. Pronto. Pero por ahora, no era capaz de soportarlo. Por ahora, lo único que quería era olvidar. Olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Olvidar lo que iba a ocurrir.

Y corrí, sin fijarme en el rumbo, sin plantearme nada más, mientras dejaba a mi otra naturaleza tomar el control absoluto de mi cuerpo.

Tal y como Jacob me había enseñado.

* * *

_No me matéis, o no podré continuar con la historia. ;)_

_Reviews anónimos: _

_Alice_Cullen: ¡Gracias, guapa! ^^ Espero que te siga gustando. ;) ¡Un beso!_

_Ardi_Bea: Alessia y Laura son las nuevas recepcionistas. En cuanto a lo que le ha pasado a Gianna... lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. xD Recuerda que Nessie no es vampira, sino semivampira. Ella está viva, y por tanto se le puede matar. ;) ¡Un beso!_

_TheOneThatYouNeed: ¡Hola, guapa! ^^ Sí, la verdad es que tengo la manía de hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos. u_u En fin, es mi forma de escribir. xD Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ;) ¡Un beso! _

_Car.: ¡Hola, guapa! ^^ Muchas gracias por el review. Un review sirve para comentar la historia con el autor. Me llegan a mi bandeja de entrada, y así puedo saber qué pensáis de la historia en todo momento. ;) A mí también me dejó Amanecer con las ganas de saber más. Por cierto, si te animas a leer en inglés tengo varios fics del futuro post-Amanecer que seguro que te encantan, porque están verdaderamente geniales. xD ¡Un beso, y gracias por escribir! _

_Sorita: Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber más. ;) Y no es lo que parece, desde luego. Nada es lo que parece en esta historia. ;) ;) ;) ¡Un beso! _

_JeMiMa: ¡Hola, guapa! ^^ Jo, muchas gracias. xD No sabéis lo que me alegra que os guste, de verdad. Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te siga enganchando. ;) ¡Un beso! _

_Nuri_Cullen: ¡Holaaa! ^^ Pues la verdad es que esta historia me va a salir larguilla. No sé exáctamente cómo de larga, pero tengo muchos frentes por cubrir. Me alegra de que te gustara el "momento abrazo". Y me alegra que pienses que plasmo bien a los personajes. A ver qué me dices de Leah, que me ha costado un montón. ;) Me alegra que tengas presente eso de "nada es lo que parece". Sigue con ello en mente. ;) ¡Muchos besos, y gracias por todos los reviews! Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ;)_

_Yasi_Cullen: ¡Muchas gracias! No puedo seguirla más seguido ahora mismo porque estoy en exámenes, pero en cuanto termine volveré a publicar semanalmente. ¡Un beso! _

_Forks_Vampire: ¡Holaaa! ^^ Nooo, no has fallado a tu loba Beta. Tu loba Beta entiende que estas han sido unas semanas difíciles y con muchas decisiones para su Alpha. Así que no te preocupes. ;) Siempre hago sufrir a mis personajes favoritos. u_u Tengo esa afición. xD Espero que este capítulo no decepcione a mi fan número 1. xD ¡Te quierooooo! Y ya me dirás qué tal Leah... :S_

_Grace B): Tu teoría no es "pobre", ni mucho menos. Tiene sentido con la historia, así que seguro que te la has pensado mucho. No te puedo decir si vas encaminada o no, pero espero seguir oyendo tus teorías. ;) En cuanto a lo de ascuas... Terminará pronto, lo prometo. xD Unos capítulos más y conoceremos todo lo que ha pasado. ¡Un beso, y gracias por escribir!_

_Hasta ahí los reviews anónimos. Nos vemos en cuanto pueda volver a escribir... que ahora mismo está difícil porque vienen los peores exámenes. ¡Un beso a todos! _

* * *


	10. Recuerdos y añoranza

_¡¡¡ESTOY DE VUELTA, GENTEEEE!!! xDDD_

_En fin, siento muchísimo la tardanza. Terminé los exámenes hace mucho, pero había perdido práctica, no conseguía quitarme las telarañas de mi creatividad, y me bloqueé con la historia. Lo he pasado fatal, porque quería actualizar, pero no me salía escribir. De hecho, no me gusta nada este capítulo, excepto el final y algunas partes del Flashback del medio. Me parece un capítulo lento, que corta el ritmo de la historia y que se alarga demasiado. Cierto es que necesitaba explicar unas cuantas cosas que no había explicado, y necesitaba hacerlo así, por medio de Quil y Flashbacks. Pero no he conseguido tomarle la medida a este capítulo, y me molesta subirlo así, pero no puedo demorarlo más. _

_En fin, ya me contaréis qué os parece. _

_Tengo un problema con los reviews, y es que no consigo ver cuáles son del capítulo 9 y cuáles son de antes, porque la página está mal y me los mezcla. Intentaré contestarlos según lo que ponga en ellos (de alguna forma sabré cuáles son los del último capítulo, digo yo), pero si se me escapa alguno y lo dejo sin contestar, lo siento mucho. _

_En fin, gracias por seguir ahí. ^^ Y os prometo que sabréis la respuesta al misterio muy pronto. Dadme un par de capítulos más. ;) _

_¡¡¡Os quiero!!! Disfrutad, aunque sea un mal capítulo. ;)_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: Quil

Leah volvió unas horas después, algo temblorosa y con los ojos rojos, pero de nuevo con su gesto habitual de mala leche. Entró con paso decidido al salón que Esme había preparado para velar a Nessie, y la saludamos con un movimiento de cabeza, aliviados de que hubiera vuelto a ser más o menos ella misma. Nos ponía de los nervios con su forma de ser, pero, aunque no queríamos admitirlo, estábamos acostumbrados, y verla comportarse como una persona con sentimientos era bastante inquietante. A ver, sabíamos que tenía sentimientos, por supuesto (al fin y al cabo, pasábamos mucho tiempo dentro de su cabeza), pero una cosa era saberlo y otra verlo con nuestros propios ojos. Era más fácil para nosotros que se hiciera la dura. Ayudaba a que la viéramos y la tratáramos como a un hermano más, que era lo que ella prefería, y a que no la consideráramos una rareza o una sorprendente excepción.

Me removí incómodo cuando ví a Leah posando su mirada en mí y avanzando hacia el sillón donde me había sentado con paso decidido. Claramente, se me había acabado la tranquilidad.

- ¿Dónde está Jacob? – me preguntó en cuanto llegó frente a mí. Su voz era fuerte, aunque algo ronca.

- Sssh, no hables tan fuerte… Está arriba, dormido. – contesté en un susurro, mientras acunaba contra mi pecho el cuerpecito menudo de mi Claire, quien dormía agotada después de varias horas llorando sin parar por la pérdida de su amiga. – Lo tienen en la habitación de Nessie. Embry, Billy, Rachel y el doctor están con él.

Leah asintió, y se sentó a mi lado paseando la vista por la habitación. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su prima, quien lloraba en silencio sentada sobre el regazo de Sam, y ambas se saludaron discretamente con la mano. Luego miró brevemente a los visiblemente destrozados Cullen, sentados inmóviles junto a la cama donde habían puesto a Nessie, para volverse después hacia atrás buscando a Seth. Lo encontró al momento, sentado junto a su madre y el jefe Swan. Seth se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto de tristeza, mientras que Sue apretaba los labios y sujetaba la mano de Charlie. Tanto Sue como Seth saludaron a Leah con la mano, pero el jefe Swan no levantó la vista del suelo. Tras el breve escrutinio, Leah bajó la vista, fijándola en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Entonces, el horrible silencio del velatorio, sólo roto por algunos susurros aquí y allá, nos envolvió. Me sorprendió que Leah se quedara callada. Supuse que estaría todavía algo aturdida por todo lo que había pasado.

En realidad, todos nos encontrábamos un poco en shock. Todavía no nos creíamos que fuera verdad. No podíamos creer que Nessie, la pequeña Nessie a la que habíamos visto crecer hasta transformarse en la bella y misteriosa mujer en que estos ocho años la habían convertido, hubiera sido asesinada y enterrada vilmente en medio del bosque. ¿Quién había podido hacerle daño a una criatura así? Sabíamos que había sido un vampiro, pues el doctor Cullen había examinado el cuerpo y había llegado a esa conclusión tras descubrir varios mordiscos desde los que le habían succionado toda la sangre, pero era chocante que alguien, incluso un vampiro desalmado, hubiera podido hacerle daño a ella. Nessie era uno de esos seres que se ganaban el cariño de todo el mundo, fuera quien fuera y fuera lo que fuera. Sólo ella había conseguido unir nuestra tribu con un aquelarre de vampiros de forma permanente e irrompible. Sólo ella había conseguido que Jacob volviera a ser aquél que había sido antes de transformarse en lobo por primera vez. Lo que le había pasado no era justo. Ni para ella, ni para Jacob.

Jacob…

Mi mejor amigo jamás había tenido una vida fácil. Tras la muerte de su madre en accidente de tráfico, sus hermanas mayores se habían largado a vivir sus respectivas vidas dejándolo a él atrás ocupándose de su padre, un hombre medio inválido por culpa de la diabetes. Recordaba haber oído a mi abuelo decir que no había visto un niño tan responsable a esas edades como Jacob Black. Y también podía recordar lo tristes que nos sentíamos Embry y yo al verlo volver a casa tras el colegio sin quedarse a jugar con nosotros y el resto de nuestros compañeros. Entonces no lo entendíamos muy bien, pero Jacob perdió gran parte de su infancia en esos años ocupándose de responsabilidades que normalmente estaban a cargo de un adulto. De vez en cuando, el jefe Swan se ocupaba de hacerle compañía a Billy, y Jacob se reunía con nosotros. Pero ya no era lo mismo. Jacob no era el mismo.

Al final, Embry y yo nos distanciamos del resto de nuestros compañeros y comenzamos a ir por las tardes a casa de Jacob para ayudarlo y hacerle compañía a él y a Billy. No tardamos mucho en encontrar un nuevo hobby en el viejo garaje de los Black. Cada vez que conseguíamos una pieza nueva para el coche, montábamos una gran fiesta. El mundo de Jacob comenzó a recuperarse, poco a poco. Volvió a tener la vitalidad que había tenido antes del accidente de su madre, aunque muchas veces lo sorprendíamos con esa mirada lejana que nos decía que estaba pensando en Sarah Black. Poco a poco adoptamos una nueva rutina, entre el colegio (en el que Jacob era mucho mejor que Embry y yo juntos), el garaje (en el que Jacob también nos sobrepasaba) y nuestras vidas en nuestras respectivas casas. Todo iba bien.

Entonces llegó Bella Swan.

En un principio, ella sólo era un tema con el que picar a Jacob. Una broma entre nosotros. Hasta que un día la cosa se volvió más seria, por supuesto. Cuando Edward se largó y Bella comenzó a pasar las tardes con Jacob, Embry y yo nos encontramos de nuevo algo distanciados de nuestro mejor amigo. Y sin embargo no nos importó, pues sabíamos que, así como Bella necesitaba a Jacob, Jacob también necesitaba a Bella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veíamos a nuestro amigo tan feliz. Por supuesto, en el instituto todo seguía igual entre nosotros. Mejor, incluso, ya que la creciente felicidad de Jacob era contagiosa.

Parecía que todo iba bien, pero un día Embry dejó de venir a clase. Dejó de llamarnos, dejó de quedar con nosotros, estaba ilocalizable. Jacob y yo nos preocupamos muchísimo. Y un día lo vimos con Sam y sus amigos, y nos dimos cuenta de que ya no era él mismo. Había cambiado, y realmente no entendíamos por qué o cómo. Fueron unas semanas de mucho miedo.

Cuando ocurrió lo mismo con Jacob, la situación me aterrorizó. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué estaba pasando ni por qué mis dos mejores amigos me habían abandonado así. No entendía cómo habían podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Jacob y yo habíamos hablado mucho acerca de Sam y su supuesta banda, y yo sabía el intenso odio que él sentía hacia ese grupo. También conocía lo suficiente a Jacob, no sólo por haber sido amigos desde la guardería, sino por ser _primos_, como para saber que él jamás se metería en nada turbio, y ese conocimiento me desconcertaba. Ni siquiera Bella parecía saber lo que había ocurrido, y ella estaba tan preocupada como yo. Al menos un tiempo, hasta que descubrí que ella había conseguido abrirse camino de nuevo hasta Jacob. En ese momento, incluso me sentí celoso porque Bella lo hubiera conseguido y yo no. No podía entenderlo.

El día que por fin cambié de fase, lo comprendí todo. Al principio estaba demasiado emocionado, demasiado feliz por estar en el ajo, como para fijarme en nada más, pero al cabo del tiempo comencé a prestar atención. Y me di cuenta de que toda esa felicidad, toda esa vitalidad y estabilidad que Jacob había conseguido recuperar en su vida, se habían esfumado durante esas pocas semanas que habíamos estado separados. Bella se había largado con su ex-novio, quien había resultado ser un vampiro. Y además de todo eso, Jacob no conseguía aceptar su transformación. Toda esa felicidad, esa aceptación, ese alivio que me habían embargado al transformarme no eran compartidos por ninguno mis hermanos, quienes hubieran preferido no ser parte de la leyenda, pero Jacob era el que peor se lo había tomado todo. Se llamaba a sí mismo "monstruo", y le llenaba de amargura el saber que jamás volvería a esos días tan felices para él que habían sido los últimos de su vida como humano normal.

Poco a poco, Jacob fue entrando en una fuerte depresión. Embry y yo, y también el resto de la manada excepto Leah, estuvimos a su lado en cada momento, pero era muy duro estar en su cabeza y sentir lo que él estaba sintiendo. No podíamos comprender que Bella hubiera hecho algo así, que prefiriera a un asqueroso vampiro antes que a Jacob. Pero por mucha rabia que acumuláramos hacia ella por lo que le había hecho a nuestro hermano, Jake no nos dejaba siquiera _pensar_ nada malo acerca de ella. Ninguno de nosotros entendíamos cómo Bella había podido perdonar al vampiro después de lo que le había hecho al marcharse, y llegamos incluso a despreciarla por ello. Pero, ¡ay de aquél que dejara salir esos pensamientos cerca de Jacob! Para él, el único culpable era el vampiro, tanto por haberla dejado como por haber regresado.

La depresión de Jacob iba a peor. Ya ni siquiera trabajaba en el garaje. Cuando no tenía que patrullar o encargarse de algo que Billy necesitara, simplemente se encerraba en su habitación y dormía o dejaba pasar las horas muertas. Cuando Embry, Seth o yo intentábamos sacarlo de casa para hacer algo, simplemente se negaba con esa expresión amarga y distante que no recordábamos haberle visto ni siquiera cuando Sarah murió. Billy estaba muy preocupado, y nosotros, que a parte de verlo comportarse así estábamos en su cabeza gran parte del día, mucho más. Llegamos a temer incluso que se largara, o que hiciera algo drástico.

Pero Bella Swan volvió. Comenzaron a pasar de nuevo algún tiempo juntos, y Jacob volvió a mejorar. Ese halo de amargura que había desarrollado desde su transformación y posterior marcha de Bella no desapareció, pero al menos su estado de ánimo comenzó a remontar. Y a pesar de la desconfianza que todos sentíamos hacia Bella por lo que había hecho, no pudimos evitar sentirnos agradecidos de que hubiera vuelto. La acogimos de nuevo entre nosotros, e incluso admitimos que Jacob la trajera a una reunión de ancianos, aquella noche en la playa. Al fin y al cabo, sabíamos que ella no había querido hacer daño a Jacob, y ahora le estaba ayudando.

Durante esos días, Jacob pareció tomar una nueva dirección. En un principio, cuando Bella volvió con Edward, el mayor problema de Jacob fue el sentimiento de rechazo, la tristeza de no haber sido elegido. Sin embargo, Jake sabía que eso era algo de lo que eventualmente se iba a recuperar. El problema no era que Bella hubiera elegido a otro, sino que ese otro era un vampiro que le había hecho mucho daño y que además pretendía que Bella se convirtiera en una de los suyos. A nuestros ojos, al menos en ese momento, lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona era convertirse en un vampiro. Para nosotros, los vampiros no eran más que objetos, seres ni vivos ni muertos, sanguinarios e inhumanos que no merecían vivir, pues lo natural hubiera sido que estuvieran muertos. No entendíamos que Bella quisiera convertirse en uno de ellos, pues para nosotros no eran personas. A nuestros ojos, una persona que se convertía en vampiro en realidad moría y se convertía en otra cosa, algo diferente a lo que había sido en vida. Por eso, la prioridad de Jacob en esos días no era, como algunos quizás pudieron pensar, el separarla de Edward. No. Él podía vivir perfectamente sabiendo que Bella había elegido a otro tío. La prioridad de Jacob era salvarle la vida a Bella. Y para salvarle la vida, lo mejor que podía hacer era ofrecerle una alternativa. Una alternativa que él, de alguna manera, sabía que podía funcionar.

Tras la lucha contra los neonatos, Bella logró comprender que esa alternativa que Jacob le ofrecía era tan buena como la que ella creía tener con el vampiro, o incluso mejor, pues incluía aspectos que tendría que abandonar al transformarse, como su familia o la capacidad de ser madre (o eso creíamos todos). Sin embargo, no fue suficiente. Bella admitió amar a Jacob, pero amaba a Edward más. Y finalmente, Jacob se resignó del todo, y esa resignación le provocó una nueva depresión. Estaba dejando ir, no sólo el amor de Bella y su oportunidad de compartir su vida con ella, sino la propia vida de su mejor amiga, de la chica a la que amaba. Era mucho lo que iba a perder, y cuando llegó la invitación de boda, no lo pudo soportar. Bella no era su imprimada, pero sus sentimientos hacia ella eran fuertes, más fuertes de los que quizás podría sentir una persona normal. Por eso, el dolor que le provocaba la pérdida era mayor que el que le podría haber provocado a cualquier otro chico de 16 años que no hubiera vivido las cosas que había vivido Jacob, y que estuviera fuera de todo este mundo sobrenatural que nos rodeaba a nosotros.

Su forma de lobo le proporcionaba un escudo contra el dolor, y por eso se fue. Decidió alejarse en forma de lobo, cortar de raíz con lo que le estaba provocando tal dolor. Un vano intento de preservarse a sí mismo que, eventualmente, todos comprendimos y respetamos.

Pero aunque comprendiéramos por qué se había ido, lo echábamos mucho de menos. Sobretodo Embry, Seth y yo. Lo sentíamos en nuestras mentes cuando cambiábamos de fase, pero él no hablaba con nosotros, no tenía intención de comunicarse. Por supuesto, leíamos sus pensamientos, no podía ocultárnoslos, pero no era lo mismo. No teníamos a nuestro amigo a nuestro lado. Nos faltaba algo, sobretodo a Embry y a mí, que habíamos compartido toda nuestra vida con Jake.

Cuando Jacob volvió y tras el incidente de la boda, las cosas volvieron lentamente a su cauce. Excepto Jacob y sus sentimientos, por supuesto. No paraba de torturarse con pensamientos acerca de cómo llegarían las noticias de la transformación de Bella, o su muerte, si el vampiro no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Temía el día en que llegaran esas noticias, y a la vez, deseaba que llegaran para terminar de una vez por todas con esa incertidumbre.

Las noticias llegaron, y a Jacob le pegaron fuerte. Sin embargo, resultaron no ser el tipo de noticias que todos esperábamos. Bella estaba embarazada del vampiro, algo que nunca hubiéramos creído posible. Jamás olvidaría el horror de Jacob ante esos hechos. Horror que no provenía de que Bella estuviese embarazada de otro, sino del hecho de que el producto de dicho embarazo la estuviera matando. Puede resultar curioso, pero cuando lo miras desde el punto de vista de Jacob, en ningún momento actuó movido por los celos porque Bella estuviera con otro tío. Jamás fue esa su motivación. Todo lo que hizo lo hizo pensando en ayudarla, en salvarla de situaciones y seres que él creía peligrosos para su vida. Seguramente ese hecho era uno de los motivos por los que Edward toleraba sus acciones, porque sabía que lo único que deseaba Jake era proteger a Bella, y eso él lo valoraba mucho.

Cuando Sam se puso en contra de los Cullen y decidió matar a Bella, Jacob hizo algo que jamás hubiéramos imaginado que haría: se fue de la manada convertido en otro Alpha, posición que debería haber ocupado por derecho de nacimiento, pero que jamás había querido. Sam tuvo que ponerlo al límite para que aceptara el rango que le correspondía, aunque la forma en que lo aceptó fue alejándose de la tribu y de nosotros, sus hermanos.

A todos nos dolió esa separación, y nos dejó en una posición en la que nunca hubiéramos querido estar. Jamás hubiéramos sido capaces de levantar un solo dedo en contra de Jacob. Y el joven Seth empeoró la situación marchándose también con él, al igual que Leah al día siguiente. Embry y yo estábamos demasiado aturdidos y confusos como para hacer algo, y de todas formas, yo jamás hubiera podido irme, pues hubiera significado alejarme de Claire durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y tampoco podía saber si las cosas volverían a ser como antes, si alguna vez se me permitiría volver a la tribu y a Claire. Sam lo sabía, y lo usó a su favor en alguna ocasión, como cuando nos envió a hablar con Jacob, Leah y Seth. Sabía que yo jamás dejaría a Claire, y por eso me envió a mí, pero envió a uno de los novatos en vez de a Embry. Embry no tenía ninguna atadura fuerte con la tribu, al menos, ninguna más fuerte que su amistad por Jacob, y Sam consideraba que era un peligro enviarlo a él por si decidía no volver.

El recuerdo del momento en que me enteré que Jacob se había imprimado con la hija de Edward y Bella estará siempre fresco en mi memoria. Fue todo un shock, por supuesto. Y no pudimos más que reír ante la ironía de la situación. ¡El bebé al que habíamos intentado matar, el bebé al que Jacob había protegido indirectamente al proteger a su madre, había resultado ser una de las nuestras! Porque toda imprimada es considerada parte de la manada, por supuesto. ¡Y Jacob había ido a imprimarse de la hija de la chica a la que amaba! ¡Un bebé mitad vampiro, además! Resultaba increíble, pero cierto.

Pero por muy extraña que fuera, esa imprimación cerró un círculo y lo puso todo en su lugar. Era la pieza que faltaba, el cemento que nos unió definitivamente y de forma inquebrantable con los Cullen y la presencia que, por fin, llenó al completo el vacío en la vida de Jacob. Sobretodo después del encontronazo con los italianos, cuando por fin toda preocupación desapareció de nuestros horizontes. Jacob volvió a ser _feliz_. Completa y absolutamente feliz por fin, más incluso de lo que lo había sido cuando todavía vivía su madre. Ahora tenía a alguien que sabía que no le iba a fallar. Alguien que sabía que le iba a compenetrar en todos los sentidos y en todos los ámbitos de su vida. Alguien a quien quería más que a su propia vida.

Renesmee se nos ganó a todos muy pronto, en cuanto la conocimos. Esa dulce niña de rizos cobrizos, grandes ojos marrones, mejillas sonrosadas y expresión adulta entró rápidamente en nuestros corazones. Tan rápidamente, que cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya la queríamos como a una hermanita pequeña más. Y jamás dejaba de sorprendernos, pues sus reflexiones, pensamientos y acciones no se correspondían para nada con su edad. Ni con su edad aparente, ni mucho menos con su verdadera edad. Como aquél día, en la playa, hacía cuatro años…

**

* * *

**

FLASH BACK

- ¡Quil, no! ¡Ahí va la casa de Hagrid!

Sonreí disimuladamente ante la indignación de la pequeña Claire. Sus grandes ojos marrones se abrían de par en par cada vez que se enfadaba o exasperaba, y su ceño siempre se fruncía, haciendo aparecer dos pequeñas arruguitas entre sus cejas. Todo eso unido al pequeño puchero que hacía cuando algo no salía como ella quería le daban un aspecto encantador, y a mí me gustaba hacerla rabiar un poco sólo para poder ver ese gesto. Por supuesto, tampoco podía hacerla rabiar mucho…

- Lo siento, pequeña. – me disculpé rápidamente. - ¿Dónde va esta torre entonces?

- ¡Ahí! – me dijo, todo enfado olvidado ante la perspectiva de seguir nuestro proyecto, señalando un hueco en la arena entre la recién construida "torre de Astronomía" y la "lechucería".

Llevábamos toda la tarde tirados sobre la arena de la solitaria Second Beach construyendo un castillo de arena "a lo Hogwarts", según las propias palabras de Claire. A sus siete años, había desarrollado una especie de obsesión infantil por Harry Potter que me estaba volviendo loco. Pero no me importaba volverme loco si con ello podía hacerla feliz a ella, así que allí estaba yo, Quil Ateara, a mis 21 años, haciendo castillos de arena en la playa. Si alguien me hubiera dicho esto hace seis años, le hubiera roto la nariz como pago por el insulto a mi ego. Las cosas que Claire conseguía…

Tras unas cuantas torres más y tras ser golpeado en la cabeza con la pala de Claire por colocar un torreón donde no correspondía, escuché a lo lejos la risa de dos personas a quienes conocía muy bien. Me incorporé con una sonrisa y oteé el límite entre la playa y el bosque con impaciencia. Al fin, los ví aparecer, y tomé a Claire suavemente del hombro para llamar su atención.

- Mira, Claire. – le señalé, sabiendo lo feliz que la haría la visita.

En cuanto la niña los vio, lanzó un salvaje grito de alegría y echó a correr, conmigo detrás intentando evitar que se tropezara y cayera.

- ¡¡¡TÍO JAKE!!! – gritó. - ¡¡¡NESSIE!!!

- ¡Hola, Claire! – exclamó Jacob con una sonrisa, una mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus ajados vaqueros en ademán despreocupado, la otra mano sobre el hombro de Renesmee en un universal gesto protector que los lobos de La Push utilizábamos mucho con nuestras respectivas imprimadas.

Pronto, Claire llegó hasta ellos, y Jacob la tomó en brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso que arrancó todo el aire de los pulmones de la pequeña.

- Si la ahogas, te corto el cuello. – le advertí, con una sonrisa tensa.

Jacob rodó los ojos, pero la soltó con cuidado. Inmediatamente, Claire se lanzó sobre Renesmee, quien también la tomó en brazos, sonriendo con alegría.

- No nos habías dicho que volvíais, Jake. – le reproché, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Lo había echado de menos ese año y medio que había estado fuera haciendo un tour por Europa con los Cullen. – Y, ¿cómo diablos has podido ocultárnoslo cuando cambiábamos de fase?

- Igual que he aprendido a guardar mis pensamientos para que a Edward le cueste más leérmelos. – rió Jacob. – Me alegro de estar mejorando. No te imaginas lo horrible que es que ese chupasa… - se interrumpió cuando Renesmee levantó una mirada amenazadora hacia él. - … vampiro… - corrigió Jacob con rapidez. - … sepa todo lo que pienso.

Me reí a carcajada limpia ante ese pequeño intercambio entre Renesmee y él, y me acerqué a la chica para darle un caluroso abrazo que ella me devolvió sonriendo divertida.

- Oh, cállate. – murmuró Jacob rodando los ojos y pegándome un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. – Al menos a mí no me ha disfrazado de princesa.

Fue mi turno de rodar los ojos.

- Nessie… - llamó Claire, haciendo que todos nos volviéramos hacia ella – Ven que te enseñe mi castillo.

Renesmee le sonrió con dulzura y la siguió de vuelta al descomunal castillo de arena que estábamos intentando construir.

Jacob y yo las seguimos con la vista, pero no nos movimos del sitio.

- Nessie ha crecido mucho. – comenté cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia. Y era cierto... Cuando se fueron a Europa hacía año y medio, Renesmee aparentaba unos once años. Ahora debía de estar alrededor de los catorce.

- Sí… - suspiró Jacob, y su mirada adquirió un ligero brillo de nostalgia. – Está creciendo demasiado rápido. – añadió. – Ojalá pudiera hacerlo todo más lento para ella.

- ¿A Nessie le gustaría crecer más despacio? – pregunté con curiosidad.

- A ella se le hace duro sufrir tantos cambios, y tan rápidos. – contestó Jacob, metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos. - La mayoría de las adolescentes tienen años para acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas, y ella tiene que acostumbrarse a las mismas cosas en meses. Además, sus padres también se entristecen de verla crecer así, sin poder disfrutar cada etapa, y ella se da cuenta.

- Ya... – asentí. - ¿Y qué hay de tí?

Jacob sonrió sin apartar la vista de Nessie, quien se había puesto a ayudar con el castillo y fabricaba torreones a velocidad ligeramente sobrehumana para diversión de Claire.

- Desearía que las cosas fueran más despacio. – admitió tras unos segundos. – También es duro para mí verla crecer así.

Enarqué una ceja.

- Pero cuanto antes crezca, antes podréis estar… juntos… – comenté vagamente, y en un tono de voz muy bajo para evitar que los agudos oídos de Nessie lo captaran. Jacob frunció el ceño ligeramente en un gesto de confusión. – Ya sabes, en el sentido romántico de la palabra. – añadí.

Jacob me miró entonces con una ceja enarcada en uno de sus típicos gestos sarcásticos.

- Tú entre todas las personas deberías comprenderlo. – me dijo al cabo de unos momentos, y en el mismo tono de voz. - ¿O es que tú quieres que Claire crezca cuanto antes para poder empezar una relación _romántica_ con ella?

- No, no. – contesté automáticamente, horrorizado ante ese pensamiento. Ni siquiera podía concebir ese deseo todavía. Claire sólo era una cría, por muy "almas gemelas" que fuéramos.

- ¿Ves? Pues yo tampoco. – afirmó Jacob, de nuevo con una mirada nostálgica hacia Nessie. – Desde ese punto de vista romántico todo el mundo diría que tengo suerte de que las cosas vayan tan rápido. – siguió. – Pero en el fondo, las cosas son más fáciles para ti que para mí.

Entrecerré los ojos con confusión, y Jacob sonrió, apoyándose contra una roca y jugueteando con un guijarro entre sus manos.

- A ver… - comenzó, frunciendo el ceño pensativo. – ¿Recuerdas aquél día cuando Claire empezó el colegio?

Aunque no sabía muy bien hacia dónde quería ir Jake con esa pregunta, asentí. Jamás podría olvidar lo contenta que estaba Claire ese día porque se iba al "cole". Sonreí ligeramente ante el recuerdo.

- ¿Qué sentiste tú ese día? – me preguntó entonces Jacob.

- Tristeza. – contesté, casi sin pensarlo. Y era verdad, me había sentido triste mientras la veía entrar al colegio, tan mayorcita, tan crecida desde aquella primera vez que la ví cuando sólo tenía dos años.

Jacob asintió, con una sonrisa ligeramente socarrona.

- ¿Y cuando llevó a casa a su primera amiga? – siguió preguntando.

- Tristeza. – contesté de nuevo. El ver a Claire jugar con una amiga de su edad había vuelto a traer ese sentimiento de que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa, de que Claire se estaba haciendo mayor demasiado rápido.

Entonces comprendí lo que Jacob quería decirme.

- Ah… - susurré. – Entiendo.

Jacob asintió de nuevo y me pegó una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

- Mira que eres lento. – me picó.

- Oh, cállate. – farfullé, rodando los ojos. Me quedé pensativo un momento, y luego continué. – Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo… Al fin y al cabo, Nessie no ha pasado por todas esas cosas. Su desarrollo es completamente distinto al de Claire, ¿no?

- No es que Nessie pase por las mismas cosas por las que pasa cualquier otra cría, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. – explicó Jacob. – Aunque sean otro tipo de etapas, siguen siendo etapas, ¿no? – asentí brevemente, comprendiendo. - Me pasa lo mismo que a ti, Quil. – siguió Jacob. - Me da pena que crezca tan rápido. Casi no me da tiempo a saborear cada cosa nueva, y si añades eso a que sus etapas no son las normales, la verdad es que la cosa marea un poco.

Asentí, comprendiendo de nuevo a qué se refería. La mente de Nessie iba años por delante de su cuerpo, por lo que estaba claro que las etapas por las que pasara iban a ser distintas. Pero al final era lo mismo. Y si a mí me costaba ver crecer a Claire, e incluso consideraba que estaba creciendo rápido, para Jacob debía de ser mucho peor.

- Ya… - volví a asentir. – Sé a lo que te refieres. – me quedé pensativo un momento, y luego proseguí. - Además, nosotros siempre nos amoldamos a lo que ellas necesitan, y si los cambios son tan rápidos…

- Eso es. – asintió Jacob. – Hay veces que realmente no sé en el punto estoy con ella, porque está cambiando todo el rato. Lo noto cambiar, y sinceramente, me gustaría que se quedara quieto y me dejara disfrutar de cada momento un poco más. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ésto…

- … no lo cambiarías por nada del mundo. – terminé por él.

Jacob me miró a los ojos, y ambos sonreímos con entendimiento.

- Exacto. – rió mi amigo.

Los dos comenzamos a caminar con lentitud hacia nuestras dos imprimadas, quienes estaban retocando el castillo ya terminado. Las carcajadas divertidas de Claire ante los adornos añadidos por Renesmee llegaron claras a mis oídos, arrancándome una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cómo es que habéis vuelto tan pronto? – pregunté entonces, ya en un tono de voz normal. – Pensaba que os ibais a quedar en Europa hasta el final del verano.

- Ese era el plan… antes… - asintió Jacob. – Aunque no creo que hubiéramos vuelto aquí, al menos, no a vivir. Los Cullen no querían volver aquí a vivir tan pronto, por si alguien los reconoce y se da cuenta de que no han cambiado nada. – se interrumpió un momento, y luego siguió hablando. - Pero quieren que Nessie termine de crecer aquí. Ellos también se dan cuenta de que los cambios por los que pasa son demasiado rápidos, no quieren añadir más cambios, y comenzar a vivir en otro sitio después de un viaje tan largo hubiera sido mucho para ella. – se interrumpió un momento, y luego siguió hablando con más lentitud. - Además, creo que otra de las razones por las que nos vamos a quedar por aquí soy yo… Saben que quiero estar cerca de vosotros, y de mi padre. También está Charlie, claro... El jefe Swan quiere ver a su nieta crecer, aunque sus esquemas mentales no puedan explicar por qué crece tan rápido. – Jacob sonrió con picardía. – Tendrías que haber visto su cara cuando hemos pasado a visitarle y ha visto a Nessie. Ojalá hubiéramos llevado una cámara. Su expresión no tenía precio.

Reí, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco. Charlie Swan jamás se acostumbraría a ciertas cosas. Aunque el vivir con los Clearwater le estaba ayudando mucho a abrir su mente a lo sobrenatural.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer los Cullen? – pregunté, cambiando de tema. - ¿Quedarse encerrados en casa para que nadie los reconozca?

- Algo así. – suspiró Jacob con gesto algo culpable. – Carlisle se va a tomar un tiempo sabático, sin trabajar, para que nadie de la zona lo reconozca y sospeche algo raro. Edward y él se están encargando de la educación de Nessie, así que tampoco está sin hacer nada, pero la verdad es que, sabiendo lo que le gusta su trabajo, sé que es un gran sacrificio.

- Pues yo me alegro de que hayas vuelto. – afirmé con sinceridad. – Ésto estaba bastante aburrido sin ti.

Jacob rodó los ojos.

- Nos veíamos, o algo así, cada vez que cambiábamos de fase. – dijo, divertido.

- Ya, pero no es lo mismo. – protesté, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

- Vale, vale. – rió Jacob. – Yo también os echaba de menos. – añadió, frotándose el hombro en un cómico gesto de fingido dolor que me hizo rodar los ojos.

- ¿Los demás saben que estás aquí? – pregunté entonces.

- Pasé a ver a Sam, a los Clearwater y a mi padre antes de venir, así que supongo que ya todos saben que ando por aquí. – contestó, justo cuando llegábamos hasta nuestras imprimadas.

- ¡Mira, Quil! – exclamó Claire al verme llegar, señalándome el impresionante castillo que Nessie se había encargado de arreglar. - ¡Mira lo que ha hecho Nessie!

- Y tú también. – añadió Nessie, riendo. Su voz era cantarina y sonaba como a campanillas, igual que las de los chupasangres, pero la de Renesmee era mucho más cálida. – La mayoría lo teníais ya hecho Quil y tú, Claire.

La pequeña enrojeció de satisfacción, y yo le dirigí una gran sonrisa a Renesmee en respuesta.

- Es bastante impresionante. – comentó Jacob, dando una vuelta alrededor del castillo y agachándose para ver los detalles.

- ¿Le echamos fotos, Claire? – pregunté entonces, sacando la cámara que la madre de Claire me había prestado (una vez más) para que inmortalizara todos los momentos de la niña.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó ella, corriendo a sentarse delante del castillo. Jacob se apartó rápidamente, no queriendo salir en la foto, al mismo tiempo que Claire se inclinaba para coger a Renesmee de la manga. - ¡Nessie, tú también!

De pronto, la cámara desapareció de mis manos, y me volví sorprendido hacia Jacob.

- Tú también has participado, ¿no? – sonrió, burlón. – Lo justo sería que tú también salieras en la foto.

- ¡Es verdad! – afirmó Claire, con tal determinación que inmediatamente supe que tenía la batalla por mi dignidad perdida de antemano. Otra vez. – Quil, siéntate con nosotras, venga.

Tragué saliva y suspiré con resignación. Lentamente, me acerqué a Claire y a Nessie, quienes me esperaban sentadas a un lado del castillo. Antes de dejarme caer junto a ellas escuché el comentario en voz baja de Jake.

- Puedes poner la foto al lado de la del disfraz de princesa. – se burló. - Seguro que ahí quedará genial.

Rechiné los dientes, y Nessie rió por lo bajo a la vez que rodaba los ojos.

- Buscaré algo que lo avergüence, Quil. – me dijo ella. – Le obligaré a hacerlo y sacaré fotos para que las pongas por todo La Push.

Fue mi turno de reír, pero Jacob se encogió de hombros.

- No funcionaría. ¿Desde cuando tengo yo sentido del ridículo? – preguntó.

Renesmee se echó a reír, esta vez en voz alta, y yo rodé los ojos, sabiendo que Jacob tenía razón. A él nunca le había importado hacer el ridículo. No tenía ningún problema para reírse de sí mismo, y esa era una cualidad que, la verdad, envidiaba de mi amigo. Tampoco era que yo me avergonzara de las cosas que hacía con Claire (de hecho, era siempre el primero en contarlas), pero tampoco me gustaba _recordarlas_ una y otra vez. Sin embargo, si Nessie hubiera vestido a Jacob de princesa y le hubiera echado fotos, Jacob habría puesto la foto ampliada en el lugar más visible de su casa. Yo las tenía metidas en un álbum guardado en el fondo del cajón del armario de Claire.

Cuando estuve sentado en medio de las dos chicas, les pasé el brazo por los hombros, posando para inmortalizar el momento.

- ¡Venga ya, tío Jake! – exclamó Claire, impaciente.

- Voy, voy. – rió Jacob, levantando la cámara.

Cuando todas las fotos que Claire quería estuvieron hechas, comenzamos a recogerlo todo, pues se estaba haciendo tarde. Jacob y Renesmee nos ayudaron, mi amigo contándonos las últimas anécdotas del viaje, las que no le había dado tiempo a contarnos cuando coincidíamos al cambiar de fase. Renesmee, que nunca había sido muy habladora (excepto por medio de su don), guardaba silencio la mayoría del rato, menos cuando añadía algún detalle que a Jacob se le había pasado por alto. Se compenetraban muy bien. Jacob, en su continua cháchara, siempre sabía cuándo debía hacer una pausa para que Renesmee añadiera algún detalle. Ella, por su parte, siempre sabía añadir los detalles que provocaban otra oleada de palabras por parte de Jacob. Entre los dos, se las apañaban para que la historia fuera hilarante y endiabladamente entretenida. Y lo contaban todo de forma que la pequeña Claire pudiera entenderlo sin problemas, por lo que al cabo de unos minutos, los cuatro estábamos por los suelos, sin poder parar de reírnos.

- En fin… - suspiré, limpiándome las lágrimas que habían saltado de mis ojos durante nuestro ataque de risa y tomando a una visiblemente cansada pero risueña Claire en brazos, asegurándome de que llevábamos todas nuestras pertenencias. – Será mejor que lleve a Claire a casa. Ya deberíamos estar allí.

Jacob sonrió, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Nessie. No pude evitar ver la mirada disimulada que ella le dirigió, una mirada repleta de la típica admiración de una chica adolescente por un hombre mucho mayor que ella, y sonreí para mis adentros.

Desde luego, mi amigo tenía tal "suerte" que precisamente la etapa más difícil no iba a poder saltársela. La etapa en la que tendría que guardar el equilibrio entre el típico enamoramiento adolescente de ella y sus propios sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que no podían sobrepasar los que cualquier hermano mayor, o quizás mejor amigo, tendría hacia una chica, ya que Nessie todavía era una niña. Jake tendría que ser muy cuidadoso, pues no podía dejar que ella se hiciera ilusiones, y además cualquier mínimo rechazo provocaría un gran daño que los haría sufrir a los dos. Sí, una situación muy difícil que me alegraba de que a mí me quedara lejos todavía y que, por mucho que él dijera, tenía suerte de que fuera a pasar rápido.

Sin embargo, una mirada a los ojos de mi amigo me confirmó que él ya sabía todo eso. Y su mirada era relajada, clara y responsable. Sabía lo que hacía, y sabía lo que tenía entre manos. Lo tenía todo controlado.

Jacob siempre había sido muy maduro para su edad en la forma de ver la vida. Por supuesto, luego resultaba ser bastante rebelde, y no solía seguir las normas que, de alguna forma, chocaban contra lo que a él le parecía que era lo correcto. Pero precisamente esa rebeldía venía de querer seguir siempre sus convicciones, su perspectiva. A veces podía parecer que su forma de actuar era impulsiva e irresponsable, pero no era así. Siempre tenía una razón para todo lo que hacía. Incluso ahora, que los dos éramos adultos (más o menos), no dejaba de sorprenderme. Por eso, y porque había demostrado muchísimas veces el meticuloso cuidado que tenía con Renesmee, sabía que conseguiría guardar ese equilibrio sin problemas.

- Venga, vámonos, Ness. – aceptó tras guiñarme el ojo, dirigiéndose a la chica. – Tus padres me cortarán el cuello si llegamos tarde.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió. De un salto, se subió a la espalda de Jacob. En un gesto tan coordinado como lo recordaba, Jacob la sujetó y la mantuvo segura y anclada contra su cuerpo. Súbitamente, Nessie le puso la mano en la mejilla, y supe que le estaba mostrando algo.

- Oh, se me había olvidado. – comentó Jacob, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano. – Quil, avisa a todos de que tenemos boda en un mes. O quizás debería decir re-boda. – añadió sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Re-boda? – pregunté, sorprendido.

- Edward y Bella se casan… otra vez. – me explicó él.

Mi cara debió de reflejar el más absoluto pasmo, porque Jacob rió y siguió explicando.

- Creo que tiene que ver con que Bella se casara siendo humana. – me dijo. – Dice que sus recuerdos humanos están borrosos, y que le gustaría recordar claramente su propia boda.

- Oh. – comenté, todavía sin entenderlo del todo. – Bueno, vale, se lo diré a los demás.

Comenzamos a andar por el camino de salida de la playa, Nessie sobre la espalda de Jacob y Claire en mis brazos. Sonreí al ver que tenía el dedo pulgar metido en la boca. Un vicio que no habíamos podido quitarle y que usaba cuando estaba a punto de dormirse. Supe que se quedaría dormida en cuanto la montara en el coche. De reojo, ví que Nessie apoyaba de nuevo la mano en el rostro de Jacob para decirle algo, pero él se apartó.

- Sabes que no está bien que uses tu don cuando hay más gente alrededor, Ness. – le reprendió suavemente. – Los demás pueden pensar que estás contando algo malo de ellos.

Nessie apretó los labios, pero se volvió hacia mí pidiéndome perdón con la mirada. Sonreí para hacer ver que no me importaba, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Decía… - comenzó, con su voz tintineante repiqueteando en mis oídos. – Que no entiendo por qué mi familia está tan empecinada en casarse una y otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué valor tiene un papel? ¿Por qué necesitan que un papel les diga que se pertenecen los unos a los otros?

Jacob se echó a reír tras esa parrafada, y yo sonreí, comprendiendo por qué se reía.

- Eres igual que tu madre, Ness. – dijo Jacob entre carcajadas.

- Mi madre es la que se va a casar otra vez, Jake. – dijo Nessie, rodando los ojos en un gesto sarcástico.

- Bueno, vale, eres como tu madre cuando era joven. – especificó él. – Pero contestando a tu pregunta… Desde cierto punto de vista es verdad que es sólo un papel. Pero para tu madre y tus tíos, y muchas otras parejas, es mucho más. No sé cómo explicártelo…

- Sí, lo sé. – interrumpió Nessie. – Sé que casarse es muy especial, y entiendo por qué lo hacen. ¿Pero qué sentido tiene casarse una y otra vez?

- Bueno, primero porque, si no lo hicieran, Alice se moriría de aburrimiento. – rió Jacob.

Nessie y yo nos unimos a su risa, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que Jake había dicho era cierto. A Alice le encantaba organizar fiestas, y las bodas eran sus preferidas.

- Pues nosotros sólo nos vamos a casar una vez. – sentenció Renesmee de pronto.

Nos detuvimos de golpe, y Jacob volvió la cabeza hacia ella, completamente atónito. Yo también me quedé mirándola, sorprendido por ese "nosotros". Lo había dicho completamente segura y decidida. Y eso que sabía por Jacob que no le habían contado la mitad de lo que significaba una imprimación porque Jake quería que ella tuviera elección sin que se sintiera de ninguna manera obligada a nada.

- ¿Que qué? – preguntó Jacob al final, un poco entrecortadamente.

Nessie le lanzó una mirada divertida.

- Que tú y yo sólo nos casaremos una vez. – repitió, pegándole un ligero manotazo juguetón a Jacob en el hombro. Se quedó pensativa unos instantes, mientras Jacob y yo seguíamos mirándola estupefactos. – En la playa, y sin grandes aspavientos. Descalzos y con ropa cómoda. Pocos invitados. Solamente la familia y las manadas. – observé cómo iba apareciendo gradualmente una gran sonrisa en el rostro de mi amigo. Nessie, con la mirada lejana, sonrió también. - Será perfecto, y atesoraremos ese recuerdo el resto de nuestras vidas, sin querer que una segunda boda lo mancille de ninguna forma.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, y junté mis labios en cuanto me di cuenta de que seguía con la boca completamente abierta. Desde luego, Nessie era una criatura muy peculiar. Su forma de ver el mundo no coincidía con lo que a primera vista pudiera esperarse. Y a la vez, aunque la habían criado dándole todo lo que pedía y mimándola hasta decir basta, sus reflexiones y sus expectativas eran sencillas y discretas. Muy parecida a su madre, y a la vez, completamente diferente. Jamás podías imaginarte lo que estaba pensando, o anticipar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

Era única, sorprendente y especial. Una mezcla que sabía que, en el futuro, tendría a mi amigo besando el suelo por donde ella pisara. Bueno, más de lo que ya lo hacía. O mejor dicho, en otro sentido del que ya lo hacía.

Al final, Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

- Eso es… - comenzó, en voz baja, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. – Vaya, Ness… Eh… Ha sido precioso…

Renesmee sonrió dulcemente, muy complacida consigo misma. Jacob volvió a aclararse la garganta, recuperándose poco a poco del shock.

- Pero bueno… - dijo, echando a andar de nuevo. – Falta mucho para eso, y para cuando llegue, a lo mejor ya no quieres casarte conmigo.

Renesmee negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Nunca podría casarme con nadie que no fueras tú. – replicó, en voz baja.

Jacob cruzó una mirada conmigo, y la felicidad absoluta que vislumbré en sus ojos me puso una gran sonrisa en los labios. Para los más cercanos a Jake, Nessie había sido una especie de regalo. Ella lo hacía feliz. Para nosotros, eso era suficiente.

- Ya veremos. – sentenció Jacob, dando por zanjado el tema de conversación.

Estábamos a punto de llegar al parking cuando Claire se removió un poco entre mis brazos.

- ¿Y yo, Nessie? – preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Con quién me voy a casar yo?

Todos reímos, y Renesmee se volvió hacia ella con un guiño.

- Tú puedes quedarte con Quil. – sonrió.

La mirada satisfecha que me dirigió Claire me hizo reír.

- Bien. – sentenció.

Tras despedirnos de Nessie y Jacob, quienes volvían a pie, acomodé a Claire en mi coche y arranqué. Solamente cuando salí del parking me di cuenta de la gran sonrisa que había plantada en mi cara.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

Los ojos se me habían llenado de lágrimas tras recordar aquella tarde. También me reí un poco al recordar la cara que había puesto el padre de Claire cuando la niña llegó a casa y sentenció que se iba a casar conmigo. Poco faltó para que me prohibieran volver por allí. Menos mal que pude explicarme antes de que me echaran.

Suspiré un poco, y me pasé la mano por los ojos. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar esto? Sólo de pensar que ya no iba a volver a maravillarme con Renesmee, ni a ver los ojos de mi mejor amigo llenos de felicidad, ni a pasear con ellos dos por Second Beach, ni a vivir esa sencilla boda en la playa con la que Nessie había fantaseado…

Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla.

- Es la hora. – escuché la triste voz de Edward Cullen. – El sacerdote está aquí.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos. Con mucho cuidado, sacudí a Claire un poco para despertarla.

- Claire, pequeña… - susurré cuando ella abrió los ojos. – Es la hora.

Sus ojos marrones se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pero asintió con la cabeza en un gesto de valentía, y se removió para que la dejara en el suelo. Su madre se acercó y la cogió de la mano tras dirigirme una mirada de simpatía. Las dos salieron tras los demás por la puerta. Observé a Embry bajar por las escaleras con un avejentado Billy en brazos, y vislumbré al doctor Cullen detrás sujetando la silla de ruedas plegada. Me quedé quieto un instante, pero pronto me encaminé hacia el jardín, queriendo dejar a la familia intimidad para cerrar el féretro. Una fría mano me detuvo, y me volví rápidamente. Era Bella.

- Quil… - susurró, sus ojos dorados traspasándome en su dolor de arriba a abajo. – Quil, por favor, ¿puedes subir a por Jake? Creo que él querría estar aquí.

Asentí brevemente, y cambié mi rumbo, encaminándome hacia la escalera que comenzaba en el vestíbulo. Sabía cuál era la habitación de Nessie, pues la había visto muchas veces en los pensamientos de Jake, así que caminé hacía allí mecánicamente y toqué a la puerta suavemente antes de entrar. Me detuve de golpe cuando el olor de Renesmee me golpeó con fuerza provocándome una punzada de dolor, y miré a mi alrededor.

Rachel, junto a la cama donde Jacob estaba tumbado boca arriba y con la mirada perdida en el techo, se volvió hacia mí. Sus grandes ojos marrón oscuro, del mismo color que los de su hermano, estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Estoy intentando que se levante para bajar, pero… - se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos en un gesto desesperado. – Es como hablarle a una pared.

Suspiré y comencé a acercarme a la cama. Cuando pasé al lado de Rachel, puse una mano sobre su hombro en un frágil intento de consuelo.

- Yo me encargo, Rach. Ve con Paul. – murmuré. Ella sollozó quedamente y asintió, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación tras una última mirada ansiosa hacia su hermano.

Cuando se hubo ido, me volví hacia Jake, estremeciéndome de nuevo al ver el completo vacío en sus ojos. No había nada en él que me recordara a mi amigo, a mi primo, a mi hermano. Me encogí ante el dolor que ese hecho me causaba.

- Vamos, Jake, te están esperando. – susurré, sacudiéndole un poco. Él ni siquiera volvió los ojos hacia mí. Se quedó mirando el techo, sin inmutarse. – Jake, tienes que cooperar un poco conmigo, ¿vale? No quiero tener que llevarte en brazos. No te haría justicia. Jacob Black merece bajar por su propio pie.

Esperé, pero de nuevo, no hubo ninguna reacción. Lo cuál no era raro. ¿Qué le importaba a él su dignidad cuando su imprimada estaba muerta? Lo peor era que lo entendía perfectamente, y sabía que yo actuaría igual si se diera el caso.

Con un suspiro, me senté en el borde de la cama, escondiendo la cara entre mis manos.

Mis mejillas estaban húmedas.

- Joder, Jake… - susurré. – Ya sabes que te entiendo. Sabes que comprendo por lo que estás pasando. Sé que lo único que deseas es marcharte, y… - algunas lágrimas se escaparon por entre mis dedos. - … sabes que no te culpo. Yo haría lo mismo si… me encontrara en tu lugar. – me estremecí, no queriendo ni imaginármelo. – Pero tienes que terminar con esto, Jake. Tienes que… despedirte de ella, de tu familia, de nosotros, tus hermanos. Tú sabes lo que es no poder despedirse de un ser querido, y por partida doble, primero con tu madre y ahora con… - me interrumpí, no queriendo decir su nombre. – N-no dejes a los que te queremos así, Jacob. Por favor. Baja conmigo una última vez, y déjala marchar para poder… seguirla después. Acompáñala en este mundo una última vez, y deja que nosotros te acompañemos… también por última vez.

No levanté la vista, seguro de que mis balbuceos no iban a surtir ningún efecto. Respiré hondo para calmarme. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Y entonces escuché el movimiento de las sábanas.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente. Jacob había apartado las sábanas de su cuerpo y se esforzaba por sentarse, su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. Observé, sin poder moverme por la sorpresa, sus esfuerzos, y cuando se hubo sentado, levantó la vista hacia mí. Una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos. Unos ojos que, aunque seguían igual de vacíos que antes, volvían a tener esa característica que los hacía suyos. Volvían a contener algo de lo que había sido Jacob Black.

Me levanté de un salto, y extendí mi mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó débilmente, y yo pasé mi otro brazo por su espalda, tirando de él para ponerlo en pie. Le temblaron las piernas, y lo sujeté con fuerza, encogiéndome ligeramente ante la debilidad que mostraba Jake tras un solo día de saber que Nessie estaba muerta.

- Te tengo, hermano. – le susurré, comenzando a caminar con lentitud para que él cogiera el ritmo. – Te tengo.

* * *

Nos costó un poco bajar las escaleras, pero pudimos llegar al vestíbulo sin problemas. Lentamente, nos encaminamos al salón, donde los Cullen esperaban todavía para cerrar el féretro. Esperaban a Jacob. Como siempre, estaban siendo muy considerados con Jacob, muy respetuosos con la imprimación y su situación. La verdad es que, excepto Jacob y Seth, no les dábamos el suficiente crédito a esos chupasangres.

Bella vino a nuestro encuentro y tomó a Jake del otro brazo, ayudándome a soportar su peso. No es que me incomodara su peso, podía llevarlo sin problemas, pero la verdad es que, con su ayuda, pudimos avanzar más rápido. Cuando llegamos hasta el féretro, de un color blanco inmaculado, Jacob se agarró al borde con las dos manos, por lo que pudimos soltarle.

Mi mirada se centró en Nessie. Estaba preciosa. Habían desparramado sus rizos cobrizos alrededor de su rostro, sus hombros y su pecho, y habían puesto pequeñas flores blancas entre ellos. La habían vestido también de blanco, con un vestido largo y sencillo, de aspecto cómodo, tal y como a ella le hubiera gustado. Alrededor de su cuerpo habían desparramado distintos tipos de flores silvestres, de esas que a ella le encantaba recoger para colocarlas por la casa. Colgado de su cuello estaba el colgante que Bella le había regalado en su primera Navidad, y entre sus manos habían puesto el brazalete que Jacob le había hecho cuando era niña, una réplica de nuestros anillos de compromiso. Una promesa que no se había podido cumplir.

Tras acariciar suavemente la fría mejilla de la muchacha en señal de despedida, me obligué a apartar la vista de Renesmee y me centré en Jacob. Sus nudillos, con los que se había aferrado al borde del féretro, estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que se sujetaba. Sus ojos, antes vacíos, habían vuelto a llenarse de ese dolor infinito del que había querido escapar, y su expresión era inescrutable. Lentamente, levantó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de Nessie, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Mejillas, ojos, frente, nariz, labios. Como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria cada rasgo de la muchacha. Tras unos momentos, apartó la mano y volvió a aferrar el borde del féretro. De entre sus labios se escapó un profundo lamento, casi inaudible, que me puso los pelos de punta e hizo que los Cullen agacharan la cabeza. Supe que todos los presentes nos sentíamos igual, como si estuviéramos viendo algo demasiado íntimo, algo que no deberíamos estar presenciando.

Como gesto final, Jacob se inclinó hacia Renesmee y la besó en los labios. El primer beso, sentenciado a ser también el último.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, y escuché a Bella sollozar sin lágrimas a mi lado. Tras unos interminables segundos, Jacob se retiró un poco y frotó su nariz contra la mejilla de la muchacha, sus ojos cerrados, su gesto completamente agónico.

La despedida final.

Cuando al cabo de unos momentos Jacob se enderezó, Edward se acercó a Bella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Al mismo tiempo, Jasper y Emmett tomaron la tapa del féretro y, lentamente, la afianzaron en su lugar, ocultando el cuerpo de Nessie para siempre de nuestra vista. Los sollozos sin lágrimas de los vampiros rompieron el silencio de la sala, y pronto, con el féretro sobre los hombros de Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y Carlisle, nos encaminamos hacia el jardín, donde tendría lugar el entierro.

Caminé junto a Jacob, quien parecía haber recuperado algo de fuerza y apenas se apoyaba en mí para caminar. En la puerta esperaba Embry, quien rápidamente se puso al otro lado de Jacob, ofreciéndole apoyo moral.

No tardamos en llegar a nuestro destino: el pequeño trozo de prado, justo en la linde del bosque, en el que a Nessie le gustaba sentarse a dibujar.

El lugar donde descansaría para siempre. Aunque, irónicamente, para siempre era lo que todos habíamos pensado que viviría.

* * *

_Contesto reviews anónimos:_

_MINA: ¡Hola, y muchas gracias por escribir! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar... u_u_

_Shay: ¡¡¡¡Holaaaaaa!!!! ^^ ¡¡¡Qué bien verte por aquí!!! xD Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo, y me alegro de que te gustara Leah. ^^ Por otro lado, SABES que yo a Jake lo quiero mucho, ¿verdad? xDDD No te voy a decir nada más. _

_JeMiMa: ¡Hola, guapísimaaaa! ^^ Gracias por estar ahí leyendo, y gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. ^^ Es muy importante para mí tener a mis lobas leyéndome. ¡Os quieroooooo! ;)_

_Nuri_Cullen: ¡Holaaa, loba! ^^ Me alegro un montón cada vez que veo un review vuestro, de verdad. Y me encanta que te gustara el Flashback, no mucha gente me ha dicho algo acerca de ello, así que muchas gracias. ^^ ¡Os quieroooo! PD: No me riñas cuando no actualice, que me presionáis y me bloqueáis más. :S Si lo vuelves a hacer te mando a patrullar, ¡ja! xD (Es bromaaa... xD). _

_TheOneThatYouNeed: ¡Lobaaa! xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Después de los dos últimos capítulos, me temo que éste os va a parecer una m*****, pero bueno... u_u Os juro que no he podido hacer más. ¡Un besoooo!_

_Ardi_Bea: ¡Hola, guapa! Me alegro de que te gustara el capi. ^^ Espero que este no te haya parecido muy horrible... :S Os juro que me ha costado un montón, y ni siquiera estoy contenta con él. Ugh... ¡Besooooos!_

_Daniella: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo no te parezca muy horrible... :S En cuanto a lo de no hacerlos sufrir, ya veremos qué pasa. ;) ¡Besosss!_

_Sorita: Tu review, tan sencillo y cortito, es uno de los que más me han gustado. xD Me ha encantado lo que has dicho de Leah, "la mujer de hierro". Ella se ha hecho a sí misma así. Quil lo ha dicho en este capítulo. ;) Y en cuanto a tu idea, no puedo decir nada, lo siento. ;) Ya veréis qué pasa._

_LUCY BLACK CULLEN: ¡Holaaa! Sí que me llamo Alba. ^^ Dile a tu hermana que tiene un nombre precioso, jeje... xD Y sí, lo de Taylor es genial, sencillamente. ;) ¡Un besoooo!_

_Forks Vampire: ¡¡¡Loba Alphaaaaa!!! T_T1 ¡¡¡Tu review fue el mejor review del mundo mundial!!! ¡¡¡Graciaaaaassss!!! ^^ Y no, no se me va a olvidar que eres mi fan número uno. ^^ Aunque yo te falle y actualice tan lenta... u_u Ahora que vuelvo a estar inspirada, ya no me tomará tanto tiempo. ^^ En fin, que ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo, que ojalá pueda conocerte pronto, y que me alegro mucho de haberte conocido. ^^ ¡¡¡TE QUIEROOOO!!! _

_AliicE Cullen: ¡Holaaa! Muchas gracias, guapa. ¡Un besooo!_

_Niitah: ¡Lobaaaaa! ^^ Me alegro de que te guste el fic, y de verte por aquí. ^^ Siento que el capítulo de hoy no sea tan trabajado y tan decente como el otro. u_u Y espero que podáis perdonarme el retraso. u_u ¡Gracias por estar ahí! ¡Besosss!_

_Grace B): ¡Holaaa! Completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que dices sobre Jacob. Todo. ;) Y en cuanto a los puntos de vista, no quería que sintiera mucho lo de Nessie. Este capítulo lo quería centrar en Jacob, y por eso usé a Leah, porque ella estaría más centrada en lo que le pasara a él. ;) Gracias por leerme, y siento la tardanza. ¡Un besoooo!_

_Mario¨P: Siento mi indiscrección, pero... ¿eres un chico? O_o Pues eres el primero que veo por aquí, ¡qué honor! Gracias por leerme. ^^ Tus sugerencias son muy interesantes, pero de todas formas, tal y como ya dije anteriormente, NADA ES LO QUE PARECE. ;) Los de pensilvania puede que tengan su rinconcito, no lo he pensado. Ya veremos. Gracias por escribir, ¡un beso!_

_Car.: Otro review que me ha encantado y me ha emocionado hasta la médula. ^^ Jo, no sé cómo agradeceros que estéis ahí leyéndome, mis lobas favoritas. ^^ ¡Os quiero un montón! Por cierto, a la historia le queda MUCHO, así que sin preocupaciones. ;) No entiendo qué quieres decir con lo de los reviews en inglés, ya me dirás. ¡Un besazooooo! ;)_

_Mely: ¡Holaaa! ^^ Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que te siga gustando la historia. ;) Y me alegro de que te gustara Leah, fue difícil de escribir. ¡Un beso!_

_Alejandra: Me hermana pequeña leyendo mi fic. ¡Qué vergüenza! xDDDD _

_Samantha: ¡Holaaaa! ¡¡¡Claro que me acuerdo de ti!!! ^^ ¡¡¡Me alegro muchísimo de verte por aquí!!! Endless Night la continuaré algún día, pero ahora mismo no puedo, de verdad que no. La tengo pendiente y pensada, pero no tengo tiempo de escribirla, y esta historia necesita ser contada. Es como que tengo esta historia dentro que necesita salir antes de dejar salir las demás. xD Me alegro de verte por aquí, y espero que te guste mi historia. ¡Besosss!_

_Mabeling: Siento la tardanza. u_u No lo he abandonado, pero me ha costado escribir, estaba bloqueada. Tampoco estoy contenta con el capítulo, pero bueno... ¡Besos! _

_Pitty: ¡¡¡Lobaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡Me encanta verte por aquí, de verdad!!! ^^ Y me encanta que te gustara mi Leah. ^^ A mí me gustaría leer esa historia tuya desde su punto de vista, ¿eh? Seguro que era muy buena. ^^ Me encantan tus teorías. Ya veremos qué pasa. ;) ¡¡¡¡Besosss!!!! ¡¡¡Os quierooooo!!! _

_Susie Black: ¡Holaaa! Gracias por escribir. ^^ Espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besosss!_

_Yasi Cullen: ¡Bien! ¡Otra que hace sufrir a sus favoritos! xDDD Veo que no soy la única. ;) Muchas gracias por escribir, y me alegro de que te guste la historia. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y me alegra mucho ver que mi historia traspasa fronteras. ;) ¡Besossss!_

_Summoner Dagger: ¡Holaaaa! Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad. ^^ ¡Espero que te siga gustando el fic! ¡¡¡Besosss!!!_

_Aniuska: Prometo que falta poco para que lo sepáis todo. ;) ¡Besos!_

_Nataly: Me alegra que te gustara. ^^ Espero que te siga gustando el fic. ¡Besos!_

_Angelikitap: ¡Hola! Gracias por escribir. Espera y verás qué pasa. ;) Prometo que no falta mucho para saberlo. _

_Ness_Black92: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y siento haber tardado tanto y encima actualizar con un capítulo tan mediocre. ¡Un beso! PD: Espero que los exámenes te fueran bien._

_Vampirgrey: ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Besos!_

_Tabix Moon: ¡Hola! No puedo contestarte lo de Nessie, pero te aseguro que no me gustan los finales tristes, y que tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a mi Jacob, ni a ninguno de los demás. ;) ¡Un beso!_

_Anita Rocío: ¡Jaja! ¡Gracias! Ya te contesté en el flog. ;) Leeré la historia que me recomiendas en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo. u_u ¡Besos, y gracias por escribir! _

* * *

_¡Madre mía, cantidad de reviews! :S Con todo lo que he tardado, no me lo merecía. u_u Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Espero que me perdonéis. __¡Un beso, y hasta el próximo capítulo! Espero coger habilidad otra vez. Prometo que no tardaré tanto. ;)_

_Lil_Evans_


	11. Nota de Autor

_**NdA:**_

_Siento que esto no sea un capítulo. Odio que los autores hagan esto de las notas de autor, pero en este caso no me quedaba remedio. _

_Resulta que me voy mañana de vacaciones, y no me ha dado tiempo a terminar el siguiente capítulo. Ahora que son más largos me cuesta más terminarlos, así que espero que lo entendáis. Volveré en una semana más o menos, así que a ver si consigo subir el capítulo pronto. _

_Como compensación, aquí tenéis el principio del siguiente capítulo:_

**

* * *

**

PREVIEW:

**CAPÍTULO 10: Seth**

Fue un entierro sencillo. Como lo había sido ella.

Muchas flores silvestres, poca gente (sólo los Cullen, los Denali, el recién llegado aquelarre de las Amazonas, Charlie Swan y nosotros y nuestras familias), nadie vestido de luto, ceremonia corta...

La pequeña lápida que Esme había diseñado era blanca y simple. Tenía su nombre, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, el escudo de los Cullen y un pequeño lobo rojizo grabados sobre la piedra, además de una pequeña inscripción que decía "Más que a mi vida". Agradecí el detalle del lobo rojizo, satisfecho porque hubieran incluido a Jake de alguna forma.

El sacerdote también había sabido mantener la sencillez que la familia había pedido. Por supuesto, no era el sacerdote de Forks, pues éste conocía a los Cullen y hubiera sido peligroso que se hubiera fijado en que seguían igual que ocho años atrás. Esme había falsificado una carta en la que el Obispado le pedía a un sacerdote de Seattle que por petición expresa de la familia se encargara de este entierro. Jasper había ido a recogerlo a su iglesia tras recibir la llamada en la que el hombre aceptaba encargarse del funeral.

Aunque él pensaba que estaba enterrando a una niña de ocho años.

En cuanto vimos llegar a Jacob ayudado por Quil y Embry, todos nosotros, las dos manadas, nos posicionamos a su alrededor en un gesto a la vez protector y de apoyo. Ni siquiera consentimos que las imprimadas o el resto de nuestras familias se inmiscuyera, pues Jacob era nuestro hermano, era uno de nosotros, y necesitábamos mostrar nuestra unidad como manada. Hicimos una pequeña excepción con Claire cuando, en medio de la ceremonia, la pequeña se soltó de su madre y corrió sollozando hacia Quil, quien la tomó en brazos y la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. También Rachel y Billy Black estaban entre nosotros, como la hermana y el padre de Jake. Pero las demás chicas, madres y padres se mantuvieron al margen, sabiendo que en esos momentos necesitábamos ser nosotros y Jacob.

Jacob…

Varias veces había vuelto la mirada hacia él, parado en medio de nosotros, la mirada fija siempre en el féretro. Sus labios estaban pálidos, su mirada vacía de toda emoción que no fuese dolor, su gesto tensado en una máscara de insensibilidad que escondía malamente la herida mortal que había recibido. Recordé aquél tiempo, cuando Bella estaba embarazada, en el que Jacob describía a Edward como un hombre quemándose. Eso era lo que podíamos contemplar en su rostro en esos momentos. Y eso era lo que nos hacía preguntarnos cómo era posible sufrir tal cantidad de dolor y seguir de una pieza.

De alguna forma, todos sabíamos que Jake no se iba a quedar con nosotros por mucho más tiempo. Y, aunque de forma egoísta nos rebeláramos un poco ante eso, en el fondo lo entendíamos, lo respetábamos, y sabíamos que no intentaríamos detenerlo, ni permitiríamos que otros lo detuvieran. Jacob no se merecía vivir más tiempo así, sufriendo de esa manera.

Se podía decir que, inconscientemente, habíamos pactado su suicidio.

Y, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para él, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

_

* * *

_

Hasta aquí. ;)

_Un besazo, ¡y muchas gracias por estar ahí!_

_¡¡¡Os quiero!!! _


	12. Montaña Rusa

_Bueno, al fin, nuevo capítulo. xD _

_No voy a volver a pediros perdón, porque cuando no se puede, no se puede. He tenido este capítulo atascado hasta el lunes pasado, que de un tirón escribí 18 páginas de Word (tenía unas 7 escritas de todo el mes que he estado intentando escribirlo). Necesitaba el toque de inspiración, y no llegó hasta ese día. Y para corregirlo, he necesitado varios días, porque no estoy del todo contenta con el resultado final. _

_Pero bueno, yo no voy a abandonar la historia, así que tened por seguro que, por mucho que tarde, siempre voy a seguir adelante. _

_Tengo que decir algo, y es que, aunque adoro vuestros reviews y los agradezco de todo corazón, ya no puedo contestarlos todos. Los anónimos, al menos, me es imposible. Primero porque seis páginas de reviews anónimos es demasiado para contestar uno a uno. Segundo, porque ESTÁ PROHIBIDO CONTESTAR REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO, así que tengo que ser más sutil. _

_Ya sabéis que os adoro a todos, que me encanta que me escribáis y que agradezco de todo corazón que lo hagáis, pero a partir de ahora contestaré los anónimos que tengan alguna pregunta o teoría. _

_Gracias por estar ahí, ¡y a leer! _

_AVISO: La parte de Seth que puse en la nota de autor pasada está corregida, así que os recomiendo que la leáis de nuevo._

* * *

_**¿Y ahora qué, mi amor?**_

_**Ahora que me has dejado**_

_**¿Cómo puedo vivir un día más**_

_**Viendo mis sueños convertirse en cenizas**_

_**Y todas mis esperanzas en granos de arena?**_

_**Antes podía ver, antes podía sentir**_

_**Ahora estoy entumecido**_

_**Me he vuelto irreal**_

_**Camino en la noche, oh, sin una meta**_

_**Despojado de mi corazón, mi alma**_

_**¿Y ahora qué, mi amor?**_

_**Ahora que ha terminado**_

_**Siento el mundo echándose sobre mí**_

_**Aquí vienen las estrellas**_

_**Cayendo a mi alrededor**_

_**Y ahí está el cielo, donde debería estar el mar**_

_**¿Y ahora qué, mi amor?**_

_**Ahora que te has ido**_

_**Sería un tonto si siguiera adelante**_

_**A nadie le importaría, nadie lloraría**_

_**Tanto si vivo como si muero**_

_**¿Y ahora qué, mi amor?**_

_**Ahora no hay nada**_

_**Sólo mi último adiós**_

_**Sólo mi ultimo adiós**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10: Seth**

Fue un entierro sencillo. Como lo había sido ella.

Muchas flores silvestres, poca gente (sólo los Cullen, los Denali, Charlie Swan y nosotros y algunos miembros de nuestras familias), nadie vestido de luto, ceremonia corta y concisa, aunque muy emotiva...

La pequeña lápida que Esme había diseñado era blanca y simple. Tenía su nombre, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, el escudo de los Cullen y un pequeño lobo rojizo grabados sobre la piedra, además de una pequeña inscripción que decía "Más que a mi vida". Agradecí el detalle del lobo rojizo, satisfecho porque hubieran incluido a Jake de alguna forma.

El sacerdote también había sabido mantener la sencillez que la familia había pedido. Por supuesto, no era el sacerdote de Forks, pues éste conocía a los Cullen y hubiera sido peligroso que se hubiera fijado en que seguían igual que ocho años atrás. Esme había falsificado una carta en la que el Obispado le pedía a un sacerdote de Seattle que por petición expresa de la familia se encargara de este entierro. Jasper había ido a recogerlo a su iglesia tras recibir la llamada en la que el hombre aceptaba encargarse del funeral.

Aunque él pensaba que estaba enterrando a una niña de ocho años.

En cuanto vimos llegar a Jacob ayudado por Quil y Embry, todos nosotros, las dos manadas, nos posicionamos a su alrededor en un gesto a la vez protector y de apoyo. Ni siquiera consentimos que las imprimadas o el resto de nuestras familias se inmiscuyera, pues Jacob era nuestro hermano, era uno de nosotros, y necesitábamos mostrar nuestra unidad como manada. Hicimos una pequeña excepción con Claire cuando, en medio de la ceremonia, la pequeña se soltó de su madre y corrió sollozando hacia Quil, quien la tomó en brazos y la abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo. También Rachel y Billy Black estaban entre nosotros, como la hermana y el padre de Jake. Pero las demás chicas, madres y padres se mantuvieron al margen, sabiendo que en esos momentos necesitábamos ser nosotros y Jacob.

Jacob…

Varias veces había vuelto la mirada hacia él, parado en medio de nosotros, la mirada fija siempre en el féretro. Sus labios estaban pálidos, su mirada vacía de toda emoción que no fuese dolor, su gesto tensado en una máscara de insensibilidad que escondía malamente la herida mortal que había recibido. Recordé aquél tiempo, cuando Bella estaba embarazada, en el que Jacob describía a Edward como un hombre quemándose. Eso era lo que podíamos contemplar en su rostro en esos momentos. Y eso era lo que nos hacía preguntarnos cómo era posible sufrir tal cantidad de dolor y seguir de una pieza.

De alguna forma, todos sabíamos que Jake no se iba a quedar con nosotros por mucho más tiempo. Y, aunque de forma egoísta nos rebeláramos un poco ante eso, en el fondo lo entendíamos, lo respetábamos, y sabíamos que no intentaríamos detenerlo, ni permitiríamos que otros lo intentaran. Jacob no se merecía vivir más tiempo así, sufriendo de esa manera.

Se podía decir que, inconscientemente, habíamos pactado su suicidio.

Y, aunque sabía que era lo mejor para él, no pude evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de amargura.

* * *

**Bella**

Mi niña, mi pequeña, mi preciosa hija.

Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera ido para siempre, que ya no la fuera a ver más. Me había acostumbrado a la idea de nuestro pequeño "felices para siempre", de que todos nosotros fuéramos a estar juntos para toda la eternidad. No había contado con algo así. Ninguno de nosotros lo había hecho, y ahora todos estábamos ahí, parados frente a una tumba que nunca habíamos esperado ver, sintiéndonos completamente perdidos.

Me abracé a mi misma, pues sentía mi cuerpo embotado y dormido. Me sentía extraña, como si en realidad no estuviera allí, como si lo estuviera viendo todo a través de los ojos de otra persona. Quizás ese "ver las cosas desde fuera" era la forma que tenía de lidiar con lo que estaba pasando. Sentí el brazo de Edward posarse sobre mis hombros, y me incliné hacia él, apoyando mi peso sobre su costado. El resto de personas, rostros y voces a mi alrededor se habían emborronado, se habían vuelto grises.

Excepto Edward.

Excepto Jacob.

Durante un segundo fui capaz de retirar la mirada de la tumba en la que acababa de enterrar mi vida, mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas, para bucear entre los grises rostros en busca de mi mejor amigo.

Lo encontré algo más allá, a mi derecha, rodeado de quienes supuse que eran sus hermanos (no me detuve sobre ellos lo suficiente como para intentar atravesar el halo gris que los hacía a todos iguales para mis embotados sentidos). Tras fijarme en su expresión, volví rápidamente la mirada hacia la tumba para huir de la dolorosa contemplación de ese halo de frágil vulnerabilidad que se había apoderado de mi mejor amigo. No es que contemplar la tumba me trajera menos dolor, pero había algo en ella que atraía mi mirada de forma inexorable. Repasé la inscripción, intentando entender.

Entender por qué había ocurrido esto. Entender por qué le había ocurrido a ella precisamente, de entre todas las personas. Deseé fervientemente que me hubiera ocurrido a mí, pues así ella, aunque llorara mi pérdida, hubiera podido eventualmente ser feliz y continuar su vida junto a Jacob. Edward me hubiera seguido, por supuesto, pero al menos los dos estaríamos juntos dondequiera que fuera sabiendo que nuestra pequeña estaba bien, feliz y a salvo.

Pero esto que había pasado no estaba bien. Esto no debía haber pasado.

Por mi mente no paraba de pasar una y otra vez aquella frase que escuché durante mi vida humana en una película, no conseguía recordar cuál: "Ningún padre debería enterrar a sus hijos".

Apreté los dientes tan fuerte que los escuché rechinar, y mis ojos me escocieron tanto que solté un gemido de dolor. Pero aún así, no logré llorar.

Y por primera vez, maldije mi naturaleza vampírica.

* * *

Nada más terminar el funeral me refugié en la habitación que compartía con Edward cuando pasábamos la noche en la casa principal.

Y fue entonces, en esa soledad autoinducida que mi familia respetó, acompañada sólo por el silencioso abrazo de mi marido, cuando el mundo se me vino encima.

* * *

Los días pasaron lentamente. Tres, para ser exactos. Tres días desde que enterramos a mi hija, cinco desde que la ví por última vez.

Cinco días sin ella.

* * *

Siete días. Siete días desde que comenzó la pesadilla. Siete días desde que vislumbré por última vez su sonrisa, desde que besé por última vez su pelo, desde que le dije por última vez cuánto la quería.

Cinco días desde que la dejamos ahí afuera, a la intemperie y bajo la tierra, sola y desprotegida frente a las inclemencias del tiempo.

* * *

Nueve días.

Oh, Dios, ¿por qué no podía dejar de contar?

* * *

Fue al décimo día cuando desperté de mi trance. De alguna forma, su nombre se abrió paso por mi mente catatónica hasta sobresaltarme de forma brusca, haciéndome inhalar una bocanada de aire. El nombre que me hizo levantarme de golpe, apartando casi bruscamente los consoladores brazos de Edward de mi alrededor. El nombre que me hizo volver a la realidad, mezclando un intenso sentimiento de culpa con el terrible dolor que me asolaba por dentro por la pérdida de mi hija.

El nombre de mi mejor amigo.

Jacob.

* * *

**Seth**

Era increíble que sólo hubieran pasado diez días. Me parecían años. Años desde la última vez que habíamos sonreído, desde la última vez que fuimos completamente felices. Felices como ya nunca volveríamos a serlo.

Siempre había sido, según decían los pensamientos de mis hermanos, el más optimista, el más alegre. Siempre había creído que había algo bueno esperando para cada uno de nosotros, que por muy mal que fueran las cosas, siempre acabarían mejorando. Ahora, mientras observaba el sueño ligero de Jacob desde mi posición en la mecedora bajo la ventana de la habitación de Nessie, no podía dejar de preguntarme amargamente cómo había podido ser tan inocente. Cómo había ignorado durante toda mi vida lo horrorosamente injusto que era el mundo.

Jacob era el mejor ejemplo de ello. La mayor parte de su vida había sido una sucesión de golpes. Uno tras otro. Golpes que lo lanzaban al suelo, pero de los que siempre conseguía recuperarse, levantarse con orgullo, desafiante. Después de todo lo que había luchado por seguir adelante, después de todo lo que había sufrido, no había nadie que se mereciera la felicidad más que él. Nadie.

Si la vida lo trataba a él de esa forma, si ésta era su recompensa después de todo lo que había luchado, de todo lo que había sufrido, ¿qué esperanza nos quedaba a los demás entonces?

De mi garganta se escapó una amarga e irónica carcajada.

No me extrañaba nada que Jacob quisiera morirse.

Al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar vivo si la vida te iba a traicionar de esa manera.

Incluso la muerte.

* * *

**Bella**

- Jacob. – susurré, sentada en la cama y jadeando como si acabara de correr una maratón.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Cómo había podido abandonarlo, dejarlo solo de esa forma? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan egoísta? ¿Y si estaba…?

No, no podía estar… No podía haber…

Sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor de nuevo, y su suave aliento rozándome el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Está bien. – susurró, acertando sin necesidad de su don lo que estaba pensando. – Está en la habitación de Nessie. Ahora duerme. Seth está con él, y Billy y Rachel acaban de irse a casa para descansar un rato.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunté en un susurro, todavía tensa, pues había una inflexión en el tono de voz de mi marido que no me había gustado nada.

- Bueno… - dudó Edward.

Me volví hacia él y clavé mi mirada sobre la suya con intensidad.

- No se te ocurra mentirme. – le avisé.

Edward suspiró casi imperceptiblemente.

- Está… ahí, supongo. – contestó. – No ha comido nada desde Italia. Está al borde del colapso. Apenas habla. Está desnutrido y deshidratado, tanto que ya ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de ir al baño.

Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, mortificada por la culpa y la vergüenza.

- No me puedo creer que no esté ahí con él. – murmuré. – Estoy siendo tan egoísta...

- No digas eso, amor. – me recriminó Edward, disgustado. – Cada uno de nosotros está lidiando con esto a nuestra manera. Y tú y yo… ella era… es… nuestra hija, Bella. – su voz sonaba contenida, pero no pudo evitar que esa frase le saliera entrecortada. Tragó saliva antes de continuar. – Mi vida, nadie espera nada de nosotros en estos momentos.

Me volví para mirarle a los ojos. Sus conocidos ojos dorados, los únicos que podían anclarme al mundo en estos momentos.

- Quiero ver a Jake. – susurré. Un susurro débil, pero demandante, ineludible.

Edward asintió comprensivo al mismo tiempo que una carcajada amarga nos llegaba claramente desde la habitación de al lado. De la de Nessie.

- Creo que a Seth le vendrá bien dar una vuelta. – comentó, su voz tensa. – Tal vez debería irse a casa esta noche, alejarse un poco de todo esto.

- ¿Ese ha sido Seth? – pregunté débilmente mientras me levantaba. – No parecía él.

- No. – respondió Edward, levantándose también de la cama. – No parece él en general.

Me encogí un poco, pues el sonido de esa carcajada todavía resonaba en mis oídos, y pensar que había sido Seth, el alegre y dicharachero Seth, el autor de ese desagradable sonido, me daba otra muestra de lo destrozadas que estaban nuestras vidas. Y todavía lo estarían más si Jacob…

Detuve mis pensamientos en el momento preciso. No podía cargar mi mente también con eso. No podía, no era lo bastante fuerte. Ya había perdido a mi hija, y el dolor de esa pérdida era tan fuerte que lo sentía en cada pelo de mi cabello, en cada poro de mi piel, en cada hueso, en cada músculo, en cada órgano sin vida que habitaba silencioso dentro de mí. Era un dolor tan fuerte que me provocaba dolor físico. ¿Cómo iba a soportar perder también a Jake? Y Edward y yo ni siquiera teníamos el consuelo de saber que, al cabo de los años, moriríamos y nos reuniríamos con ellos dondequiera que fuera, en el lugar al que uno iba cuando moría. Varias veces había pensado, durante esos días de encierro, en, como ya hizo Edward años antes, acudir a los Volturi para que me quitaran la vida. Pero sabía que Edward me seguiría, y no quería ser responsable de su muerte. No podía imaginar un mundo sin Edward. Edward _tenía_ que existir. Y yo estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Me abracé a mí misma, luchando por no volver a sumergirme en el hoyo en el que había estado metida los últimos ocho días. Ésta vez tenía que ser fuerte.

Por Jacob.

* * *

**Edward**

Cuando Bella entró en la habitación de Nessie para ver a Jacob, me encaminé hacia la puerta principal, en parte porque sabía que ella necesitaba verle a solas, y en parte porque tenía algo que hacer. Los pensamientos de Seth me habían causado una gran inquietud. El chico realmente necesitaba un descanso de toda esta horrible situación antes de que le causara un daño irreparable. Ya era suficiente con lo de mi hija como para que, además, más gente se viera afectada.

Por el camino me encontré con Jasper, Esme y Carlisle. Esme me dio un abrazo sin decirme nada, y Jasper y Carlisle me palmearon la espalda con suavidad. Ninguno de ellos intentó entablar conversación conmigo, tal vez porque la expresión de mi rostro, liberada de la contención que me obligaba a aceptar alrededor de Bella debido a mi deseo de mostrarme fuerte para ella, había desaparecido. Ví mi rostro en sus mentes, y yo mismo me estremecí.

Mientras salía por la puerta principal, me obligué a centrarme de nuevo en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Me concentré unos instantes, escuchando los pensamientos a mi alrededor.

No me había equivocado. Ella no se iba a ir muy lejos. No cuando Jacob estaba así.

Me adentré en el bosque, intentando evitar que me oyeran desde la casa. Sentí un aguijonazo de dolor al pasar frente a la serena tumba que contenía los restos de nuestras destrozadas vidas, pero no me detuve frente a ella. Seguí adelante, hasta que estuve a una distancia segura de la casa… y de los agudos oídos de Seth.

- Leah. – llamé, en voz alta. Sabía que ella estaba cerca, al igual que Quil, Embry, Sam y Jared, y no me sorprendí cuando la ví salir de pronto frente a mí, la expresión en su rostro lobuno ansiosa y temerosa. Era muy rápida. – Todo sigue igual. – la tranquilicé al instante, pues sus pensamientos habían tomado un ritmo caótico provocado por el miedo a que algo nuevo hubiera pasado en la casa. – Simplemente, quería hablar contigo.

Ella se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros e inclinó la cabeza.

"¿Qué quieres, chupasangres?" preguntó impaciente. "Tengo que volver con los chicos. No puedo abandonar mucho rato mi parte del perímetro".

Suspiré cansadamente.

- Sabes que no tenéis por qué estar haciendo esto. – murmuré, abatido. – Lo que quiera que se la llevara cumplió su propósito. No creo que vuelva.

"Y tú sabes que seguiremos vigilando por si acaso" gruñó ella. "Y si a esa cosa se le ocurre aparecer por aquí…"

Leí las ansias de venganza en su mente, y a través del enlace mental de la manada y los pensamientos fuera de ese enlace que conseguía captar, supe que los demás también ansiaban venganza. Yo compartía ese sentimiento, pero lo intentaba controlar para que no gobernara mi vida. Bella me necesitaba con ella. Y yo también necesitaba un respiro, un tiempo tranquilo para pensar y acostumbrarme al profundo dolor que me había provocado la muerte de mi hija. Si me dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento me convertiría en un monstruo. Y a Renesmee no le gustaría verme convertido en un monstruo.

"¿Eso es todo?" me preguntó ella entonces, indignada. "¿Para eso me has hecho abandonar el perímetro?"

- No. – contesté escuetamente. – Se trata de Seth.

Esa simple frase le provocó una gran inquietud.

"¿Qué pasa con Seth?" preguntó. "¿Está bien?"

- Me preocupa el rumbo que están tomando sus pensamientos. – expliqué. – Ha dado un giro de 180 grados estos últimos días. Creo que necesita un descanso. Apenas se ha movido del lado de Jake, y le está afectando más de lo que cree.

En unos segundos le relaté todos y cada uno de los pensamientos que había tenido su hermano los últimos días. Sabía que estaba violando la intimidad de Seth, pero me sentía impelido a ayudarle de alguna forma, y esto era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido.

Leah me escuchó atentamente, así como Quil y Embry por medio del enlace mental. Cuando terminé, los tres expresaron mutuamente su preocupación por su hermano. Había añadido un nuevo peso a sus mentes, una preocupación más, además de Jacob. Pude ver que los lobos también estaban al límite. Apreciaban a Nessie, la querían, siempre había sido una de ellos. Y además de haber perdido a Nessie estaban a punto de perder a Jacob. Lo de Seth era más de lo que podían soportar.

"Está bien, iré a hablar con él" dijo Leah. "Lo mandaré a casa. ¿Te importa…?"

Me volteé antes de que esbozara el pensamiento completo, dándole intimidad para que cambiara de fase y se vistiera. Al cabo de un minuto se aclaró la garganta para llamar mi atención. Me volví hacia ella, quien me miraba con su gesto habitual de desagrado y furia contenida, vestida con un pantalón corto y una camiseta negra de algodón.

- Vamos. – murmuré, inclinando la cabeza hacia la casa para que me siguiera.

- Espera un segundo, chupasangre. – me espetó. - ¿Puedo usar tu móvil?

Antes de que terminara de pedirlo ya le había extendido mi teléfono, leyendo sus intenciones en su mente conforme las iba perfilando. Cogió el móvil poniendo gran cuidado en no tocar ni un milímetro de mi piel en el intento, y marcó el número de su madre.

Tras dos tonos sin respuesta, fue Charlie quien cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Sí? – escuché su voz a través del altavoz. Parecía muy cansado, derrotado. Supongo que como todos, aunque el cansancio de mi familia fuera algo figurado.

- Charlie, soy Leah. – habló la muchacha rápidamente. - ¿Está mi madre?

- Sí. – contestó él simplemente. Su voz se escuchó más lejana, y supuse que se había alejado del micrófono del teléfono. – Sue, es Leah.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la voz de Charlie volvió a escucharse cerca del micrófono.

- Enseguida se pone, Leah. – dijo. – Pero dime una cosa. ¿Cómo está Bella?

Leah me miró a mí.

- Dile que ha salido de la habitación. – murmuré. – Tal vez podría venir a verla pronto. Tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Leah repitió mi respuesta, y escuché a Charlie suspirar en ademán derrotado.

- Sí, tal vez debería pasarme por ahí. – respondió. - ¿Y…? – se interrumpió para tragar saliva de forma audible. - ¿Y Jake?

La respuesta de Leah se tiñó de amargura y dolor, y su rostro se oscureció ostensiblemente.

- Peor. – dijo simplemente.

- Ya… - la voz de Charlie sonó dolorida. Jacob siempre había sido como un segundo hijo para él. – Bueno… Aquí está tu madre… Cuídate, Leah…

- Vale, Charlie. – dijo ella impaciente.

Se escuchó claramente el intercambio de manos del teléfono.

- ¿Cielo? – escuché a Sue hablar.

- Mamá... – contestó Leah. – Escucha…

Rápidamente, la muchacha le explicó a su madre lo concerniente a su hermano. Las respuestas monosílabas de Sue se fueron tiñendo cada vez más de preocupación.

- He pensado que a lo mejor debería descansar un poco, no sé, tal vez pasar la noche en casa. – explicó Leah.

- Sí, tienes razón. – suspiró Sue. – Necesita ver las cosas con un poco de perspectiva. Tal vez si hablo con él…

- Tal vez. – concedió Leah.

- ¿Y cómo vas a convencerle de que venga a casa? – preguntó Sue. – Sabes que no querrá arriesgarse a dejar a Jake en estos momentos…

- Había pensado que podrías llamar a la casa de los Cullen para hablar con él y, no sé, pedirle que vaya a casa porque lo necesitas para algo urgente. – sugirió Leah.

- Vale. – accedió Sue. – Probaré a ver si funciona.

- Bien. – asintió Leah. – Ya hablaremos, mamá.

- Adiós, hija. – se despidió Sue.

Leah colgó entonces y me extendió el móvil sin mucha ceremonia.

- Venga, vamos. – me instó, impaciente, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa. – No tengo todo el día.

Sacudí la cabeza levemente, algo exasperado. Leah nunca cambiaría.

La vuelta hacia la casa fue tensa y estuvo envuelta en un incómodo silencio sólo roto por nuestras respectivas respiraciones. No pude más que sentirme aliviado cuando entramos al vestíbulo, donde Leah se quedó parada esperando la llamada de su madre. Yo me despedí con un gesto, sin invitarla a entrar al salón porque sabía que ella no deseaba dar un paso más, y lentamente comencé a andar siguiendo las voces de mis hermanos en mi mente.

* * *

**Bella**

Entré despacio en la habitación, de puntillas, casi temerosa. El olor de mi hija me asaltó inmediatamente, provocándome una punzada de dolor que me dejó congelada unos instantes en el marco de la puerta. Mezclado con el dulce aroma de mi niña pude distinguir el fuerte olor de Seth, desagradable para mi sentido del olfato, así como el de mi mejor amigo. Aunque el de Jake era un tanto extraño. Tenue, diluido, menos potente.

Inspiré una vez más, tomando fuerza para mirar a mi alrededor. Seth estaba sentado junto a la cama. Su gesto era taciturno, y me miraba sin sonreír, esperando a que yo dijera o hiciera algo. Moví mis ojos hacia la cama y descubrí la cabeza de mi mejor amigo sobre la almohada, sus revueltos cabellos negros contrastando con la blancura de las sábanas que lo rodeaban. A los pies de la cama habían colocado el sofá de Nessie, probablemente para evitar que los pies de Jake sobresalieran del colchón tamaño normal sobre el que descansaba. Me adelanté unos pasos lentamente, luchando con el creciente deseo de salir corriendo de allí para encerrarme de nuevo en mi habitación, escondida del mundo. Lentamente, rodeé la cama hasta colocarme junto a Seth y frente al rostro dormido de Jacob.

Y la visión con la que me encontré me produjo el mismo efecto que si alguien me hubiera pegado un bofetón en la cara.

Mi garganta se contrajo y luché por mantener la compostura, mis ojos clavados en la figura de mi mejor amigo, incapaces de apartar la mirada. Había adelgazado notablemente. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, bajo sus ojos cerrados había sombras amoratadas, su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

Obligué a mi mente a salir de su momentáneo estupor para intentar recordar si alguna vez lo había visto así. Mis recuerdos humanos estaban borrosos, pero aún así supe que jamás lo había visto tan mal. Ni siquiera cuando le hirieron en la lucha contra los neonatos que Victoria había creado para destruirme.

Lentamente extendí mi mano y rocé su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos. Jadeé, poniendo esta vez todo el dorso de mi mano sobre su frente. Notaba su piel cálida al tacto, pero sin esa sensación quemante que tenía cada vez que tocaba a uno de los lobos.

- Está helado… - susurré, conteniendo a duras penas un sollozo.

- Lleva varios días así. – me explicó Seth a su vez. – Ni siquiera huele como antes. Yo creo que es porque su parte de lobo está muy debilitada.

- ¿Suele despertarse? – pregunté entonces, deseando que no despertara a menudo para evitarle algo de sufrimiento.

- A veces. – contestó Seth, frotándose la cara con cansancio. – Cada vez menos. No creo que tarde mucho en no… en no despertarse, ya me entiendes.

Me senté en el colchón, procurando no molestar al dormido, y tomé una de las manos de Jacob entre las mías, con mucho cuidado. Me daba la sensación de que si me movía bruscamente podría romperlo. Jamás había sentido tal sensación de fragilidad en mi mejor amigo. Mi irrompible y fuerte Jacob de pronto ya no lo era tanto.

- Cuando despierta… - comencé. - ¿Es como antes del… funeral? ¿Como si no estuviera aquí?

- No. – contestó Seth, secando con una toalla el sudor frío de la frente de Jacob. – Desde que Quil lo… despertó, supongo… de ese estado, no ha vuelto a meterse en sí mismo de esa manera. A veces incluso habla con nosotros. Es como… - se interrumpió, frunciendo el ceño. – Es como si tuviera alguna enfermedad… De esas terminales, ya sabes a lo que me refiero… Como si algo lo estuviera destruyendo por dentro, poco a poco.

- Edward me ha dicho que no ha comido nada desde Italia. – susurré, acariciando con mi pulgar el dorso de la mano de Jacob.

- Sólo algunos tragos de agua. – asintió Seth.

- ¿Por qué no habéis probado a alimentarlo por la fuerza? – pregunté entonces, frunciendo el ceño con enfado. – Carlisle tiene sondas y otras cosas que podrían servir…

Seth me interrumpió, clavando en mí su intensa mirada, una mirada sin la habitual gentileza que siempre derrochaba el muchacho.

- Porque él no querría que lo hiciéramos. – contestó tajantemente. – Y créeme, Doc lo ha intentado, pero no se lo hemos permitido.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamé, incrédula, levantándome de golpe. El tenue movimiento de los párpados de Jacob en mi visión periférica me hizo detenerme de golpe. Seth y yo lo observamos ansiosos, y deseé que no se despertara. Cuanto más tiempo durmiera, menos sufriría.

Tras unos minutos sin que nada cambiara, me volví de nuevo hacia Seth, entrecerrando el ceño en un gesto de furia.

- ¿Es que no queréis que se salve? – susurré. – Si Carlisle lo alimentara, entonces…

- Entonces nada. – me interrumpió Seth. - ¿Crees que cambiaría algo darle de comer? No cambiaría nada, Bella, excepto que prolongaría su sufrimiento. La falta de alimento no es lo que lo está matando.

- Pero tal vez se pueda hacer algo… - sollocé. – Necesitamos más tiempo…

- No seas egoísta. – me espetó Seth. Su ataque fue tan inesperado que me dejó congelada en el sitio, sin poder moverme. Seth jamás había hablado a nadie así, mucho menos a alguno de nosotros, a quienes consideraba familia. - ¡No hay nada que se pueda hacer! El problema es la imprimación. – soltó la palabra como si fuera veneno. – Ese vínculo no se cura, Bella. Ni con todo el tiempo del mundo. Lo que le está pasando a Jacob es lo que se llama en esos aburridos clásicos que tanto te gustan "morir de pena". La falta de alimento simplemente acelera el proceso, lo acorta, le evita sufrimiento. No permitiremos que intentéis nada que pueda alargar su vida cuando sabemos perfectamente que no va a servir de nada.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía evitar rebelarme ante el hecho de que la vida de Jake se nos estuviera escapando por entre los dedos.

- Esto es una mierda. – solté de pronto, con todas mis ganas, aguantándome las ganas de soltar un grito de frustración.

- ¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas? – contestó Seth sarcásticamente.

Otra cosa que no habíamos oído usar nunca a Seth. Ese tipo de sarcasmo duro y amargo que en el fondo escondía un grandísimo dolor. Lo había oído en Jacob muchísimas veces… antes de Nessie.

- Seth… - llamé entonces, y mi voz salió mucho más dulce.

- No se te ocurra decirme nada. – contestó él, firmemente.

- Pero es que… Jake no querría que tú… - comencé, pero él se levantó de golpe, cortándome a mitad de la frase.

- ¿Él no querría que yo qué? – comenzó, con fiereza, su cuerpo temblando. - ¿No querría que me diera cuenta del tipo de mundo en el que vivimos? ¿Que me diera cuenta de lo injusta que es la vida? ¿Qué, Bella?

Me quedé muda, mordiéndome suavemente la lengua para no seguir provocándole. El muchacho ya estaba temblando demasiado, y no quería que se transformara tan cerca de Jacob cuando él estaba claramente en una situación tan frágil.

- Tranquilízate, Seth.

La suave y extenuada orden proveniente de la cama nos hizo volvernos rápidamente hacia Jacob. La expresión de Seth cambió de furiosa a ansiosa, y su temblor desapareció de golpe. Mi mirada se cruzó con los ojos apagados, sin brillo, de mi mejor amigo.

Tanto Seth como yo volvimos a sentarnos junto a él, rápidamente pero con cuidado.

- Eh, Jake… - saludó Seth. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras, hermano? ¿Necesitas algo?

- Sólo tener unas palabritas contigo, Clearwater. – murmuró él. Su voz era tan débil que me parecía como si se fuera a apagar, como la llama de una vela a la que apenas le queda oxígeno. – Todavía tengo oídos, ¿sabes? Os estaba oyendo. Y Bella tiene razón. Yo no quiero ser el responsable de que te conviertas en… en un amargado, o lo que sea.

Los ojos de Seth se oscurecieron notablemente, y su mandíbula se apretó unos momentos.

- Tú no te mereces esto. – dijo entonces, con un hilo de voz.

- Tal vez. – concedió Jacob suavemente. – Pero es lo que me ha tocado.

- Pues vaya una… - comenzó Seth, con rabia.

- Escúchame bien, Seth. – interrumpió Jacob con cansancio, aunque su voz sonó súbitamente más poderosa. La voz autoritaria del Alpha. – Ha habido muchas cosas dolorosas en mi vida, pero, ¿sabes qué? Sin todas esas cosas yo no sería la persona que soy ahora. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho en mi vida, ni guardo rencor a la vida por los obstáculos que ha puesto en mi camino. Todos tenemos momentos duros que al final nos hacen ser mejores. Soy como soy gracias a lo que me ha tocado vivir, y no quiero ni que me compadezcas, ni que te amargues por ello.

- Tú no te mereces esto. – volvió a repetir Seth. Esta vez, su voz contenía un deje de súplica, y sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas. - ¿Qué sentido tiene esto? ¿Eh? ¿En qué te puede hacer mejor si lo que está haciendo es matarte? ¡No te mereces esto!

Los ojos de Jacob se cerraron con cansancio, y sus labios se entreabrieron para coger una temblorosa bocanada de aire.

- Ella era la que no se merecía lo que le pasó. – susurró, su voz cargada de sufrimiento y de dolor. – A mí me da igual estar con ella en este mundo o en el otro con tal de estar con ella, y lo sabes. Esto es con diferencia lo más doloroso de mi vida, pero sé que lo voy a superar dentro de poco para reunirme con ella, y sé que ésta vez no me va a tocar seguir adelante dejando un pedazo de mí detrás. – se interrumpió unos momentos por un ataque de tos que me hizo apretar los puños con impotencia. - Tú crees que esto es un castigo para mí cuando, en el fondo, no es más que otra oportunidad que tengo suerte de poder disfrutar. El castigo sería vivir sin ella.

Las lágrimas caían ya libremente por las mejillas de Seth, y yo me mordía la lengua cada vez más fuerte para evitar sollozar en voz alta.

- ¿No se supone que hay que enfrentarse a los problemas en vez de huir de ellos? – dijo Seth entonces. Podía ver en sus ojos que ese era su último recurso. - ¿No se supone que la muerte es la solución cobarde?

Las comisuras de Jacob se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

- Sí, chaval, tienes razón. – contestó suavemente. Una gota de sudor se escapó de su frente y bajó por su mejilla como si fuera una lágrima. – Pero, ¿se aplica a mi situación? Literalmente, no puedo vivir sin ella, Seth. Mi vínculo con ella funciona así. ¿Vas a llamarme cobarde por ello?

- No. – susurró Seth, derrotado. Un teléfono sonó en el piso de abajo, sobresaltándonos ligeramente. – No, Jake, no... sabes que no quería decir eso…

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – preguntó Jacob. – ¿Qué es entonces lo que te parece tan injusto para que te comportes así?

- Nada. – suspiró Seth, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de dolor. – Tienes razón.

- ¿Cuándo no la he tenido? – susurró Jacob. Oírle bromear, aunque fuera de forma tan débil, me arrancó un sollozo y una sonrisa triste. – Qué poco crédito me dais…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación. La voz de Edward llegó clara desde el otro lado.

- ¿Seth? – llamó. – Tu madre está al teléfono. ¿Puedes ponerte?

El muchacho se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, y se levantó en ademán cansado.

- Voy. – murmuró. - ¿Estarás bien, Jake? Volveré en cuanto pueda.

- Largo de aquí. – ordenó él. – Te vendrá bien airearte un poco.

Seth sonrió, tal vez por primera vez desde que todo esto empezó, y apretó ligeramente la mano de Jacob antes de volverse para marcharse. Cuando salió, Edward asomó la cabeza al interior de la habitación, buscando ansiosamente mi mirada. Con un gesto le dije que todo iba bien, y él asintió y volvió a cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Me desplacé hasta el lugar que había ocupado Seth para tomar la mano de Jacob en un gesto cariñoso. Su respiración, tras el esfuerzo de estar hablando tanto rato, se había vuelto entrecortada y dificultosa. Le acaricié el dorso de la mano con el pulgar, tal y como había estado haciendo antes, y los ojos negros de mi mejor amigo se abrieron de nuevo débilmente para centrarse en mí.

- Hola, Bells. – susurró. Su voz sonaba todavía más débil que antes. – Ahora ya estáis todos.

Le devolví una mirada confusa.

- ¿Todos? – pregunté.

Él asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

- Ahora todos habéis pasado por aquí. – contestó. – Hasta la rubita me hizo una visita.

- ¿Rose? – pregunté con sorpresa. – Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

- Ya te digo. – susurró él. – Fue… interesante.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunté, súbitamente alarmada por si Rose había dicho algo que le hubiera herido aún más.

- Estuvo un buen rato intentando provocarme, como hace siempre. – contestó Jacob, apretando mi mano débilmente. – Cuando no lo consiguió me insultó y me dijo que estaba siendo un egoísta por no tener en cuenta que hasta ella me iba a echar de menos.

- ¿En serio te dijo eso? – pregunté, incrédula.

- Perturbador, ¿a que sí? – susurró él.

Su respiración comenzó a relajarse, y supe que pronto volvería a dormirse. Extendí la mano y le acaricié el pelo con ternura, sin poder apartar mi mirada de su rostro. Su conversación con Seth me había hecho entender del todo también a mí la razón por la que iba a irse. Me sentía resignada, pero a la vez lo apoyaba, a sabiendas de que, como él había dicho, iba a sucederle lo mejor que le podía suceder dadas las circunstancias. Le iba a echar terriblemente de menos, y su muerte unida a la muerte de mi pequeña iba a ser un golpe del que nunca me iba a poder sobreponer. Pero lo entendía. Y eso siempre ayudaba.

Cuando ya pensaba que estaba dormido, sus pálidos labios se entreabrieron de nuevo.

- ¿Bells? – susurró.

- ¿Sí? – contesté, también en susurros.

- Me alegro de que estés aquí. – afirmó débilmente.

- No me voy a mover de aquí, Jake. – le aseguré, apretando brevemente su mano con delicadeza. – Te lo prometo.

Él asintió casi imperceptiblemente, y su respiración se relajó del todo, trayéndole algo de paz al rostro. Lo observé dormir durante horas. Sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados, por lo que sabía que estaba soñando. Deseé fervientemente que fueran sueños dulces.

* * *

El sol ya casi se había ocultado por el horizonte dejando la habitación en penumbra cuando el movimiento tras los párpados de Jacob cesó. Su respiración se volvió todavía más pausada, más regular y relajada. Su mano se aflojó en la mía.

Al mismo tiempo, el jadeo horrorizado de Edward me llegó alto y claro, apuñalándome el corazón con el cuchillo del miedo.

Algo había cambiado.

* * *

**Edward**

Entre Leah y Sue habían conseguido convencer a Seth de que pasara la noche en su casa. Los dos hermanos se habían ido juntos, Leah a seguir patrullando y Seth a cumplir su promesa de descansar y desconectar un rato de lo que estaba pasando. Yo sospechaba que la conversación que había tenido con Jacob le iba a hacer mucho bien. Jake no era muy amigo de las conversaciones serias, pero cuando no las eludía, las sabía llevar mejor de lo que podría parecer.

En cuanto a mí, yo había escuchado la conversación que había tenido lugar en la habitación de arriba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón. Ahora dejaba pasar las horas sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar mientras contemplaba los sueños de Jacob en su mente. Unos sueños formados por recuerdos de sus momentos con Nessie a lo largo de la vida de mi hija.

Como la vez que Nessie adoptó un gato que había encontrado herido en el bosque. Ella tendría unos dos años, y aparentaba unos ocho. Cuando Jacob llegó de visita esa tarde, el gato se le tiró encima como si estuviera poseído. Nessie se había sentido muy mal al ver los arañazos en la cara de Jacob, por muy rápido que estos se curaron. Todavía recuerdo nuestras bromas acerca del incidente sobre cómo se llevaban los perros y los gatos.

O la vez que Renesmee descubrió que Jacob había besado a Bella en sus "días de juventud". Aunque todavía aparentaba diez años, no se lo había tomado mal. Eso sí, su cara de asco le duró varios días, y fue muy divertido ver la expresión culpable en el rostro de Jake cada vez que veía la carita de la niña contraída en un gesto asqueado. Para mí fue como la dulce venganza por esos besos que él había robado a Bella.

También recordó el día que Renesmee cumplió los siete años y dejó de crecer, cuando ella, después de que él le explicara el verdadero sentido de la imprimación, le dijo que se alegraba de ser su imprimada. Hacía apenas un año de eso, y yo me había sentido algo irritado al ver lo esperanzados que eran los pensamientos de mi hija y lo que deseaba poder llegar hasta el final del significado de la imprimación con Jacob. Ahora sólo podía desear que hubieran tenido tiempo para desarrollar el tipo de relación que ambos habían ansiado. Ellos nunca habían tenido prisa, en parte en deferencia a Bella y a mí, pues sabían que apenas habíamos tenido ocho años con nuestra hija y que necesitábamos más tiempo antes de que perteneciera a alguien más de esa manera. Pero con lo que había pasado, muchas veces me sorprendía pensando que ojalá se hubieran dado toda la prisa del mundo. No era justo para ellos no haber podido disfrutar plenamente de su vínculo cuando habían estado más que preparados para ello durante mucho tiempo.

La mayoría de los recuerdos que asolaban los sueños de Jacob eran cortos, divertidos y denotaban una gran felicidad. Me sorprendí sonriendo varias veces con diversión, sintiéndome muy bien y a la vez muy mal. Muy bien porque ver a mi hija, aunque sólo fuera en las mentes de los demás, me consolaba de alguna manera. Y nadie la recordaba tan fielmente como Jacob. También me sentía mal, porque sabía que esos recuerdos no eran más que eso: recuerdos. Y que ese tipo de situaciones no iban a volver a darse nunca más.

Jacob estaba recordando otro momento divertido, el primer día que Nessie hizo salto de acantilado con la manada allá en La Push, cuando ocurrió algo. Súbitamente, el sueño cambió, y todo se oscureció excepto el rostro de Nessie. El gesto de ella había cambiado. Ahora estaba desesperanzado, aterrorizado, desesperado.

"Jake…" lo llamó ella, extendiendo la mano hacia él en la oscuridad.

Y entonces mi conexión con la mente de Jacob desapareció.

Jadeé y me levanté de un salto. Podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de Jacob y el rítmico latido de su corazón, así que sabía que estaba bien, o al menos, vivo.

- Carlisle. – llamé en voz alta.

Tuve a mi padre a mi lado en un instante. También Bella bajó a velocidad vampírica las escaleras, recorriendo mi rostro horrorizado con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaron ambos a la vez.

- Jacob… - pude decir, todavía intentando con todas mis fuerzas oír algo en la mente del muchacho.

- Está dormido. – se apresuró a decir Bella.

- Sus constantes están bien. – me aseguró Carlisle, su gesto extrañado, pues sabía perfectamente que mis dos licenciaturas en Medicina me capacitaban para saber eso por mí mismo.

- No puedo oírle. – expliqué, comenzando a subir las escaleras. En un segundo estuve junto a la cama de Nessie, observando ansiosamente a Jacob. Carlisle y Bella me siguieron, pisándome los talones. - ¿Estás usando tu escudo, Bella?

- No. – contestó ella, asustada.

El resto de la familia apareció también en el marco de la puerta, mirándonos con expresión ansiosa. Los lobos también se reunieron bajo la ventana, alertados gracias a que Quil patrullaba cerca de la casa y nos había oído.

Carlisle procedió a sacudir levemente a Jacob, intentando despertarle. No lo consiguió, lo que arrancó un sollozo de la garganta de Bella. Sin perder más tiempo, Carlisle comenzó a examinar al muchacho. Los lobos gimieron levemente abajo, y comenzaron a pasearse intranquilos, sus mentes completamente atentas a todos los sonidos que salían de la habitación.

- Parece que está bien, dentro de su deterioro. – resumió Carlisle cuando terminó su examen. Su gesto era absolutamente perplejo. – Aparentemente, no le pasa nada. Está como si estuviera dormido, pero a la vez, es como si no estuviera aquí.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – sollozó Bella entonces. Me apresuré a rodear su cintura en un gesto consolador.

- No lo sé, Bella. – admitió Carlisle torciendo el gesto. – No he visto nada así en todos mis años como médico. No está consciente, ni tiene la consciencia disminuida, ni está en coma. – la expresión perpleja de mi padre lo decía todo. – No tengo ni idea de cómo proceder. Me temo que sólo podemos esperar a ver qué pasa.

* * *

**Bella**

Esperar. La palabra se me antojó desesperanzadora. Sólo se me ocurría una cosa que pudiéramos estar esperando, y el pensamiento no hizo más que aumentar mi dolor. Un dolor que ya jamás me abandonaría durante el resto de mi existencia.

- Deberíamos avisar a Billy y Rachel, por si acaso... – Edward se interrumpió en mitad de la frase, escuchando. – Oh… Embry dice que él se encarga de avisar a todo el mundo. Esme, tal vez deberíais preparar comida humana y algunas camas para los que vengan.

Sin decir nada, Esme se marchó, seguida de Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.

Yo me solté de Edward y me aposté de nuevo en mi sitio, junto a la cama, tomando la mano de Jacob entre las mías.

Y, resignada y dolorida, me preparé para esperar.

* * *

**Jacob**

"Jake…"

Su mano extendida hacia mí era más que una invitación. Era más potente que una orden de un Alpha. Y además, yo deseaba coger esa mano. Con todas mis fuerzas.

Extendí mi mano buscando la suya, pero no pude alcanzarla. Intenté moverme hacia ella, pero no lo logré. Era como si mis pies estuvieran pegados por completo al suelo. Me estiré todo lo que pude, y logré rozar sus dedos. Ese pequeño roce me provocó un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Deseaba tomar su mano. Deseaba abrazarla, cogerla entre mis brazos. La había echado tanto de menos… Traté de estirarme un poco más, y logré volver a rozar sus dedos brevemente, pero entonces ella empezó a alejarse.

"¡¡¡NO!!!" quise gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de mi garganta.

Me estiré todavía más, hasta el límite de mis fuerzas, para intentar agarrarla, pero no fue suficiente. Horrorizado, la observé alejarse, su mano todavía extendida hacia mí, su expresión desesperada y ensombrecida por el miedo.

Entonces, algo se desató dentro de mí. No podía dejarla ir. Otra vez, no.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra las ataduras que me anclaban a ese lugar, sin perderla de vista ni un instante. Al cabo de unos momentos, algo dentro de mí cedió y me ví catapultado hacia adelante, liberado de golpe de todas las ataduras físicas. Me sentía fuera de mí. Literalmente.

Pero no me detuve a averiguar lo que había pasado, sino que seguí adelante. Corrí, o me deslicé, o lo que fuera, hasta que alcancé su mano, y me sujeté a ella sin ninguna intención de soltarla.

Entonces, todo se volvió absolutamente negro.

* * *

La vista se me aclaró al cabo de unos momentos, no sabría calcular cuánto tiempo exactamente. Me encontraba en el bosque, en su lugar favorito. Me volví frenéticamente, buscando a mi alrededor. Pero ella no estaba en ninguna parte.

Me dejé caer al suelo. Sentía el tacto de la hierba como algo muy extraño. Como si la hierba me estuviera tocando más íntimamente de lo que jamás me había tocado. Era una sensación muy rara.

Me pregunté si estaría muerto. Si esto era la muerte, no era lo que yo quería. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, buscando algo, cualquier pista que me dijera a dónde había ido ella, y entonces noté que mis sentidos estaban agudizados hasta un punto incluso mayor de lo que lo estaban cuando me transformaba en lobo. Me sentía ligero como una pluma, y mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Con un sobresalto, comprendí por qué me sentía tan bien.

Era capaz de sentirla. El vínculo, nuestro vínculo, estaba intacto dentro de mí. Y yo podía seguirlo. Mi unión con ella me llevaría hacia donde ella estuviera.

Instintivamente, me propulsé hacia adelante, sorprendiéndome de la velocidad a la que podía moverme. Mis pies apenas tocaban el suelo. Me sentía como si estuviera volando, tan rápido como cuando estaba en forma de lobo, ligero como si no pesara nada. Tiré del hilo dentro de mí, acercándome a ella cada vez más, sintiendo cada vez más su proximidad.

Llegué al tramo del bosque donde habíamos estado desenterrando su cadáver hacía unos días. Al otro lado del lugar donde habíamos excavado, me detuve. Había una roca enorme, una que no había estado allí aquél día, apoyada firmemente contra el suelo. Alrededor había marcas que me indicaban que esa roca había sido movida varias veces. Y ella seguía tirando de mí.

Hacia abajo.

No tenía sentido, pero no me detuve a pensármelo. Si mi vínculo me llevaba hacia abajo, hacia abajo iría yo. Rápidamente, apoyé las manos en la roca y empujé. Pero fue como si no la estuviera tocando. Mi cuerpo, mis manos, eran incapaces de traspasar la fuerza que estaba haciendo a la roca, como si ésta estuviera en otro plano diferente al mío. Me dejé caer en el suelo, mi mente trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de darle sentido a todo lo que me estaba pasando.

¿Estaría realmente muerto? ¿Sería todo esto una especie de sueño retorcido? ¿Un delirio provocado por la falta de comida?

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome. La sentía tan cerca… Tiré del hilo un poco más, y de pronto y sin previo aviso, caí.

Cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí que me encontraba de pie sobre una especie de suelo de hormigón. Miré hacia arriba, y mi nueva y aguda visión me permitió ver sorprendentemente lejos la base de la gran roca. Una roca que alguien había colocado allí para tapar la boca de lo que parecía ser una especie de pozo, pues los primeros metros del agujero eran de piedra redondeada. Más abajo, todo era hormigón. Descendí la mirada desde la boca del pozo hasta donde me encontraba. Todo a mi alrededor era hormigón. Olía a humedad, a putrefacción y a sangre.

De pronto, antes de que pudiera pararme de nuevo a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, un sollozo sonó detrás de mí, rebotando por las paredes de toda esa sala subterránea. Me volví a la velocidad del rayo. Conocía ese sollozo, y lo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña forma que yacía acurrucada contra una de las esquinas de la sala. Me moví casi sin percibirlo, llegando hasta ella en un suspiro. Parecía que mi cuerpo acataba las órdenes de mi cerebro casi al instante, después de lo que fuera que me había sucedido.

La contemplé durante un momento, su rostro escondido bajo sus brazos, sus rizos cobrizos enmarañados alrededor de sus hombros, su espalda sacudiéndose en profundos sollozos. Cada uno de ellos me desgarraba por dentro con fuerza. No parecía estar herida, salvo por algunos cardenales que se iban curando poco a poco ante mis ojos bajo algunas zonas en las que la tela de su vestido estaba desgarrada.

Me agaché junto a ella, con una tremenda emoción recorriéndome entero por dentro. La había encontrado. Ella estaba allí, ante mis ojos. Podía verla, oírla, la sentía ahí. Extendí mi mano, pero de nuevo fue como si estuviera en otro plano. Me sentía tocándola, pero no podía realmente tocarla, si es que eso tiene sentido.

"Nessie…" traté de llamarla, pero de nuevo mi garganta fue incapaz de emitir ningún sonido.

Me senté a su lado, sintiéndome más que confuso. Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido. La única certeza que tenía era que ella estaba ahí, a mi lado, realmente ahí. Pasé mi mano por su cabeza, de nuevo sin que mi toque tuviera efecto alguno sobre ella. Ni siquiera pude mover uno de sus cabellos.

¡Menuda frustración! Después de haberla encontrado, después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿por qué no podía tocarla? ¿Acaso yo estaba muerto y ella no? Pero nosotros la habíamos enterrado, habíamos enterrado su cadáver. ¿Acaso yo estaba vivo y ella no? Pero entonces, ¿por qué me sentía a mí mismo irreal? ¡Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía el más mínimo sentido!

El ruido de la gran roca moviéndose sobre el lejano techo me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos. Casi sin pensar, me encontré de pie frente a Nessie, escudándola de lo que fuera que estuviera viniendo. Detrás de mí la sentí sentarse, y pude oír como frotaba frenéticamente su cara para borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas. No pude evitar volver la cabeza.

Necesitaba ver su rostro.

Me quedé mirándola. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas apoyadas contra su pecho en un gesto defensivo, y miraba hacia arriba a través de mí con esos preciosos ojos de color marrón chocolate enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Había clavado su mirada en el agujero, con una expresión envalentonada en su bello rostro ovalado enmarcado por sus preciosos bucles cobrizos. Pero a mí no podía engañarme. Sus ojos no transmitían valor, ni seguridad, sino un miedo terrible y absoluto. Yo podía verlo perfectamente.

Escuché el sonido de un cuerpo caer desde el agujero, y me volví con el tiempo justo de verle aterrizar. Sus ojos rojos me atravesaron, sin verme, hasta posarse sobre el cuerpo de mi Nessie. Me sentí reaccionar, posicionándome en un además defensivo, preparado para atacar, aunque sabía que si a esa cosa se le aplicaban las mismas leyes físicas que a Nessie no podría hacerle nada.

Ni ayudarla a ella.

Quien quiera que fuera dio un paso hacia nosotros, su piel pálida reflejando la poca luz que la luna y las estrellas arrojaban a través del agujero. Era un vampiro, tal y como habíamos sospechado. Un chupasangre de pelo negro azabache y grandes ojos rojos. Sonreía beatíficamente, pero su mirada me ponía los pelos de punta.

- Buenas noches, mi querida Renesmee. – dijo suavemente. El sonido de su voz me provocó un gruñido que tampoco salió de mi garganta. Eso de no poder hacer ningún sonido era realmente frustrante…

- Leithan. – contestó ella con voz fuerte, aunque un tanto temblorosa. Escucharla hablar de nuevo volvió a provocarme una honda sensación de emoción. Su voz, sedosa y tintineante, era el mejor sonido del universo para mis oídos.

Observé al vampiro acercarse lentamente. Cuando llegó hasta mí me preparé para atacarle, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tal Leithan estaba detrás de mí como si yo no hubiera estado en medio en primer lugar. Me volví rápidamente, e intenté agarrarlo del brazo. Mi agarre no tuvo ningún efecto sobre él. Continuó adelante como si yo no lo hubiera tocado.

"¡¡¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA!!!" quise gritar, pero, como siempre, nada.

- Te alegrará saber que todo ha salido a pedir de boca, querida. – dijo entonces el vampiro, extendiendo su mano para tomar a Nessie de la barbilla. Ella golpeó su brazo intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero él la abofeteó con fuerza, deteniendo de forma efectiva todos sus forcejeos.

Sentí otro gruñido nacer en el fondo de mi ser, pero ningún sonido escapó por entre mis labios. Me sentía completamente impotente. Ahí estaba ese tipo, golpeando a la persona más importante de mi vida y manteniéndola secuestrada en contra de su voluntad. ¿Y qué hacía yo? Nada. No podía hacer nada. ¿Había algo peor que eso?

Nessie se volvió hacia él, su mejilla roja y amoratada por el golpe, y escupió en su cara en un gesto temerario. Un loco pensamiento sobre lo que diría Edward si hubiera visto eso cruzó brevemente mi mente. Yo, por mi parte, me sentí muy orgulloso de ese gesto, de que ella estuviera plantándole cara. Y muy asustado, también. No era lo mejor que Nessie podía hacer en la situación en la que se encontraba.

No me equivocaba.

El tal Leithan ni se inmutó. Simplemente se limpió con la manga y tomó a Nessie del pelo, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo. Ella jadeó de dolor, y yo sentí otra oleada de rabia y una cruda impotencia por no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Era un sentimiento horrible.

- Ya sabes que tienes que portarte bien, querida. – susurró el vampiro de forma amenazadora. Acto seguido, la soltó, y Nessie se golpeó contra el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Me senté junto a ella, poniendo la mano en su hombro. Lo único que podía hacer. Me sentía mejor haciendo como que la consolaba, aunque realmente no sirviera de nada.

Nessie era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que una humana normal, pero también mucho más débil que un vampiro completo, o que alguno de nosotros en forma de lobo. Claramente, ella no podía hacer nada contra el tal Leithan. El vampiro comenzó a pasearse, sin dejar de mirarla con diversión.

- Como decía, todo ha salido a pedir de boca. – afirmó, su voz suave acrecentando la expresión beatífica y a la vez cruel de su rostro. – Todos piensan que estás muerta. Están, oh, tan rotos… - se burló. – Sobretodo tu mascota, el lobito al que llamáis Jacob.

Ante la mención de mi persona, Nessie levantó la vista con ansiedad hacia el chupasangre.

- Jake… - susurró, su voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

- Sí, ese. – contestó el vampiro sin inmutarse. – Está tan afectado por tu pérdida, que no creo que dure ni dos días más. – continuó, arrancando un sollozo desde lo más hondo de la garganta de mi Nessie. – Toda tu familia se prepara ya para su muerte, hasta tu bella madre, quien por fin ha salido de su habitación. – hizo una pausa, y su gesto cruel se intensificó. – Me ha parecido conveniente darte la noticia. Nadie te está buscando, y tu querida mascota está en su lecho de muerte. Todo ha salido redondo, ¿a que sí?

Nessie no pudo más que sollozar más fuerte. Quise decirle que estaba ahí, que no le hiciera caso, pero no podía. No podía calmar su llanto, ni consolarla, ni salvarla. Jamás me había sentido tan inútil.

- Te odio… - sollozó ella al final, entre susurros. – Oh, Dios, cómo te odio…

Él rió, aparentemente divertido ante las palabras de mi Nessie.

- Oh, eso no está nada mal. – se carcajeó. – Ya sabes lo que dicen, princesa. Del odio al amor…

Ella se las apañó para fulminarle con la mirada sin dejar de sollozar.

- ¿Sabes? – dijo entonces el vampiro. – Ahora que estoy seguro de que no te van a buscar más, he decidido dejar de usar mi don a no ser que sea necesario. Ya sabes que se debilita si lo uso demasiado tiempo, así que es mejor que lo deje recuperarse durante un tiempo. ¿No es increíble pensar que ni siquiera ahora que este sitio no está protegido te pueden encontrar? – rió sin piedad. - ¿Sabes por qué? Porque para ellos estás muerta.

Nessie volvió su cabeza hacia la pared, sin decir nada. Su expresión era tan agónica que no pude más que encogerme de dolor, sintiéndome un completo inútil. De pronto, el tal Leithan estaba de nuevo junto a ella, tomándola de la barbilla con brusquedad.

- Y ahora que todo ha salido como esperábamos y que podemos bajar la guardia un rato… - comenzó. – Me apetece jugar contigo. Ya sabes… experimentar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estás aquí, ¿no, linda?

Observé con horror cómo lanzaba a Nessie contra el suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella para mantenerla apretada contra el suelo, y sujetando sus dos muñecas con una mano. Me sentí morir cuando su mano libre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de mi Nessie, y ella comenzó a debatirse y a sollozar.

Me sentía tan horrorizado que ni siquiera pude levantarme del suelo. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ese asqueroso sádico?!

- ¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!! – gritó ella entonces. - ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!!

Un nuevo bofetón acalló momentáneamente sus gritos, pero pronto volvieron a comenzar los sollozos, aún más fuertes que antes.

- Es mejor que no te resistas, querida. – le susurró él al oído. – Cuanto más te resistas, más golpes te llevarás.

Observé con horror cómo posaba sus asquerosos labios sobre la mejilla de mi Nessie. Ella se debatió de nuevo, pero él la mantuvo sujeta contra el suelo. Su boca se movió levemente dirigiéndose hacia los labios de ella, a la vez que su mano libre desgarraba violentamente su vestido y volvía a divagar agresivamente por su cuerpo.

Comencé a ver rojo. Me levanté de un salto, mirando a mi alrededor. Había una piedra de tamaño mediano en el suelo, y me abalancé sobre ella. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a sorprenderme cuando pude agarrarla y levantarla por encima de mi cabeza.

Como a cámara lenta, me volví hacia ellos con la piedra en alto. Al mismo tiempo, la boca del vampiro se posó bruscamente sobre los labios de Nessie, y ella apretó los dientes con todas sus fuerzas. Leithan gritó de dolor, y a la vez que él levantaba a Nessie del cuello y la lanzaba con fuerza contra el suelo, yo apunté y lancé la pequeña piedra con toda la potencia que pude reunir. La piedra se hizo polvo contra el cráneo del vampiro, y él se volvió rápidamente, posando la vista sobre el lugar donde yo me encontraba. Supe que seguía sin poder verme, pues su mirada no se detuvo sobre mí, sino que vagó a mi alrededor. Ojalá pudiera verme. Ojalá pudiera darle su merecido a ese engendro.

Por mi parte, yo me moví rápidamente hacia Nessie, observándola con aprehensión. Sus ojos estaban abiertos en una expresión de horror, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, y por su frente resbalaba una gota de sangre proveniente del lugar donde se había golpeado contra el suelo hacía unos instantes. Volví a intentar tocarla, pero con frustración descubrí que no podía hacerlo. ¡Vaya suerte la mía! Podía lanzar una piedra, pero no podía tocarla a ella. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Aunque tampoco me podía quejar. Había conseguido parar a ese desgraciado, después de todo.

- Vaya, vaya… - murmuró el vampiro, y me di la vuelta en un milisegundo, observándolo con tanta ira que llegué a sentirme como esos dibujos animados a los que les sale humo por las orejas. – No sé cómo lo has logrado, mi linda Renesmee, pero has sido muy aguda con el truco de la piedra.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sin comprender, y los ojos de él se posaron sobre la gota de sangre que todavía resbalaba por el rostro de Nessie. Su mirada se volvió predadora, sus ojos negros como el carbón, y yo pegué un respingo. Estaba hambriento. Ooooh, esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

Por suerte, no tuve que preocuparme mucho rato. Haciendo gala de una pasmosa fuerza de voluntad, el vampiro dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

- Si te empeñas en sangrar cuando estamos jugando, es mejor que salga de caza antes de seguir adelante con esto. – murmuró con voz ronca. - ¿No crees, querida?

Nessie no respondió, así que él sonrió y se colocó bajo el agujero por el que había bajado a la sala.

- Volveré en un par de horas, princesa. – dijo, con voz burlona. – No te aburras mucho sin mí.

Acto seguido, pegó un salto descomunal hasta salir limpiamente por el agujero. El sonido de la piedra al moverse para tapar de nuevo el pozo resonó en la sala, y pronto todo se envolvió en oscuridad. Pero con mis agudos ojos todavía podía ver a Nessie. No se había movido de su posición, desmadejada en el suelo.

Su gesto, tremendamente desesperanzado, horrorizado y desolado me provocó una fuerte punzada de dolor. Me agaché junto a ella, mirándola a los ojos, y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. Lentamente, Nessie posó su mirada sobre la mía en un deje de reconocimiento.

Podía verme.

Ni siquiera pude reaccionar, pues acto seguido, ella perdió el conocimiento.

Posé mi mano sobre su rostro, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder sacarla de ahí. Y entonces, algo ocurrió de nuevo dentro de mí. La oscuridad me envolvió, y me catapultó hacia atrás a velocidad de vértigo, arrancándome el aliento y dejándome completamente aturdido y desorientado.

Hasta que, de pronto, todo se detuvo.

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, jadeando con fuerza, y una oleada de profunda debilidad me envolvió de pronto, dejándome completamente aturdido.

- ¡¡¡JAKE!!!

Un coro de voces gritando mi nombre sonaron a mi alrededor, aturdiéndome todavía más. Con esfuerzo, me senté de golpe en la cama, y de pronto lo ví todo negro.

- Eh, eh, tranquilo. – escuché a un lado, la voz distorsionada como si me hablaran desde muy lejos. – Túmbate, no te esfuerces.

Alguien me empujó con delicadeza, pero luché por mantenerme erguido. Poco a poco, mi visión se fue aclarando conforme la sangre volvía a circular por mi cerebro. Había multitud de rostros a mi alrededor, y mi mirada los fue reconociendo uno por uno. Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Sam, mi padre, Rachel, Paul, Charlie, Bella, Edward… Fruncí el ceño, sin entender qué hacían todos ahí con caras tan largas, y qué estaba pasando.

Entonces, en un momento, todo lo que había pasado esos días volvió a mi memoria. El secuestro de Nessie, la búsqueda, el funeral…

... y lo que acababa de vivir.

Jadeé, horrorizado, y mi mirada se clavó en la de Edward. Incapaz de emitir ni un solo sonido, pude observar cómo su rostro, conforme iba leyendo mis pensamientos, iba cambiando desde un profundo desconcierto hasta entendimiento, confusión, horror… y una terrible esperanza. Todos los demás se dedicaron a pasar sus miradas desde mi rostro al de Edward mientras duraba nuestro intercambio.

Pero, ¿había sido real lo que acababa de vivir? Me esforcé, buscando ávidamente dentro de mí.

Ahí estaba.

El vínculo.

Intacto.

Mi jadeo se convirtió en una hiperventilación en toda regla, pero nada pudo evitar que articulara las dos palabras que me devolverían de golpe las ganas de vivir. Tenía que decirlas en voz alta para creérmelas de verdad, así que abrí la boca y solté lentamente el aire, intentando controlar mi respiración. No tardé en conseguirlo.

- Está viva. – pude articular.

Un silencio ensordecedor fue mi única respuesta.

* * *

_¡¡¡Oooooh, Nessie está viva!!! xD Anda, anda, hombres y mujeres de poca fe, lo poco que confiabais en mí. xDD Ahora, claro, falta saber qué ha pasado exactamente con Nessie, qué ha pasado con Jacob hace un momento, el rescate, el pacto con los Volturi, y otras muchas cosas más… _

_La frase _"_Ningún padre debería enterrar a sus hijos" es de la película "El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres", y no me pertenece ni gano nada con ella._

_Aquí os pongo la canción del principio, sin traducir, para quien tenga curiosidad. Tampoco me pertenece ni gano nada con ella. He cogido la versión de Elvis Presley, aunque hay muchas más. Me resultaba más fácil traducirla desde el inglés, por eso no he escogido mi favorita: "Et Maintenant", por Grégory Lemarchal._

_What now, my love?  
Now that you left me  
How can I live through another day  
Watching my dreams turn into ashes  
And all my hopes into bits of clay?  
Once I could see, once I could feel  
Now I'm numb  
I've become unreal  
I walk the night, oh, without a goal  
Stripped of my heart, my soul_

_What now, my love?  
Now that it's over  
I feel the world closing in on me  
Here comes the stars  
Tumbling around me  
And there's the sky where the sea should be_

_What now, my love?  
Now that you're gone  
I'd be a fool to go on and on  
No one would care, no one would cry  
If I should live or die_

_What now, my love?  
Now there is nothing  
Only my last goodbye  
Only my last goodbye_

* * *

_Reviews: _

_Anita Rocío__: ¡Hola! Ya sabes que puedes hablarme de tu fic y consultarme lo que necesites cuando lo desees. ;) ¡Un beso, y me alegro de que confiaras en mí! xD Ya ves que la confianza da sus frutos, ¿no? xD _

_Pitty__: ¡Te quiero, loba! *_* Me alegra de que te gustara el capítulo. Me pasé por tus fics, y tengo que volver a pasarme. Lo tengo presente, que lo sepas. ;) ¡Te quiero! _

_Niitah__: ¡Gracias, loba! Me encantan vuestros reviews… *_* Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. xD ¡Pasan cosas importantes! ;) ¡Te quiero! _

_Ness_Black92__: Mis exámenes me fueron genial, gracias. Ahora enseguida llegan los de Junio… ¡Qué nervios! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Como ves, el misterio está casi resuelto, aunque quedan muchos cabos por resolver. ¡Besos!_

_Ardi_Bea__: Tú ya te habías leído el primer borrador de este capítulo. ;) Espero que el definitivo te haya gustado mucho más. Ya me dirás. ¡Un beso, guapa! _

_Psique__: ¡Hola, loba! ¡Qué alegría ver vuestros reviews! xDDD Estoy muy abierta a sugerencias, ya lo sabes. Las frases tipo "rodar los ojos" las estoy utilizando mucho porque la Meyer las utiliza mucho, y quiero que sea todo lo canon posible. Pero te haré caso, lo prometo. ;) Porque sé que tienes razón. Es un defecto de la Meyer, después de todo. No tengo por qué meter sus defectos en mi fic. ;) ¡Un besoooo! _

_Mabeling__: Muchas gracias por lo del don. ^^ Significa mucho para mí. ¡Besos!_

_Alejandra__: ¡Hola, little sister! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. xD _

_Lady__: ¡Loba! *_* Jo, me hace una ilusión que me escribáis… xD ¡Qué orgullo que a mis lobas les guste mi historia! xD ¡Un besoooo!_

_Aleja__: No me gusta el Jake/Leah, así que no voy a escribir nunca un fic en el que ellos dos terminen juntos. ;) ¡Besos! _

_Krml__: ¡Hola! Se te echa de menos por el foro, ¿eh? xD ¡A ver si vuelves pronto! Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. ¡Besos!_

_Lucy Black Cullen__: Ya he leído "The Host", y me gustó mucho. ^^ En cuanto a mi mail, puedes verlo en mi perfil. ¡Besos! _

_Lunita__: ¡Loba! *_* Me alegro de que te guste mi fic, y espero que te siga gustando. ^^ Gracias por tu confianza. Como has podido ver en este capítulo, ha dado sus frutos, ¿no? xD ¡Besos! _

_Lauris_29__: Mis exámenes me fueron genial, gracias. ^^ Ahora vienen los de Junio… u_u_

_TheOneThatYouNeed__: ¡Hola, lobaaaa! Me alegro de que te guste el fic, jejeje… En cuanto a lo de que ya no se pueda hacer la boda… Después de este capítulo, ¿qué te parece? xD _

_Nuri_Cullen__: ¡¡¡Compi Betaaaa!!! xDDDD Me alegro de que te gustara el anterior capítulo. Y… Nada es lo que parece, como has podido observar en este capítulo. ^^ _

_¡¡¡¡Te quierooooo!!!! ¡¡¡Besos!!! _

_Forks Vampire__: ¡¡¡Loba Alphaaaa!!! xDDDD ¡¡¡Te quierooooo!!! ¡¡¡Gracias por escribir!!! Tú también habías leído el borrador de este capítulo. xD Espero que el definitivo te haya gustado aún más. _

_¡¡¡Besos!!! ^^_

_Anna:[__: ¿Qué te ha parecido Renesmee? ^^_

_JeMiMa__: ¡Loba! ¡Se te echa de menos en la lobera! ¡Pásate pronto! ¡¡¡Besosss!!!_

_Katwilight__: ¡Pero si Jake es un amor! xD Si algún día tengo tiempo, te explico todo lo que no te guste de Jacob para que veas que no es tan malo. De hecho, es el mejor personaje de todos. ;) ¡Besos! _

_Sakura_Cullen__: Si no dejas el mail con espacios entre medio no aparece en la página ni en los reviews. ;) No puedo verlo, por lo que no puedo agregarte. ¡Besos! _

_DorisBicho__: No sé a qué te refieres con lo del capítulo. ;) Y te digo lo mismo que a Sakura_Cullen, si no dejas el mail con espacios entre medio no aparece. ¡Besos!_

* * *

_Gracias a las demás personas que comentaron y que no aparecen aquí. ;)_

_¡Os quiero a todos! _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	13. Nota de Autor 2

**N/A:** Sobre Medianoche, muchos de los lectores me están enviando mensajes privados y reviews a otras historias preguntándome si voy a seguir la historia.

Voy a contestarlo aquí, de una vez por todas, para que el asunto quede claro y no me tengáis que preguntar más:

_**SÍ, voy a continuar Medianoche.**_ La terminaré este verano, en cuanto pille un poco de tiempo libre. No os preocupéis, que la voy a terminar.

Pero os voy a pedir una cosa.

_**Por favor, no me enviéis más reviews a otras historias que no tienen nada que ver con ésta preguntándome acerca de Medianoche.**_ Cada vez que alguien envía un review en una de mis historias, me llega un aviso a mi e-mail, así que no es necesario que escribáis en la última historia que haya publicado. Con que escribáis en Medianoche, me enteraré igualmente por el aviso al e-mail.

Ya van dos o tres veces que lo hacéis, y todos sois lectores de Medianoche. Si queréis comentar algo sobre Medianoche, escribid el review en esta historia, y no en las demás.

Imaginaos lo que yo siento al ver un review nuevo en mi última historia en mi bandeja de entrada, la ilusión de saber que alguien ha comentado en lo último que he escrito, para que luego sea un ruego de que continúe con otra historia distinta. Incluso de un fanbase distinto.

Así que os lo pido por favor. No me lo hagáis más. Comentad en Medianoche, y no mezcléis esta historia con todas las demás que yo tengo. Además de la desilusión de que no sea un review para esa historia, luego me vuelvo loca para poder contestar.

Espero que no os importe que os haga esta petición…

_**Muchas gracias**_ a todos por seguir ahí, esperando, después de tanto tiempo… ¡y atentos al final de Medianoche, que llegará pronto! ;-)


End file.
